Sonic Adventure RX
by CaptainFalcon99
Summary: Sonic ends up on a strange new world called Remnant. When four of his friends follow him there, they must unite with four huntresses in training to collect the Chaos Emeralds in order to get back home. But little do they know that a villian seeking revenge and god hood has followed as well... (trailer for rewrite in latest chapter)
1. Chapter 0 (Introduction)

The clouds move through the sky. The image moves downward, little by little revealing the city of Vale.

Dozens of people walked through the streets. The Vytal Festival had brought many from across the kingdoms to the city, making it more crowded than usual.

All in all, everything seemed peaceful.

 **Metalex presents…**

Suddenly, small cracks starting forming in the ground at multiple locations throughout the city. Those cracks turned into small chasms, and the creatures of Grimm emerged from them.

Chaos and panic started to ensue. The once calm people were now running around frantically, trying to escape from the monsters.

 **Sonic Adventure RX**

More chasms started forming, and more creatures of Grimm came out from them. The walls around the city were being torn down by Deathstalkers and King Taijitu.

 **Based off of…**

Explosions started occurring in different places in the city. Pieces of buildings started falling to the ground.

 **SEGA's Sonic the Hedgehog**

At the center of the city, a robot tore a crater in the ground. It looked upon the chaos, feeling a sense of accomplishment.

 **Rooster Teeth's RWBY**

And at machine's orange energy cores, was power equal to that of all seven Chaos Emeralds combined.

 ** _Gotta open your heart!_**

The scene quickly changes to the Emerald Forest. Something is running through, passing trees at a speed faster than the eye can detect.

 **No ownership claimed over characters**

Flashes of scenes appear one after the other. A fist wearing a yellow gauntlet punches a leg wearing a pair of black pants. The bay doors at Eggman Land open up to reveal a massive ship, slowly rising upward.

The scene flashes back to the speedy figure. A top view is visible, showing off his blue body and sharp quills. The figure slows down a little, allowing a second figure to catch up. This person has crimson hair, a red cloak, and a piece of metal strapped to her back.

The image switches between a side view of the figures running and a mountain top being destroyed by something trying to break out. After a few seconds, the scene flashes white, and shows a first person perspective of the figures zooming through Mountain Glenn.

 ** _~Can't hold on much longer~_**

 ** _~But I will never let go!~_**

Back in Vale, two figures fly close to the ground in a bi-plane. The pilot is a two-tailed fox, firing at the Grimm with the plane's weapons, while the passenger is a girl in a white skirt summoning glyphs.

Miles 'Tails' Prowler and Weiss Schnee.

 ** _~I know it's a one way track~_**

 ** _~Tell me now how long this will last!~_**

On the ground, in another section of the city, two figures are attacking the Grimm head-on. The first is a red echidna with sharp knuckles, while the other is a blond girl wearing shotgun gauntlets.

Knuckles the Echidna and Yang Xiao Long.

 ** _~I'm not gonna think this way~_**

 ** _~Nor will I count on others!~_**

The scene changes to show a view of Beacon Academy. Missiles are heading towards the main building from a large airship. A white hedgehog on the ground puts out his hand, causing them to freeze in midair. A girl wearing white and black fires rounds at the missiles, while a black hedgehog with red accents throws energy spears. Both cause the missiles to explode.

Silver the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog, and Blake Belladonna.

 ** _~Close my eyes and feel it burn~_**

 ** _~Now I see what I've gotta do!~_**

On top of the massive airship, eight figures stood at the bridge, overlooking the incident in Vale.

Metallix, Dr. Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik, Roman Torchwick, Cinder Fall, Mercury Black, Emerald Sustrai, Neopolitan, and Adam Taurus.

 ** _~Open your heart, it's gonna be alright!~_**

The two figures from the forest rushed into the city. The blue hedgehog boosted right through a horde of Beowolves, while the girl turned the piece of metal into a scythe and started slashing at Grimm.

Sonic the Hedgehog and Ruby Rose.

The scene quickly changes to the Breach. The nine heroes are on side in fighting stances with weapons drawn. The eight villains are standing opposite to them doing the same, while Eggman was in the pilot seat of a combat mech.

 ** _~Open your heart~_**

Sonic and Ruby glance at each other, putting grins on their faces. Shortly after, the two sides begin charging at each other.

Before the start of the clash is shown, the scene quickly goes black, showing the tower at Beacon in ruin with a white light shining from the top.


	2. Chapter 1 (Act 0: Prologue)

**Sonic Adventure RX**

 **-Press Start-**

* * *

 **File Select**

 **-New Adventure**

* * *

 **Mode Select**

 **-Adventure**

 **Extras**

 **Options**

* * *

 **Act Select**

 **-Act 0: Prologue**

 **LOCKED**

 **LOCKED**

 **LOCKED**

 **LOCKED**

 **LOCKED**

 **LOCKED**

* * *

The wind was quiet at Beacon Academy.

Once a school for huntsman and huntresses in training, it was now reduced to a set of ruins. At the top of the tower, a dragon was frozen in place. It was not dead, but in a form of purgatory.

It was supposed to be a time of celebration. It was supposed to be a time of peace. But fate had chosen against the intentions. The only form of life that remained were the merciless creatures of Grimm.

Of course, there were casualties. Not all of the people could be saved in time. Some of the victims were children that were helpless at defending themselves.

Above the ruins of Vale, at Amity Collesium, a figure was on the out walkway looking upon the Egg Carrier in the sky. He had done everything he could with his normal power, and knew that he had one thing left to do.

That figure's name...was Sonic the Hedgehog.

* * *

 **Act 0-1: How Everything Began**

 _Months earlier..._

 _Sonic's POV_

"FIRE!" Eggman shouted through the PA.

In a matter of seconds, every single ranged weapon in the 'park' was fired in my general.

"What is this, amateur hour?" I said to myself, readying myself for what I was about to do.

Alright, I hate to be that guy, but there are some things I gotta get outta the way before continuing talkin about how awesome I am.

Let's start with introductions. My name's Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. Pretty sure you already knew that already. If you didn't, you do now. I'm seventeen years old, my height is four feet nine inches, and I'm the fastest thing alive. Next to all that, I'm the hero of the world called Mobius, and I stop the evil Doctor Eggman from takin it over. Oh, I also stopped this evil deity called Dark Gaia from destroying the planet. Pretty cool, huh?

So I bet you're wonderin why I'm in a partially destroyed Eggmanland right now. Well, for starters, Doctor Eggman is usin it as a personal base. Not only that, but I heard some rumors that he was makin a new secret weapon. Real or not, it's my job as the hero of Mobius to check it out.

But enough about the boring background info. Let's get back to the action!

Using my speed, I dodged every bullet and missile fired at me. The horde of robots in front of me were toast once I boosted through. "Is that really the best you've got!?"

"I'm not finished with you yet!" Eggman exclaimed. Just then, a mech (piloted by Eggface) hopped down onto the ground in front of me and began firing a bunch of large bullets.

"Nice toy ya got there!" I commented. "Did you add new polish or something?"

"Why you little!" Eggman cursed.

This was way too fun to live down!

I jumped over the cockpit and ran around the back. Eggman turned around and launched missiles from the back of the mech.

When will this guy learn that I'm too fast for missiles? Anyway, I dodged all the missiles while looking as cool as possible.

"What's wrong Eggman?" I taunted. "Having trouble catching-"

Before I could finish, the mech grabbed me from behind using a grapple hand.

...What a cheap shot!

"Got you now, hedgehog!" Eggman proclaimed as he pulled the hand back in.

I struggled a little bit to get out, releasing it was impossible.

Well, it would have been impossible if I hadn't used my trump card.

I concentrated a little, and the seven Chaos Emeralds appeared around me. They spun around in a circle for a little before I used their power.

Eggman attempted to contain me, but he obviously failed. Both of the mech's arms exploded, and I was in my awesome super form, Super Sonic.

I charged directly into the mech, causing the rest of it to explode. Apparently Eggman got the memo and bailed out in that shuttle thingy he always had with him.

Let's see. Option A is following him, and option B is destroy some of his new toys.

...Why not both?

I quickly followed Eggface by flying through the base. Along the way, I bashed a few turrets, busted some more robots, and basically destroyed anything else that looked important.

As I continued to chase the doc, I noticed the view. I've got to give him some credit where it's due. Eggman really knows how to make cool looking stuff. But nothing could beat the experience I had when I blasted my way through a few days earlier with-

Oh yeah, Chip.

I looked at my left wrist to look at Chip's neck bracelet. Ever since he left, I hadn't ever taken it off. It brought back those really good memories from that epic adventure.

...Really wish you could be here buddy.

I looked back up to see Eggman entering a really big dome like room. I went underneath the building and blasted through the floor. The sight I got was completely priceless.

Eggman was there, lying on the ground, looking like he was surrendering or something.

"S-Sonic!" Eggman said. "L-Look, go easy on me, alright!? I swear, I'll turn over a new leaf! Just give me a chance!"

What's that feeling people have when something seems really familiar? Cause I was having that feeling right now.

"Well, this is interesting," I said as I descended to the floor. "Are you actually feeling remorse? You know, if you played fairly, I wouldn't have to constantly bash your toys."

"Gotcha!" A button was then pressed.

You really would've thought that I had learned to not trust Eggman by now. Apparently not.

A fist suddenly came out of the wall, which launched me into a different wall, getting me out of my super form and separated me from the Chaos Emeralds. A glass wall then appeared between me and Eggman.

"Hehehehehe!" Eggman laughed. "You've walked right into my trap Sonic!"

"Oh please," I gloated. "Like this glass is gonna trap me." I then used my homing attack on the wall, only to realize that nothing happened. I then continuously used my homing attacks over and over again.

"Don't bother. I made sure it was hedgehog proof," Eggman said.

I let out a sigh. "Alright, you got me. Let me guess, you're going to use some kind of super weapon or something that I'm totally gonna destroy in the very near future?"

A grin appeared on the doctor's face. "And you would be right, if I did have a weapon."

"Huh?"

"You see, I finally realized that no matter what I do, you're going to beat me. That's why I've decided to finally take you out of the picture for good."

"Pfft. What're ya gonna do? Teleport me to another planet?"

"You could say that," Eggman said. He then pushed a second button. In the center of my side of the room, a hole opened up.

"W-wha?!"

"Behold, my latest and most efficient creation: the Egg Portal!"

A wormhole appeared in the 'Egg Portal' and began sucking everything into it on my side. I ran away as fast as I could, but all I did was inch toward it.

Eggman let out a laugh. "So long, friend!"

I watched as the Chaos Emeralds were sucked into the portal. Just great. Now my trump card was gone for good.

I was now about a foot away from the portal.

Now it was six inches.

Fix.

Four.

Three.

Two...

Before I could think of a way out, I was off the ground for a brief second, and then sucked into the portal.

* * *

Okay, I'm going to be completely honest with you. Being stuck in a time space rift was BORING.

The 'atmosphere' of the rift looked like the ocean. Since I can't swim, I was scared when I first got stuck here. But after a half hour or endless falling, I got downright bored of it.

Since I had all the time in the world, I decided to think about where I would end up.

Some alien planet nobody ever heard?

Probably not.

A prison cell?

That wouldn't even make sense.

An alternate universe?

...Maybe.

About five more minutes passed of me thinking of the possibilities. That's when I finally saw an end to this rift.

The other side of the opening looked green, meaning it was some kind of forest. Maybe I just got transported to some random Mobian forest.

In your face Eggman! You can't even teleport me off the planet! I did a silent cheer in my head.

That's when I realized something very important.

I was falling from the sky.

* * *

 **STAGE CLEAR**

 **TOTAL EMBLEMS: 1**

 **EMBLEMS ARE AWARDED BY COMPLETING STAGES OR DEFEATING BOSSES. COLLECT EMBLEMS TO UNLOCK EXTRAS!**


	3. Chapter 2 (Act 0: Prologue)

**Act 0-2: A New World**

Of course I would be falling from the sky! It's one of the oldest clichés in the book of ending up in weird places!

I started falling out of the rift and down to the ground below, giving me time to consider my options.

Maybe I could jump off a tree?

That wouldn't work at all. Those trees were too short.

Or maybe I could just land with my feet?

That would break my legs.

Perhaps I could-

I never got to finish my train of thought, as I landed face first with my face stuck in the ground...again. Am I ever gonna get a normal landing?

I pulled my head out from the ground. "Ow."

Alright, now to figure what forest this is.

I started running around looking for anything that looked familiar. To be honest, I was really hoping that I was back at Mystic Ruins. The open land was so cool!

After about a minute, I found a clearing. Too bad the only thing there was a small broken coliseum structure and some really tall stone ruins in the back-

...Wait a minute.

I looked back at the structures a second time. I'd never seen any ruins like this before. They did look like stuff that Knucklehead's ancestors might've built. I'd have to ask him about that later.

Now, back to the most important issue at hand: the Chaos Emeralds.

I remember seein 'em get sucked into that portal before me. And since I ended up in some Mobian forest, they're probably just scattered across the planet…again.

Shouldn't be too hard to collect 'em all again.

"GRRRRRRRR."

...Or maybe it was.

In a matter of seconds, I was surrounding by a bunch of black wolf like creatures. Aside from the deadly looking claws, the only thing to really say was that their faces were white and they had red eyes.

Maybe they were some kind of weird undiscovered species or something?

"Uh, hi there, whatever the heck you are!" I said. "You wouldn't have happened to see a shiny gem at all?"

"GRRRRRRRRR." The creatures started charging at me. Time for plan B.

"A simple no would be fine too!" I spin dashed my way through a hoard of the wolves, knocking many of them into the air. The same creatures quickly got back up.

"What's the matter?" I taunted. "Too scared to fight back?"

I immediately regretted saying that, as a bunch of humongous bears of the same color showed.

...That escalated pretty quickly.

Okay, there's clearly way too many of these things. There is absolutely no way I could win this fight without getting mauled alive.

...

You know what they say, live to fight another day. I quickly dashed away from the massive hoard.

* * *

Note to self: stay AWAY from this forest because of demonic monsters that want to eat my face.

Apparently there were more of those things throughout that forest, along with a few giant snakes, giant birds, and giant scorpions, all of which probably wanted me dead. I got chased to a cliff where I had to jump off in order to not die.

Unfortunately, I had fallen into a river.

"Somebody help!" I cried out as I waved my arms around. "I'm gonna die!" Seeing as nobody was trying to help, I let out a sigh of disappointment. "Well it could be worse."

Spoke too soon.

I looked ahead of me to see that the river was heading towards a waterfall.

It was times like these where I regretted no taking swimming lessons.

"Son of a-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

The first thing I saw when I woke up was a ceiling. I had been on the floor

"Uhhhhhh, my head." I sat upright to see that I was in a storage room of sorts. The shelfs contained tons of books on them. The walls had a greenish wallpaper on them.

So many questions went through my head. Where am I? How long was I out?

I looked out a back window and saw glimpse of a city. I couldn't tell if it was Station Square or Empire City.

Just then, a person entered the room. He wore a black T-Shirt with a collar, along with blue jeans. I don't why, but his face reminded me of hero from the comics. Judging by his height and appearance, I'd say he was in his later 20s or early 30s.

The man looked at me. "I see you're finally awake."

"Huh?" I asked with confusion. "What do you mean by finally?" I stood up on my feet. "What the heck happened?"

"I found you unconsciously floating in the water at the docks a few days ago. You had several minor bruises."

"I've been out for a few days?"

"Around five days to be exact."

My eyes widened. "Five days!?"

"Yes." He held out his hand. "I'm Tukson."

This guy seems awfully nice to me for some reason.

Brushing the thought aside, I shook his hand. "The name's Sonic."

"It's nice to meet you Sonic," Tukson replied. "So, how did you end up at the docks?"

I shrugged. "Beats me. The last thing I remember is fallin off a waterfall after running away from these black monsters in some forest."

Tucson looked pretty surprised from that last part. "You outran the Grimm? I find that a little hard to believe."

"…A what now?"

"How do you not know what the creatures of Grimm are?"

Ya know what, I'll just roll with it.

"Ooooooh, CREATURES of Grimm! I thought you said somethin else! My bad!" I nervously scratched the back of my head.

"…" Tukson gave me a look. "Anyway, at least tell me where you're from?"

"Uh, South Island," I answered.

"South Island? I can't say I've ever heard of it."

"Wouldn't expect ya to. It's not exactly the most well-known place on the planet."

"Well, that would explain why you don't look like a normal Faunus," Tucson said.

"Faunus?" I quickly looked in the window's reflection to make sure I didn't look any different. Sure enough, I was still my regular hedgehog self. "I think you might have mistaken me for some other animal. I'm CLEARLY a hedgehog. See the quills?"

"…Did you hit your head?"

Oh, he did NOT just say that.

"Of course I didn't hit my head! And what in the name of Chaos is a Faunus anyway?"

"…Chaos? Are you part of a cult?"

"No I am not part of a cult! I'm just a normal hedgehog trying to find out where on Mobius I ended up!"

"…What's Mobius?"

…

I couldn't help but laugh. This was all clearly a joke! A messed up one at that, but still a joke. How else could explain why this guy was bringin up topics I didn't know anythin about?

"Alright, very funny. Ya almost got me there. For a second, you almost had me convinced that this planet wasn't Mobius!" I continued to laugh at the joke.

"…What are you talking? The planets called Remnant, not Mobius."

…

…

I stopped laughing and froze up. "I'm sorry, what?"

I noticed that Tucson had a face or revelation for some reason. "Sonic…where do you think you are?"

"Beats me. Either Station Square, Empire City, or some other city on Mobius. Why?"

"Because this isn't the Mobius you're talking about. This is a world called Remnant."

Another world? Then that means that…

…Oh, you've gotta be kiddin me. Eggman's portal thingy actually worked.

Well great! Just great! Now I had to look for the Chaos Emeralds on a world I knew nothin about!

I turned back towards Tukson, who was now holding a box. "The heck is this?"

"If you really truly aren't from around here, then you're going to need something to help you out," Tukson explained.

"Which is?" I asked as I took the box.

"An outdated weapon that doesn't need ammunition. I don't think I'll ever be needing them, so they're yours to keep."

Them?

I opened up the box to see a pair of metal gauntlets. On the back palm area were folded up grappling hooks attached to in a mini canon.

Without hesitating, I put on the gauntlets to see that they were a perfect fit. Not only that, but they were surprisingly comfy. It looked great with my empty wrists and-

...

Wait a minute, empty wrists?

I double checked to be sure. Sure enough, I wasn't wearing anything on my right nor left wrist.

...Why wasn't I wearing Chip's bracelet?

* * *

 **SONIC CAN NOW USE METALLIC BLUR**

 **STAGE CLEAR**

 **TOTAL EMBLEMS: 2**


	4. Chapter 3 (Act 0: Prologue)

**Act 0-3: A Terrible Disguise**

This was bad.

This was very, VERY bad.

How could I lose Chip's bracelet!? That thing was like a sacred treasure to me! Well, maybe that's because I think it was, but that's beside the point!

"Is something wrong?" Tukson asked. "You seem a little paranoid right now."

Of course I looked paranoid right now! I just lost something my friend gave to me! And now it was gone!

I hurried toward the door. "Look, thanks for the help, but I really need to go right now."

"Why? What happened?"

"Let's just say I lost something very important to me." With that, I ran out of the building and onto the street, only to realize I had no idea where I was going.

...

I then quickly ran back inside to ask Tukson one last question. "Would you happen to have a map of Vale or something like that?"

"Absolutely," Tukson replied. He then reached under the counter and pulled up a small bag.

"Don't ya think it's a bit big for just one map?"

"That's why it's holding more than just a map. You may be able to pull off pretending to be a Faunus, but you still need a disguise."

"What's wrong with what I'm what I'm wearing right now?"

"Because the only thing you're wearing are gloves and sneakers."

...

That was quite literally the first time anybody ever mentioned that to me.

"Inside this bag are some clothes that should draw attention away from you. I'd also recommend thinking of a fake identity to hide who you really are."

I opened the bag to see the clothes that were inside.

...

"You've got to be kidding me."

* * *

"Don't forget that you're always welcome here," Tucson said to me as I closed the door behind me.

Okay, I'm going to level with you. I honestly believed I looked downright RIDICULOUS. I was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a black hoodie. In addition to that, I still wore my trademark sneaker and my newfound grapple gauntlets.

Exactly how was this supposed to draw attention away from me? Cause I really don't see it.

I kept on walking down the street. For some reason, I was the center of attention, and not in the good way. Most people just gave me weird looks. I even heard some people say things like 'Freak' and 'Dirty Faunus.'

What did they mean by that?

But hey, at least they didn't think I was some kinda weird alien. Maybe I could end up pulling this off!

"Hey there! Blue guy!"

Or not.

I turned around to see a blond girl dashing in my direction. She wore some pretty revealing clothes, had two matching bracelets, and let's just say her chest was very...distracting.

Maybe she was talking to some other blue guy? I kept on walking away, hoping that I was right.

"What's the matter buddy? Shy around girls?" she teased.

My eye twitched, and I turned back around. "You have no idea."

"So you can talk. I just need to ask you something."

"Let's say I don't wanna answer a question right now. Then what?"

Suddenly she grabbed me by the arm, and her bracelets turned into a pair of shotgun gauntlets. "Just answer the question I give you, and I'll make sure you don't end up in the emergency room tomorrow morning."

Why do all women I meet have to be somewhat threatening in any way, shape or form?

"Not exactly necessary to threaten me like that. Plus, we're in public, so unless you wanna end up in prison or somethin for assault, you might wanna let go," I quickly said.

"..." The girl let go of my arm. "You're a quick thinker. Quick talker too."

"I get that a lot." I held out my hand. "I think we got off on the wrong foot. What's your name anyway?"

The blond shook my hand. "Yang Xiao Long. And yours?"

I went into my signature pose. "Name's Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog."

Yang laughed a bit. "What kind of a last name is 'The Hedgehog'?"

"It's not my last name, just part of the nickname."

"So what is your last name then?"

Dang it! I forgot to think of one!

Okay, shouldn't be too hard. Just think of the first thing that comes to mind.

...

...

...

"Wentworth."

I mentally kicked myself from the stupid choice. Of all the choices I could've picked, I just had to go with the stupid one!

Well, at least it's than using my original birth name Maurice.

"...That's a dumb last name."

You don't say.

"Cool grapple gauntlets though," Yang stated.

"Thanks," I replied. "Cool shotgun bracelets."

"You mean Ember Celica?"

"Ember what now?"

"My weapon."

"You named your weapon?"

"And you didn't?"

"...No. I just got these things."

"Well now would be a good time to pick out a name."

There really wasn't any point in sayin no. If people here named their weapons (which is really weird), I might as well try to blend in.

Might Fists? No.

Grapple Gloves? Too obvious.

Zippies? Absolutely not.

"What about Metallic Blur?" I said, having been the first thing that came to mind.

Yang shrugged. "If that's what you want to call them. It's got my... _yang_ of approval."

"..." Did she just make a terrible pun using her name? Seriously, even my puns are better than that.

"Well, I better get going," Yang said. "Need to make some last minute preparations before I head to Beacon tomorrow."

"Beacon?"

"You don't know about Beacon Academy?"

"O-Of course I do!" I lied. "I just wanted to make sure you knew what it was."

"Suuuuuure," Yang said while walking off. "Talk to you some other time."

"See ya later," I said as I walked in the opposite direction.

I wonder what she was gonna ask me anyway.

Oh well. Maybe I'll ask her the next time I see her. Right now I gotta focus on findin the Chaos Emeralds and Chip's bracelet.

That shouldn't be too hard, right?

* * *

Remember when I said that finding the Chaos Emeralds and Chip's bracelet would be a breeze?

I take it all back.

Over the past six hours, I had aimlessly wondered the city for my search. I even checked jewelry stores, but to no avail.

There were even a few times were I thought I find one, but it turns out it was just some kind of gemstone in crystal form. I think they were called Dust or somethin among those lines. (And yes, it's with a capital 'D.') Apparently this Dust stuff is supposed to be the most powerful thing on whatever planet I was on.

Did I mention that there were a lot of these Dust shops? 'Cause there was lot throughout the city.

Anyway, back to the point. I was strolling down the sidewalk, slightly frustrated.

How is it that I haven't found anything yet!? It's like the universe wanted to make my life miserable!

Just then, I saw another Dust shop called 'From Dust until Dawn.' This was the first time I'd seen this store.

Well, it's worth a shot.

I walked inside to see the store clerk at the cash register. Dust crystal were stores underneath the counter and around the store, along with other Dust. The only other person in the shop was a girl wearing a red skirt. At least, I THINK she's a girl. She had a hood on, so it was hard to tell.

That's when I saw a tiny black box in the back of the shop.

I walked over to the box to see what it was. Maybe it was really expensive or something?

Only one way to find out.

I slowly opened up the box until the lid was removed. When I saw the contents, I nearly had a heart attack.

Inside that box was the blue Chaos Emerald in all its shining glory.

* * *

 **STAGE CLEAR**

 **TOTAL EMBLEMS: 3**


	5. Chapter 4 (Act 0: Prologue)

**Act 0-4: The Robbery**

I couldn't believe it.

I actually found one of the Chaos Emeralds. And all it took was six hours.

Now how was I going to get it out of here? I didn't have any money, and I'm definitely WAY above theft.

Hm...

Maybe this place accepts gold rings? I put the lid back on the box, picking it up and starting walking to the counter.

Only to see a gun pointed at the cashier's face.

Apparently a guy in a black bowling hat with orange hair along with a small group of men decided to rob the place. Rather than stealing money, they looked like they were stealing the Dust.

Under normal circumstances, I would have easily stopped this robbery. Unfortunately, I needed to get the emerald out of here ASAP.

That's why I slowly tiptoed towards the back entrance. It looked like it was working, 'til...

"Stop right there!"

I turned around to see one of the robbers pointing a gun directly at my face. "Who, me?" I causally said.

"Don't play dumb with me!" the guy responded. "Now give me the box and put your hands in the air!"

"Alright, fine." I handed over the box to the guy.

"Much better." He then opened the box...only to see that it was empty. "What!?"

The guy then turned back towards me to see that in my hand was the blue Chaos Emerald. "What's with the face? You asked for the box, so I gave you the box."

"Alright, that's it!"

At that very moment, the sound of glass shattering could be heard. I looked outside to see that one of the robbers had been thrown out the window by someone.

Don't you just love distractions?

I then used Metallic Blur to grab the guy's foot and pull him off the ground. While he was in the air, I punched him in the face, sending him back to the ground unconscious. "You might want to put a band aid on that!" I taunted. I then opened the back door. "See ya!"

I slammed the door behind me and did a mental cheer. I still couldn't believe I actually found a Chaos Emerald that quickly. With that, I started walking out of the ally I entered and to some other part of the city.

That's when something occurred to me. I hadn't been the only customer in the shop.

 _The only other person in the shop was a girl wearing a red skirt._

...

I needed to go back and save her!

I put the Chaos Emerald away and ran back into the store. When I re-entered, I saw a really surprising sight.

Outside of the front of the shop was the same girl from before, fighting off the black suited guys. But the most insane part was what she was using.

In her hands was a giant red scythe.

...No seriously, a giant red scythe.

...Where was she even keeping that?

Oh well, looks like she didn't need my help after all.

That's when I saw something barreling towards me, and fast. It hit the ground below me, sending me into the air and through the roof.

I used Metallic Blur to grab onto a nearby street light. I reeled myself over to get onto the street in front of the shop.

Also, I managed to drop kick one of those black suited guys (which was both awesome and satisfying).

"I could have taken him on my own," the girl said to me.

I turned to face her. "Can't let you have all the fun, now can I?"

The girl then let out a small chuckle, followed by her sticking out her hand. "I'm Ruby."

I shook her hand. "Cool name. I'm Sonic..." I took a moment to remember my fake last name. "...Wentworth."

I don't care how many times I say it, but Wentworth will always be a dumb name.

Just then, the orange haired guy walked out of the shop's front door. In his right hand was a cane, and in his left hand was-

Wait a minute.

Was that the Chaos Emerald I just found?

How did he-?!

...I guess I must've dropped it when I got launched into the air.

"Well, I have all I need here," the man began, "so that means we're done here."

From the tip of his cane, he launched some kind of rocket like thing.

And it was heading straight towards us.

...Seriously, was everything in this world a weapon!?

Luckily, Ruby and I dodged the rocket thing in an awesome manner.

"Oh come on!" I taunted. "Is that the best you've-?"

Then I realized that wasn't there anymore.

"Look, on the ladder!" Ruby exclaimed. I turned around to see the guy climbing up a ladder that led to a rooftop.

There is no way I was letting him get away with that emerald!

I used Metallic Blur to grapple my way up to the top of the building. A few short moments later, Ruby also got up there. How she managed to do that is something I still don't know.

"End of the line, buddy," I said to the orange haired guy.

He then put on a smirk. "Funny. I was going to say the same thing to you."

Out of nowhere, I flying vehicle flew up into sight. It looked like some kind of combo between a plane and helicopter. (I'm just gonna call it a heli-plane if that's okay with everyone.)

The guy then stepped into the heli-plane, which then starting going a higher.

"Well then, Red and Blue, I'm afraid this is where we part ways," he began as he threw a red Dust crystal at our feet. "Permanently." Another rocket thing was fired at the crystal.

"Look out!" Ruby warned. The two of us shielding ourselves from the explosion.

That's when I blacked out.

* * *

I look up in a blackish room with a single door. The only things in the room were a table and two chairs.

Speaking of chairs, I was sitting in one of them.

"Ugh, my head," I complained.

This was feeling really familiar. Something bad happened to me, which left me unconscious for several days, only to find out that some person had saved me for some reason.

Speaking of which, that person should walk through that door riiiiiight...now.

Right on cue, the door opened up, and a man walked through the door. He had grew-ish hair, had on a black coat, wore spectacles, and in his hands were a cup of coffee and a cane.

Luckily, they didn't look like it could be a weapon in any way at all. But seeing as how pretty much everything in this world was a weapon, so I wouldn't be surprised.

"Why hello there," the man greeted as he sat down in the chair opposite to me. His voice sounded really proper or something like that.

"Uh, hello?" I responded.

"It's good to see that you weren't severely injured from that concussive blast that hit you a few hours ago."

A few hours ago? At least it wasn't a few days this time.

That's when I thought of something.

Ruby was standing right next to me when that blast hit!

"Say," I began, "you wouldn't have happened to see a girl with a red hood with me, did you?"

"Don't worry too much about Ruby," the man responded. "I can assure you someone was able to protect her before the blast hit. I wish I could say the same about you."

How did he know who Ruby was?

"I can assume that you are wondering who I am, and what you're doing here right now."

"You don't say," I answered sarcastically.

"Well, allow me to put those questions to rest. My name is Professor Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon Academy."

Beacon Academy. Why did that name sound familiar?

 _"Well, I better get going. Need to make some last minute preparations before I head to Beacon tomorrow."_

 _"Beacon?"_

 _"You don't know about Beacon Academy?"_

Oh yeah. Yang said she was going there.

"As for why you're here," Ozpin continued, "I just want to ask you a few questions."

"Go ahead. I'm an open book!"

"Very well." Ozpin then pulled out a thingy that looked like a tablet.

When I saw what was on it, I freaked out.

It was footage of me falling from the sky and landing in that forest from the other day.

"H-How did you get that?!" I panicked.

"Let's just say I am a very resourceful man," Ozpin responded. "Now, surely there is a logical explanation for this occurrence, wouldn't you agree?"

I felt like I was sweating bullets.

There was no way I could make something up. The video clearly shows me falling out of the dang portal!

...Well, there's only one thing I could do now.

I took in a deep breath, and then starting telling Ozpin the truth. I told him who I was, where I came from, how I got to this world. For the next fifteen minutes, I basically told him everything about me.

"...and that's why I was at that shop," I finished.

"That was quite the tale," Ozpin said. "Very informative as well."

I didn't want it mention it, but that was the short version that only had the really important stuff. The full version is about two hours long.

"If ya don't mind me asking, you wouldn't have happened to see any of the Chaos Emeralds by any chance, would you?"

Ozpin reached under the table and pulled up another object. My heart literally skipped a beat, 'cause it was the blue Chaos Emerald. "Would they happen to look like this?"

I slowly nodded my head. "I thought that thief took it. How'd ya get it back?"

"It was found in the middle of the street after he got away. At some point after you went unconscious, it must have fallen out of his hands."

Oh, thank god! It wasn't out of my reach after all! "Not tryin to sound rude but, could I have it back?"

"Of course." Ozpin handed the emerald over to me.

One down, six to go.

"Now, there is one final question I would like to ask you."

"Shoot," I replied.

"As you now know, I am the headmaster at Beacon. At my academy, students from all over Remnant are trained to be the best huntsman and huntresses they can be."

"And?"

"I was wondering if you would like to attend."

...WHAT!?

Did that actually just happen!? I just got here and I'm already accepted into this guy's school?! I don't even like school! How was I supposed to find the emeralds if I was at a-

...Hold up. Maybe this was good thing. "You'll keep my identity a secret, right?"

"Of course. I'll even have the other professors refer to you by the false name you are using."

This was great! I could disguise myself as some student going to a school, and hunt for the other Chaos Emeralds and Chip's bracelet during my down time! It was the perfect plan!

That's why I answered Ozpin's offer with four simple words: "Then count me in!"

* * *

 **SONIC GOT THROUGH ACT 0**

 **TOTAL EMBLEMS: 4**

 **PERSPECTIVE CHANGE ENABLED. YOU CAN NOW CHANGE PERSPECTIVES BETWEEN UNLOCKED CHARACTERS.**

* * *

 _Shadow's POV_

The device began to activate, and a vortex opened up.

I stepped toward edge of the portal with my arms crossed. "This must be Eggman's interdimensional transporter."

GUN had given me information on the current situation. Sonic and the Chaos Emeralds had disappeared about a week ago. The following day, Eggman vanished as well. On both days, there were signs of interdimensional energy, similar to that of a Chaos Control. My mission was simple: find and retrieve Sonic, Eggman, and the emeralds at all costs.

The screen besides the portal read, 'USING PREVIOUS UNIVERSAL CORDINATES: 098385.'

I put my wrist communicator towards my mouth. "This is Agent Shadow to HQ. Requesting permission to initiate Operation Hunterhog now."

"Roger that," the voice of the Commander replied. "Permission granted. Best of luck."

"Understood." I then ended the communication and turned to my companions. "I hope you two are ready, because we're leaving now."


	6. Chapter 5 (Act 1: Accepted)

**File Select**

 **New Adventure**

 **-Adventure 1**

* * *

 **Mode Select**

 **-Adventure**

 **Extras**

 **Options**

* * *

 **Act Select**

 **Act 0: Prologue**

 **-Act 1: Accepted**

 **LOCKED**

 **LOCKED**

 **LOCKED**

 **LOCKED**

 **LOCKED**

 **LOCKED**

* * *

 _Previously on Sonic Adventure RX..._

 _Sonic single handedly assaulted Eggmanland once again under belief that the doctor has been planning something. Unfortunately, it was a trap, and Sonic and the Chaos Emeralds were pulled into a space time rift. This rift lead to a strange new world called Remnant. After encountering a pack of Beowolves and ending unconscious for five days after falling off a waterfall, Sonic met a Faunus names Tucson, who supplies the hedgehog with information regarding Remnant as well as two grapple gauntlets, which are later named Metallic Blur. Sadly, Chip's bracelet had gone missing, and Sonic went under a disguise by using the fake last name of Wentworth. After interfering with a Dust robbery, Sonic is accepted into a school called Beacon Academy as well as obtaining the blue Chaos Emerald._

 _Can Sonic find Chip's necklace and the other Chaos Emeralds, along with keeping his true identity a secret? Find out in_ **ACT 1: ACCEPTED**.

* * *

 **Act 1-1: The Trip There**

 _Sonic's POV_

I have had a lot of really good views in my lifetime. Most of them were of Mobius when I was raiding the Death Egg, and every time, that view was still awesome.

Why am I talking about awesome views?

Cause I was having one right now.

All of the students were gettin to Beacon on a flying ship (which I have absolutely no problems with). If ya looked out the window, you could see the whole dang city.

It was awesome! So many places to go to!

...Which also meant more places to search.

...I guess every upside does have a downside.

BUT at least I had one Chaos Emerald. That's something good!

I walked around the ship out of absolute boredom. I noticed many different people talking with each other. I think Ozpin said that the minimum age for getting into Beacon was 17. That meant that all these people were my age or older. Pretty insane.

Maybe I found it insane because I was the same age as them and they were taller than me. Or I was just shorter.

Then again, most human adults on Mobius are taller than me. This really wasn't a big deal to me.

That's when I heard a somewhat familiar voice.

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister's going to Beacon with me! This is the best day EVER!"

I walked towards the place the voice came from. The person I found was somewhat I had met just yesterday.

"Yang?!"

The blonde turned around to see me. "Sonic? Is that actually you?"

"Heck yeah it's me!" I responded. "Nice seein ya here!"

"You too! I had no idea you also got into Beacon."

"Same here. I literally just got accepted yesterday." I noticed that Yang chuckled a bit. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing really. I just find it kind of funny that you got into a school you didn't even know about."

She still remembered that? "You're never gonna let me live that down, are ya?"

"Nope!"

I let out a sigh. "Oh well."

"Yang, who are you talking to?" a new voice asked. This one also sounded familiar.

And it was. Cause the owner of that voice just so happened to wear an awfully familiar red hooded cloak.

"Ruby!?"

"Sonic!?"

"You two know each other?" Yang asked.

"We literally met last night. How do you know Ruby?"

"Because Ruby here is my little sis!" She then gave Ruby a one armed hug.

They were sisters? What're the odds that I'd meet both of 'em on the same day?

I then turned to Ruby. "Aren't you a bit young to be here?"

"Well, yeah," Ruby began, "but Ozpin let me into Beacon two years early and that's so cool! I can't believe I'm actually here!"

Two years!? She must be a really good fighter of somethin!

"I like your weapon!" she then suddenly added.

I then held up my hands, which were currently wearing Metallic Blur. "These old things? They're not that impressive."

"How could you say that?! Of course it's impressive! It's not very often that I see an awesome weapon like this!"

"Calm down!" I said. "It's just a little weapon."

"It's so much more than that! It's an extension of yourself! Seeing new weapons is like meeting new people, only better!"

...I'm sorry, what? Did she just say that Metallic Blur is an extension of myself? That's the weirdest thing I've ever heard!

To be honest, I really wanted to casually get away from Ruby. I couldn't just say 'Get lost,' or something cruel like that. I'm a fairly nice guy.

"Hey, listen," I started as I began walking away. "I think I'm gonna walk around a bit more, so I guess I'll see ya around?"

"No problem!" Ruby happily said.

"See you later Sonic!" Yang added.

I gave them a good bye wave as I continued to walk away from them.

Man, this world was weird. I've been here about a week and the only people I've met are a guy that owns a book store, a blonde girl with two very big...distractions, and a younger (and also slightly annoying) girl who has a weird obsession with weapons.

Basically, Yang reminded me of Rouge (for obvious reasons) and Ruby reminded me of Tails when I first met him (no offense). Not a very good first impression.

As I continued walking, I passed by a group of other students who were gathered in front of a holographic screen.

 _"...And in other news, yet another White Fang protest turned violent. The once peaceful organization led an attack in Northern Vale. Some eyewitnesses claim to have also spotted several combat robots with the group. These robots seemed to under the command of a rather obese man."_

I froze up when I heard that last part.

Several combat robots? Led by a rather obese man?

No way. No freaking way.

Did Eggman follow me here?

I immediately shrugged it off. Eggman sent me to this world to get rid of me. There's no way he would just follow me like that. It was probably just some kind of weird coincidence.

But still...

If that really is Eggman, then why would he follow me here?

That's when I felt myself bump into someone.

"Watch where you're going, you dunce!"

Huh?

I looked straight ahead to see there was a girl in front of me. She was wearing a white dress and had some kind of ponytail (at least I think it's a ponytail) on the top part of the back of her head. Another thing to say is that she looked pretty mad at me.

"Uh, can I help you?" I casually asked.

"You just bumped into me!" she exclaimed. "How about you show some manners?!"

"And how do I know that you didn't bump into me?"

"Don't act like a child! I demand an apology!"

"Well excuuuuuuuuuuse me, princess!"

That's when she slapped me across the face.

"OWWWWWWWWWW!"

"How dare you talk to me like that?! Do you have any idea who I am?!"

"Don't know, don't care," I replied as I put a hand on my cheek.

"I'm Weiss Schnee! SCHNEE! As in the Schnee Dust Company!"

Oh joy, she's one of those snobby rich girls. Hooray.

"What are you, brain dead?!"

"I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be alive if my brain was dead," I joked.

Weiss stomped her foot. "You are such a child!" She then stormed off to some other part of the ship.

...I guess you could say I've also met a semi-equivalent female version of Vector. Ya know, 'cause they both get on your nerves. Chaos have mercy on whoever gets in her way.

I don't know why, but I've got a feelin that my time at Beacon is gonna be pretty interesting.

* * *

 **STAGE CLEAR**

 **TOTAL EMBLEMS: 5**


	7. Chapter 6 (Act 1: Accepted)

**Act 1-2: Arriving at Beacon**

 _Sonic's POV_

As soon as the ship landed, I saw a blonde dude run past everyone else and vomit in the trash can. Poor guy must've had motion sickness.

The rest of the trip of was dull, and I just spaced out for a while. That while turned out to be fifteen minutes. I also spent that time tossing the Chaos Emerald up in the air repeatedly.

And let me tell you, that wait was well worth it. 'Cause I got yet another awesome view in this world, and it was of the school. To make this brief, let's just say that there's a reason it's called Beacon.

The place was huge! The main tower reached all the way above the clouds! The only place I've really seen that happen is at one of Eggman's bases. Seeing an actually building like that was a nice change of pace.

...And I quickly got bored from nothing to do.

...Maybe now would be a good time to go over my fake identity.

If anybody asks, my name is Sonic Wentworth (still hate it), I'm a type of Faunus that looks exactly like a hedgehog, and I'm from a very secluded island that nobody's ever heard of. If anyone asks about the Chaos Emerald, I'll just say it's a more powerful version of Dust that's very rare.

Sounds believable enough to me! Let's just hope everyone else does!

That's when I felt something softly touch me foot. I looked down to see that it was a red Dust crystal (I think). Somebody must've dropped it.

Now, being the righteous guy I am, I picked up the crystal so I could give it back to its owner.

When I looked in the direction it came from, I saw two people from the ship: Ruby and Weiss.

And it looked like Weiss was yelling at Ruby.

"What is wrong with you!? Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused!?" Weiss scolded.

"S-Sorry," Ruby apologized. "It was an accident."

It looked like Weiss was giving Ruby a difficult time about something. Being the righteous person I am, I decided to do the right thing.

I lightly tossed the crystal in a random direction and walked towards the scene. "Hey!"

The two girls both noticed me. Ruby seemed relieved I was here, but Weiss seemed a little ticked off. "You again!"

"Who else were ya expecting, the mailman?" I teased. I then looked towards Ruby and helped her to her feet. "You okay?"

"I-I think I am," Ruby replied a little shyly. "It's just that I-"

"SHE is a danger to my personal safety!" Weiss interrupted in an accusing tone.

"Oh really?" I asked. "How?"

"She almost got me killed!"

"It was an accident!" Ruby protested. "Honest!"

"Don't worry kid," I assured. "I believe ya. And what exactly happened anyway?"

"I exploded."

"...No seriously, what happened?"

"But that is what happened! I exploded!"

"...You look pretty fine for someone that just exploded."

"How could you take her side!?" Weiss suddenly interrupted.

I turned back towards Weiss and gave a very simple response. "Because I don't like you, ya little brat."

"How dare you call me a brat!? You know exactly who I am and what I could do to you!"

"You're Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company," a new voice answered.

The three of us turned out heads to see that the voice came from yet another girl. She wore white and black clothing and also had black hair. In her hand was the Dust crystal I had tossed, which she gave back to Weiss.

I don't know why, but this girl reminded me of Shadow.

"Finally! Some proper recognition," Weiss said.

"A company also known for its questionable work force," the girl continued.

"W-What!? That is not-!" Weiss then angrily stormed off.

At that moment, I was so tempted to shout, "Ya might wanna get some ice for that nasty burn!"

"Talk to you later maybe?" Ruby shouted out. I don't know why she said that to that brat. Maybe Ruby was just tryin to be nice or somethin.

That's when I remembered that other girl from a few seconds ago. "Thanks for-" I never finished, as I saw her walking away from us. Ruby and I let out a sigh of disappointment and laid down on the ground. "Some first day, huh?"

"Tell me about it," Ruby sulked.

"Hi there," yet another new voice said. Seriously, this was starting to get repetitive!

We looked up to see the blonde kid from earlier. Ya know, the one who threw up after the trip here. He was reaching his hand out.

"You alright?" he asked.

"No, we're totally fine," I answered sarcastically as Ruby and I stood back up. "We were just lying on the floor for absolutely no reason at all."

"Really?" Ruby said. "I thought we were lying on the floor because we were-"

"I was being sarcastic."

"Oh." She then turned to the blond kid. "I'm Ruby, and this here is my friend Sonic."

"Sup," I said at the mention of my name. "What's yours?"

"Janue Arc," he responded. "It's short, sweet, rolls off the tongue well. Ladies love it."

Ruby and I both let out a chuckle at that last part. "Do they?"

"T-They will! At least I think they will."

I still couldn't stop laughing. "If that's what helps you sleep at night, keep on believin that."

"Well, that's what my mom always tells me."

I started to get the feeling that this guy had little experience with women. Then again, I didn't either. "You guys wanna take a walk around the campus?"

* * *

 _Ruby's POV_

Sonic was SO cool! Those quills on the back of his head were really cool, not to mention his awesome sneakers! And his personality was so cool too! He always acted so laid back and enjoyable! And not to mention his awesome weapons! It's not every day I get to see a really, really, really awesome and outdated weapon like that!

Oh, sorry! I'm getting off on a tangent here!

Anyway, the three of us starting walking around, heading for where ever we were supposed to be. For some reason, I think there was a little bit of an awkward silence.

Do I say something? Should I ask them how they're doing?

Curse my social awkwardness!

"So," Sonic said, breaking the silence. "You guys got any cool toys too?"

"A what?" Janue asked.

"I don't know, something like these grapple gauntlets."

I light bulb sparked over my head. "Pick me! Pick me!"

"Alright then, show us what ya got!" Sonic said.

I smiled before pulling out Crescent Rose and unfolding it into scythe form. Both of them looked SO shocked. I think I saw Sonic's mouth drop wide open.

"Woah!" Janue said with amazement. "That's really neat!"

"I know!" I said. "But it's not just that! It's also a high impact sniper rifle!"

"Huh?" Sonic asked.

"It's also a gun."

"Ah." He then turned to Janue. "How 'bout you?"

"I...have this!" Janue then pulled out a sword.

"And?"

"And...it does this!" He then pulled out the scabbard, which turned into a shield. "Isn't that cool?"

"I...guess it is?" Sonic said. "But doesn't the shield just weight the same?"

Janue looked down in disappointment. "It does." He then turned back towards me. "So, how'd you get your weapon?"

"Actually, I made it myself," I proudly replied.

I noticed that Sonic froze up on the spot. "You're kidding, right?"

I shook my head. "Nope! All students at Signal forge their own weapons. It took forever to make, but it was SO worth it!"

It might've been me, but I think Sonic got some kind of idea. "Do you think you can make other stuff?"

Told you so.

"What were you thinking?" I asked with hidden enthusiasm.

"Just give me two seconds." He then dashed, and (I'm not kidding when I say this) returned two seconds later with a piece of paper and a sketch. "Sorry I took so long. It was kinda hard to find a piece of paper."

My mouth fell wide open.

"How did you do that?!" Janue asked in shock.

"Uh, do what?" Sonic replied.

"That!"

"What, you mean my speed? I'm just really, really fast. There's a good reason my name is Sonic."

"That's so cool!" I said in awe. "You've got to teach me how to do that!"

"Sorry kid, but I seriously doubt you can run that fast."

I tried to hold back a laugh. "You'd be surprised."

Sonic laughed. "Kid. I'm the fastest thing alive. I don't wanna put you down, but there's no way you could-"

One second later, I showed him my semblance by dashing over to the wall and back in about three seconds.

"...Nevermind." He then handed me the sketch. "Think you can make those?"

I looked at the sketch. They were a drawing of sneakers that had these things on the back of them. "Don't you already have a weapon?"

"Let's just say these are some extra additions."

I nodded and looked back at the sketch. "It doesn't look that difficult to make. Maybe a few hours at most."

"Which means?"

"I'll have them ready for you by tomorrow!"

"Sweet!" Sonic gave me a thumbs up. "Can't wait to see 'em!"

And that's when something occurred to me.

"Aren't we supposed to be going somewhere right now?" I asked.

There was an awkward silence between us.

"I don't know," Janue said. "I was following you two."

"...Give me a sec." Sonic dashed off yet again and came back just as quickly. "We're supposed to be goin that way."

"Thanks!" I said as the three of us began walking towards the direction we were supposed to be going.

So Sonic was super fast and a really friendly guy? We were going to be best friends in no time!

* * *

 **RUBY ROSE IS NOW PLAYABLE**

 **STAGE CLEAR**

 **TOTAL EMBLEMS: 6**


	8. Chapter 7 (Act 1: Accepted)

**Act 1-3: Upgraded**

 _Shadow's POV_

I landed in an alleyway when I exited the time space rift. A few seconds later, my two companions fell through: Knuckles and Silver.

"Note to self," Silver said as he stood up. "Don't ever walk into a portal that's on the ground."

"You're telling me," Knuckles muttered as he also stood up. "This sort of stuff happens way too often."

"That's not important right now," I said. "Our first priority is to find out where we are."

"You mean YOUR top priority," Silver corrected. "We're only here to help you find Sonic."

"And why didn't you just bring your Rouge and Omega along with you?" Knuckles questioned.

"Because they weren't ready at the time," I answered. "You two were the best I could find."

"Well, mission accomplished, Shadow! You brought us to some world none of us know about!"

"If you don't shut up, I will break your arms."

"I like to see you try," Knuckles challenged.

I put on a small smirk. "Very well." I started walking towards the echidna in a threatening manner.

"Guys!" Silver interrupted. He then used his psychic abilities to move us away from each other. "We don't have time to get in each other's throats."

"I hate to say it, but Silver's right," Knuckles agreed. "You dragged us here to help you on your dumb mission. So let's just get it over with and get out of this world."

That was by far the smartest thing I ever heard him say. "Fine. But since I brought you here, you listen to me."

"No guarantees."

"Good enough." I then started walking out of the alleyway. "Let's go."

* * *

 _Ruby's POV_

"Yo Ruby!"

I turned around to see that Sonic was catching up to me. "Oh, hi!"

"Pretty boring back there, huh?" Sonic asked.

"Not really."

"You didn't find that boring?"

"Only a little, but not that much. I was actually kind of interested."

"...Moving on. I guess your headin to make my extensions."

"Yup! I really can't wait for you to see them when I'm finished!"

"Ya won't need to," Sonic said. "I kinda wanna help ya make em."

I was a little shocked from Sonic's response, and yet also excited! Maybe he was like me!

"That, and I forgot something in the sketch."

"What do you mean?" I asked as I pulled out the sketch. "It looks fine."

"I mean that I didn't put how it works."

"Oh. Well how does it work?"

"I don't know. Suction cups?"

I gave him a blank look. That sounded super lame. Sonic needed a weapon that was just as awesome as him! And suction cups weren't that awesome!

That's when I saw that Sonic was holding something. "What's that?"

"What? This?" He pointed toward the object in his hand. It looked like a blue Dust crystal that looked something like an emerald. Oh, and it was really shiny! "It's just a Dust crystal I found."

"It's...so...cool!" I said in awe.

"I know, right? It's even powerful enough to power an entire city block."

Super powerful...

Suction cups...

That's when a light bulb appeared above my head. "I got it!"

"Got what?" Sonic asked. "The air?"

"I know what your weapon's extension can do! And that thing can be its power source!"

Sonic's face then had a grin on it. "Then what're we waitin for? Let's go make an awesome weapon!"

* * *

 _Silver's POV_

I'm not going to lie. This city was amazing. Considering I came from a farther time period then everyone else, that truly is saying something. Even after walking around for hours, it was still a really good site.

Knuckles and I were waiting outside a shop called 'Tucson's Book Trade.' Shadow had gone inside to ask if the owner had any possible leads. That left us two to gaze at the city while leaning against a wall.

"Hey Silver," Knuckles suddenly asked.

"Yeah?" I responded.

"You ever wonder why we're here?"

"What, like metaphysically?"

"No, I mean why are WE here, right now?"

"...Because Shadow asked us and we said yes?"

"I wouldn't exactly call death threats asking."

"Funny. I thought you weren't scared of him."

"I'm not. I'm only here to find Sonic."

That sounded a little too good to be true. Surely there had to be another rea-

"So that when I find, I could punch him in the face for being an idiot once again."

Never mind.

At that moment, Shadow walked out of the store. "We're in the kingdom of Vale on a world called Remnant."

"Well, that answers that question," I said.

"But what about the other question," Knuckles continued. "Is this even the right place?"

Shadow crossed his arms. "Absolutely. Sonic is definitely here, and it's safe to assume that Eggman and the Chaos Emeralds are as well."

* * *

 _Sonic's POV_

If I had to say what I looked like in one word, I'd say awesome.

Why? 'Cause attached to the rims of Metallic Blur were two extensions that both looked like my original Bounce Bracelet (with those golden extension thingies too). Ruby also said remodeled them after Yang's Ember Celica by having the metal gauntlet part fold into the bracelet. To top all that off, the grappling hooks were replaced with blue energy grapples (which utterly blew my mind).

On my feet were high tech-ish shoes that looked like my Lightspeed Dash shoes from the Space Colony incident. (Ruby said I should call the shoes Aero Anchors; you'll see why very shortly.) The green lights on each part was blinking green, showing that they were on and ready to be used.

And where exactly did that power come from? The Chaos Emerald.

To top all of that off, I was wearing green sunglasses on my forehead. They didn't have any real purpose other than looking really cool.

I'll admit it. Ruby was almost as good as Tails at makin cool stuff.

Almost.

"Ready?" Ruby asked.

"I was born ready!" I replied with a thumbs up.

"Okay!"

I activated Metallic Blur and used an energy grapple to latch on to the ceiling of the room. On the way up, I aimed Aero Anchors at the wall and activated them.

As soon as that happen, I was now standing on the wall. Seems like the gravity systems in Aero Anchors were working perfectly. Shame I couldn't move at all like this.

Now to see if the hands work.

I deactivated the gravity systems of Aero Anchors and switch it for Metallic Blur. Sure enough, the gauntlets stuck to the wall.

"Wow!" Ruby said in awe. "I think I outdid myself!"

"Ya think?" I said as I landed back on the ground. "I can't wait to see everyone's reactions when I bust out these bad boys!"

* * *

 **SONIC CAN NOW USE AERO ANCHORS**

 **STAGE CLEAR**

 **TOTAL EMBLEMS: 7**


	9. Chapter 8 (Act 1: Accepted)

**Act 1-4: Preparing for Initiation**

 _Yang's POV_

"And Ruby made that stuff for you?" I asked.

"Heck yeah she did!" Sonic said. "And it's AWESOME!"

"I think my little sis out did herself this time."

"I said the exact same thing!"

"And I can't forget to mention the awesome sunglasses you're wearing. They've got my... _yang_ of approval!"

"...Don't ever do that again," Sonic stated with a bored look.

Sonic and I were making our final preparations for initiation. I had put on Ember Celica, while Sonic was prepping his upgraded Metallic Blur (I found it neat how Ruby remodeled them after Ember Celica) and his new shoes called Aero Anchors (which personally, I think had a much better name).

"Could I ask ya a question 'bout Ruby?" Sonic asked.

"Sure thing," I answered.

"Why is she such a...how do I put this nicely...weapon geek?"

"Oh, Ruby's always been like that. It's like how you have your cool attitude, and how I have my amazing looks." I then showed off my amazing hair.

I heard Sonic mutter something under his breath.

"What did you just say?"

"N-nothing! Nothing at all!"

Time to have a little fun.

"Really? Because I think I heard you say something about you having a crush on Ruby."

Sonic froze up on the spot.

"W-what!?" he exclaimed.

"Come on! Don't try to deny it!" I said. "You're obviously in love with my little sis!"

"That's not even what I was saying to begin with! All I said was that she doesn't have a giant mallet!"

He was making this WAY too easy for me.

"What makes you think that!?" Sonic asked.

I let out a laugh. "It's so obvious! You seem to talk to her a lot, you had her upgrade your gear, and now you ask me what she's like! You're like a secret admirer!"

If Ruby ever meets a hot guy, I WILL go through this exact rutine.

"Have you forgotten that I'm not exactly the same species as Ruby?"

"That makes it even more romantic! It's a forbidden love, like Romeo and Juliet!"

"Don't they both die in the end?" Sonic asked as he pulled something out his locker, though I didn't see what it was.

"...Okay, bad example, but you get the point."

He let out a sigh. "Can we just stop talking about this?"

"Sure thing, red face."

"Shut up!"

I would just like to say that Sonic's face wasn't actually red, and that he never had a crush on Ruby, but the reaction was still hilarious.

* * *

 _Knuckles' POV_

"Are you sure this is the place?" Silver asked.

Shadow nodded. "It matches the description perfectly."

"And you're sure Sonic is here?" I asked.

"Absolutely."

The place we arrived at was massive. There was a tower that went above the clouds. According to everyone in Vale, this place was called Beacon Academy. Now I could see why.

"We have no time for sightseeing," Shadow reminded. "You both know what we need to do here."

"But how are we going to find him?" Silver asked. "The place is massive!"

"I've managed to sense the energy from one of the Chaos Emeralds. If we are to assume anything, it's that the emerald is with Sonic."

"And if we find the Chaos Emerald, we find Sonic."

"That's plan A," Shadow replied. "Plan B is we ask the students and staff if they've seen him."

"Then what are we waiting for?" I said as I pounded my fists together. "Let's go find Sonic!"

"It's not that simple."

"What do you mean?"

"We can't barge in stating we're looking for someone. Remember, this is a school."

"What are you saying?" Silver asked.

"What I'm saying," Shadow began, "is that we infiltrate tonight and search then for leads then."

* * *

 _Blake's POV_

From the moment I first saw him, something seemed off about Sonic.

I had learned his name when that Yang girl introduced him and her sister Ruby to me last night.

The most interesting thing about him was his appearance. Most Faunus had traits that could be easily hidden. But Sonic didn't have that. His whole body resembled that of a hedgehog. The quills on the back of his head, the spines on his back, the ears on the top of his head that resembled mine, even the tail. I have met many Faunus, but none that even looked close to him.

But the strangest thing, was that he never seemed to acknowledge it. He didn't even make an effort to hide his features. Even when I had briefly met him last night, Sonic never said one negative thing about his life. It was as if he didn't care who he was, or accepted it.

Perhaps I should do the same.

No. I couldn't. I needed to keep myself hidden. I needed people to see me for who I am, not what I am.

Brushing the thought aside, I grabbed Gambol Shroud from my locker and closed it. All the while, a single thought went through my head.

If Sonic truly was hiding something, then what was it?

* * *

 _Sonic's POV_

I expected initiation to be...different. I had absolutely no idea we were gonna be fighting those Grimm things in a forest. If their initiation was gonna be this intense, I thought about what their graduation ceremony was.

It should also be stated that I have zero issues with any of this. Nobody (with the exception of Ozpin and possibly every teacher at this place) knew how much experience I had. I don't wanna brag or anythin, but I'm probably leagues ahead of these students. Plus I had the Chaos Emerald with me in case things got dicey, so yeah.

Speaking of which, all of the students (including me) were standing on white platforms. I was standing next to Ruby, Yang, and Janue. Ozpin and a blond woman (whose name I think is Glynda) were standing off to the side and giving a brief speech. I actually started listening to said speech when I heard the mention of getting teammates today.

"These teammates will be with you in your time here at Beacon," Ozpin began." So it is in your best interest to pair with someone with whom you can work well. That being said the next person you make eye-contact with after you land will be your partner for the next four years."

I'm pretty sure I saw Ruby act like she got hit by a truck when she heard that last bit.

"After landing, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path…or you will die."

A record scratched in my mind. Did he just say 'land?'

I looked at the platform below me and came to a realization; I was standing on a catapult.

"You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and we will grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

I noticed that Janue raised his hand.

"Good. Now take your positions."

I looked to my far left to see other students getting launched into the forest from the catapult, one at a time. I was at the end of the line, which gave me plenty of time to think.

How do you launch yourself off a catapult with style?

I saw that Yang winked at Ruby before putting on a pair of sunglasses before getting catapulted. Ruby was quick to follow.

Which was immediately followed by a screaming Janue.

Now it was my turn to fly.

I put my green sunglasses over my eyes and made a running stance. "Let's do this!"

As soon as the catapult launched me into the air, one of the most enjoyable moments in my life began.

* * *

 **YANG XIAO LONG IS NOW PLAYABLE**

 **KNUCKLES THE ECHINDA IS NOW PLAYABLE**

 **BLAKE BELLADONNA IS NOW PLAYABLE**

 **STAGE CLEAR**

 **TOTAL EMBLEMS: 8**


	10. Chapter 9 (Act 1: Accepted)

**Act 1-5: Three's a Crowd**

 _Sonic's POV_

"YAH-HOO!"

This was, by far, one of the most awesome things I've ever done.

I flew through the air like a blue bullet. When I took a look at where everyone else was in the sky, I noticed that they were all going in different directions. I'm pretty sure I even saw Ruby hit a bird face first.

Now that I was in the air, I had to focus on very important thing: landing.

And there was no way I was gonna land on my face again.

I saw a tall tree ahead of me and managed to grind on one of the branches. From there, I jumped into the air, and thanks to my upgraded Metallic Blur, managed to use my Bounce Ball technique to safely get to the ground.

If I had to judge that landing, I'd give it an 8/10.

Now, where the heck is that temple place? I know it's in the northern part of this forest, but I couldn't exactly figure out where north was.

...

Maybe I'd get a better view from the trees.

I used Metallic Blur to grapple myself up the top of a tree. From there, I could barely see the place I had to go to.

But why did it look so familiar?

...Wait a minute. This whole forest looks familiar too.

...

And then it clicked. This is that forest I ended up in when I got to this world!

Which could only mean one thing...

I jumped back down to the ground and ran in a different direction. Heading for the temple could wait. I needed to find Chip's bracelet first.

* * *

 _Ruby's POV_

Got to find Yang, got to find Yang, got to find Yang...

What if I can't find her? What if she already has a partner?

Well, there's always Janue. He's funny! And nice! Buuuuuut I don't think he'd last well in a fight.

What about Blake? That whole ominous thing about her is really cool! Plus she likes books! Buuuuuut I don't think I'd be able to start a conversation with her.

Argh! Let's see, there's Yang, Blake, Janue, Sonic...

Who else do I know?

I slowed down since I saw someone ahead of me. The person turned her head, and it was...

Weiss.

...

And then she walked away from me.

"Wait, don't go!" I said, followed by me lowering my head in disappointment. "We're supposed to be teammates."

…

"INCOMING!"

"Huh?"

And then I collided with someone. That someone was Sonic.

"Ow," Sonic complained as he started to stand back up. "Sorry 'bout that."

"It's alright," I said. "So how are you doing?"

"Oh, ya know. Just got catapulted into some random forest which a bunch of death monsters just look for some old temple. The usual."

"You do this often?"

"You really need to learn sarcasm." He then did a few leg stretches. "So, I guess we're teammates now."

I scratched the back of my head. "Yeeeeah, about that."

Just then, I saw Weiss come back and drag me by the hood. "Don't think this makes us friends."

"You came back!" I exclaimed in joy as I raised my arms in the air.

Sonic had a look of disappointment on his face. "Well, I certainly feel bad for ya."

* * *

 _Weiss' POV_

I turned around to once again see that aggravating hedgehog Faunus again. "Don't you have somewhere else to be?"

"Good to see you too," he said in a sarcastic manner. "How ya been? Cause I've been doing great until you showed up."

How dare he talk to me like that! "Do you ever stop talking?"

"Only when I'm sleepin!"

Oh joy. "I really don't like you very much."

"The feeling is mutual."

"So why haven't you left?"

"Because you two clearly need help. No offense to you Ruby."

"It's okay," Ruby said.

What will make this guy leave me alone!? "Look, you dunce-"

In the blink of an eye, the Faunus was right in front of my face. "And stop calling me a dunce! The name's Sonic!"

I was shocked at how fast he got there. "How did you-"

"Get in front of ya so quickly?" Sonic finished, crossing his arms in a cocky manner. "I'm really, really fast. Found that out when I was five."

It took me a minute to process what he said. "You expect me to believe that you unlocked your Aura and discovered semblance when you were five years old? How gullible do you think I am?"

Sonic made a confused expression. "The who and what now?"

...Was this some kind of joke? "I'm talking about your speed, you dunce!"

"Actually, you were talking about me having a 'semblance' or somethin like that."

"...Is this supposed to be funny? Stop pretending that your speed and your semblance are two different things!"

"...Y-Ya got me! Totally just a joke! I definitely know that my speed is my semblance!" Sonic said in a joking and slightly suspicious manner. "Now, if we're gonna reach that forest temple, the three of us better get movin!"

...

Did he just say 'the three of us?'

"You're not coming with us," I stated.

Sonic turned to face me. "Huh?"

"There is no way I am siding with a Faunus like you. Besides, I already have a teammate."

Ruby did a slight wave when I acknowledged her.

Sonic didn't seemed even slightly phased. "No offense to either of ya, but I'm a better fighter than both of you put together."

"Oh please!" I responded. "You're just making stuff up to impress me!"

"You wish. Where I come from, I'm one of the best fighters around."

I gritted my teeth. "Then how about you stop bragging and prove it!"

He let out a chuckle. "Alright then. What's the strongest Grimm you can think of?"

"A Nevermore. Why?"

"No reason," the hedgehog Faunus replied as he began walking away from us.

"Where are you going?" Ruby asked with concern.

Sonic turned to face us. "Isn't it obvious? I'm gonna hunt down a Nevermore."

* * *

 **WEISS SCHNEE IS NOW PLAYABLE**

 **STAGE CLEAR**

 **TOTAL EMBLEMS: 9**


	11. Chapter 10 (Act 1: Accepted)

**Act 1-6: Challenge Accepted**

 _Sonic's POV_

"Are you insane!?" Weiss yelled. "You can't just hunt down a Nevermore by yourself!"

"Why the heck not?" I shrugged. "You obviously need proof of my skills, so that's how I'm gonna prove it."

"But you'll die!"

"I thought ya didn't like me."

"I don't, but I'm not going to let you get yourself killed."

I let out a cocky chuckle. "Believe me, I won't. And who knows? This could even be fun!"

"Fun?! How could you possibly think that putting yourself danger is fun?!"

"Whoever said anything about liking danger? I'm just a guy who loves adventure." I started to walk off. "Now, if you excuse me, I have a Grimm to hunt."

"Shouldn't you at least find a partner first?" Ruby asked with concern.

I put on a cocky smile. "Don't need one." And then I dashed off.

...Only to return two seconds later. "Ya think you could tell me what a Nevermore looks like? Cause I have no idea."

I noticed that Weiss face palmed herself. "Any you wonder why you irritate me."

* * *

 _Yang's POV_

"Hellooooooooooooo?" I called out as I strolled through the forest. "Is anyone there? I'm getting kind of bored right now!"

I had been walking for a while since I landed (with style). I hadn't found a partner yet, I hadn't encountered any Grimm, and I was getting really bored.

That's when I saw a nearby bush move. "Ruby is that you?" I asked as I peered behind the bush.

"GRRRRRRR."

"...Nope."

I quickly moved out of the way as two Ursai charged out of the bush and ended up a few feet away from me. I readied up Ember Celica and got into a fighting stance.

"Hey there!" I said. "You wouldn't have happened to see a girl in a red skirt walk through here, did you?"

One of the Ursa charged at me.

"You could have just said no." I back flipped in an awesome fashion to avoid a swipe. "Oh come on!" I taunted. "Is that the best you can-?"

And that's when I saw a small strand of amazing hair in front of me.

"You..." I clenched both of my fists. " ** _YOU MONSTERS!_** "

My eyes turned red and my hair was now on fire. I took the offensive by charging directly at the Ursai.

I dealt a bunch of uppercuts and jabs to one of those monsters. I kept doing this over and over again, until its head exploded.

"You want some too!?" I threatened towards the other Ursa. It responded by standing up on its hind legs.

Only to fall to the ground dead a second later. The cause?

"I could have taken him," I said to Blake.

"I know," she replied.

"...I was just...in the mood, you know?"

...

"Well that's not somethin ya see every day."

The two of us turned around to see Sonic leaning against a tree with his arms crossed.

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked.

Sonic simply pointed towards me.

"What about me?" I asked.

"Your hair."

"I already know it's amazing if that's what you're talking about."

"No! I'm talkin about the thing your hair just did."

"You mean about how it lights on fire?"

Sonic nodded. "You never told me you could turn super at will."

Turn super at will? What the heck did that mean?

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I thought you were taking about my semblance."

"Your semblance lets you turn super at will?"

"I don't even know what that means!"

"But you just said-"

"Could both of you please be quiet!" Blake snapped. "We're not going to be able to reach the temple with you two arguing about a stupid term!"

"Correction: you two are heading for the temple," Sonic said. "I, on the other hand, am taking down a Nevermore."

"You're hunting a Nevermore?" I asked with both shock and slight interest.

"Heck yeah I am! Weiss refuses to believe in my awesome skills and clearly needs some proof. So I decided to take down a Nevermore."

I going to say it. Sonic is, without a doubt, one of the most daring people I have ever met.

Why couldn't I have met him sooner in life!?

"Wait!" I blurted out to the hedgehog Faunus as he started walking off. "You're actually going to hunt down a Nevermore?"

Sonic sighed. "Let me guess. You're gonna try to stop me from putting myself in 'danger' by giving some boring speech that I couldn't care less about?"

"Actually, I was wondering if we could help you hunt it down."

"...Say wha?"

"Come on! Think about it! The two most adventurous people, and Blake, side by side, hunting down one of the most dangerous Grimm in existence! It'll be fun!"

Sonic put on a grin. "I like the way you think." We high fived. "Now let's go hunt ourselves a Nevermore!"

* * *

 _Blake's POV_

Something was definitely off about Sonic. Any suspicion I had of him before had become even bigger.

First of all, Nevermores are one of the most dangerous Grimm on Remnant. Willing hunting one down was more often than not a death wish. Either that, or Sonic was a huge risk taker.

Secondly, he was using terms none of us were familiar with. He said that Yang could turn 'super' using her semblance. Perhaps he was trying to start a trend, but still.

Third, Sonic's weapons were very different from everyone else's. His gauntlets and sneakers did not utilize Dust at all. And when he claimed they used gravity to stick to surfaces, I began wondering where the power was coming from.

And lastly, his Aura.

Aura was present in all people on Remnant, human and Faunus alike. They protected us from harm, acting as a shield. It was our soul's acting as protection.

Sonic did have an Aura, but something was different. It seemed more...powerful, like it came from something else.

So many questions. So many answers to be found. I needed to know what was really going-

"You okay?"

I turned in slight shock to see that it was Sonic talking to me. "I'm fine. Thank you for asking."

"Sure? Ya kinda looked like ya zoned out for a bit."

"I said, I'm fine." This time, my tone was little more threatening.

"Sheesh. No need to get mad at me."

Sonic and Yang had been hunting for a Nevermore for the past fifteen minutes. I had suggested we find the temple and obtain the relic first. Sonic had replied by saying he wanted to do the 'boring' goal last.

Maybe now would be a good time to try and causally get information out of him.

"Can I ask you a question?" I stated.

"Shoot," Sonic replied.

"You said your weapons use gravity, right?"

"Yeah."

"What exactly powers them?"

He turned his head to the left and right rather quickly before turning back to me. "Promise ya won't tell anyone?"

I nodded.

"Cool." He then reached behind him and pulled out a glowing blue emerald.

"Is that...Dust?" I asked with shock.

"Nope. Something better. It's called a Chaos Emerald."

"Chaos...Emerald?"

"That's right. It's a powerful gem that has the ability to turn your thoughts into power. There's only seven in existence, so they're pretty hard to come by. Legend says that if someone collects all seven, a miracle is supposed to happen."

"And you want that miracle, don't you?"

"That, and for the adventure of having to find 'em. Makes a great excuse to see the world."

I was surprised from the response I had just received. I would never had guess that Sonic was looking for seven gems of immense power.

No wonder he wanted to keep this a secret.

"Have you told anyone else about this?"

Sonic shook his head. "Well, Ruby based the gravity systems on my weapons using this, but she thinks it's a really powerful Dust emerald."

"But why tell me?"

"Well, ya seem like someone I could trust."

I small smile had appeared on face. It had been a long time since anyone had trusted me. "Thank you."

"No problem!"

"Hey guys!" Yang called out from ahead of us! "I think I found a Nevermore!"

"Sweet!" Sonic said as we caught up to her. "Where is it?"

Yang pointed up towards the sky. Sure enough, there was a giant Nevermore flying above us. But that wasn't what interested me.

"What's that thing?" I asked as I pointed something else in the sky. I couldn't see what it was, but it looked like the Nevermore was chasing it.

"I have no idea," Yang added. "What 'bout you Sonic?"

But when we turned to him, we noticed a look of horror on his face.

"Uh, Sonic? You okay?" Yang asked.

"I've...I've gotta go!" Sonic stated as he starting running off. "Just head for the temple! I'll meet you there!"

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Because that Nevermore isn't chasing some random thing in the sky!" the hedgehog Faunus called out. "It's chasing the bi-plane of my best friend!"

* * *

 **STAGE CLEAR**

 **TOTAL EMBLEMS: 10**


	12. Chapter 11 (Act 1: Accepted)

**Act 1-7: Reunion in the Skies**

 _Tails' POV_

A short while after I flew the Tornado through the portal to this world, some giant bird creature began chasing me. I tried using evasive maneuvers to get away, but they weren't working.

I needed a way out of this problem, and quickly!

That's when I heard a loud screech. The bird was now charging right at me.

"Ahhhh!" I braved myself for what was about to happen.

...

...

"You can open your eyes now."

"Huh?" I slowly lowered my arms to see where the voice came from. On the wing of the Tornado (and for some reason wearing two metal gauntlets with Bounce Bracelets on them, sneakers that looked like the Lightspeed Dash shoes, green sunglasses, and...clothes, for some reason) was none other than...

"Sonic!" I said in relief.

Sonic put on a grin. "Good to see ya too Tails!"

Just then, we noticed that the bird thing was still following the plane.

"Looks like that dumb Nevermore didn't get the memo," Sonic stated as he stretched his left out a bit.

"A what?" I asked.

"I'll explain later. Right now, it's time for some action!"

I watched as Sonic shot out an energy grapple from his left gauntlet, which hooked onto the talon of the 'Nevermore.' He then began using continuous homing attacks on the underside of the bird, causing it to slowly descend with each hit.

"Eat THIS!" Sonic did one final homing attack on the Nevermore before landing back on the wing of the Tornado. Having had enough, the bird flew off.

"Wow!" I said with praise as I watched the gauntlets fold into the Bounce Bracelets. "That was amazing! How did you get all that gear?"

"Got the gauntlets from a guy that helped me out, then I had a girl upgrade 'em and also build the sneaks. It's kind of a long story."

"I've got time," I replied.

"Alright then!" Sonic said as he hopped into the backseat.

* * *

 _Sonic's POV_

"So basically, we need to get the remaining six Chaos Emeralds to get home, and find Chip's lost bracelet wherever it might be," I finished.

"Wow," Tails commented. "That's some story."

"Not to me. Compared to all the other stuff we've been through, this is normal."

"True." We shared a laugh. "Anyway, back to your story. You said that your gear is powered by the Chaos Emerald you got two days ago."

"That's right buddy! Both of my cool weapons are."

"Got it. And you also said that you're attending a school called Beacon Academy."

"That's right! I'm actually right in the middle of initiation right now." I paused. "Speaking of which, I guess we're partners now."

"Huh?"

"The rules are the first person you make eye contact with is your partner for the next four years."

"That seems a little unorthodox. But I think you're forgetting that I'm not a student."

"I'm sure I can work something out."

"Thanks!"

"Anytime buddy." I gave a thumbs up.

"...What exactly are we supposed to do?"

"Find a temple in the forest, grab one of the relics, make it back to the cliffs, and not die."

"...So, the usual?"

"Pretty much. But enough about me. How'd you get here?"

"Well," Tails began. "I actually came here looking for you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. After you went missing a week ago, everyone also noticed that Eggman also disappeared as well."

"Eggman disappeared?"

"It was like he vanished off the face of the planet."

I thought for a moment. "I actually think Eggface might be here."

"Are you sure?" Tails asked.

"Yesterday, I heard a news bulletin about a raid by this terrorist organization called the White Fang. One of the biggest details was that there were robots under the command of an obese man."

"That sure sounds like Eggman. But I don't understand is why he would go to the same world he sent you to."

"Guess we'll find out with soon enough. So, what happened after he disappeared?"

"Oh, right! Two days ago, Shadow took Knuckles and Silver along with him to look for you."

"They're here?"

"They might be. Anyway, I followed them to Eggmanland only to find a lone room with a device. I managed to make figure out it was used for interdimensional travel. So a few hours ago, I opened up a portal, took the Tornado, and now I'm here."

"A device used for interdimensional travel? That has to do with alternate universes, right?"

Tails nodded. "That also means that the Chaps Emeralds are the only way back home!"

"Shouldn't be too hard. What's the plan?"

"Since you're already in Beacon, we should start off by getting me in as well. Then, we look for the remaining emeralds when we can and try to meet up with Shadow, Knuckles, and Silver if they're here."

"Sounds a bit like my original plan. Let's get movin!" That's when I remembered something. "Oh, one last thing. If anyone asks, my full name is Sonic Wentworth."

"...Why?"

"The guy that gave me the grapple gauntlets told me I should disguise myself so I blend in. So if anyone asks who I am, I say that I'm a hedgehog Faunus by the name of Sonic Wentworth."

"A Faunus?"

"Closest thing on this planet to what we look like, except they're mostly human. You'll know when ya see one."

"Got it. Maybe I should use a disguise too."

"Sounds good! Ya wanna use a fake name or your real name?"

"I think I'll use the name I have rather than a fake one. Anyway, what are the people here like?"

"Weird, but in the good kind of way. Some of them are kinda like us."

"How so?"

"Well, Ruby's a weapon geek like you are sometimes (no offense), Yang has the looks of Rouge and the fighting style of Knuckles, Blake is just as ominous and mysterious as Shadow is, and Weiss is a more obnoxious and rude version of Vector."

"They sure sound similar to our friends. I can't wait to meet them in person."

Just then, we heard the screech from earlier. Sure enough, the Nevermore returned and was now flying in front of us. As luck would have it, it didn't see us yet.

"Looks like someone's back for round 2," I said with a cocky grin. I started to get out of my seat and onto the wing.

"Wait a minute," Tails said. "There's something hanging from its talons."

"There is?" I looked towards it's talons to see two figures, one red and one white. I had Tails hand me the binoculars, and saw that they were...

...

...

Weiss, you are a freaking hypocrite.

* * *

 **MILES 'TAILS' PROWLER IS NOW PLAYABLE**

 **STAGE CLEAR**

 **TOTAL EMBLEMS: 11**


	13. Chapter 12 (Act 1: Accepted)

**Act 1-8: A New Adventure**

 _Weiss' POV_

When Ruby had said she found out how get to the temples, I didn't think she meant grabbing onto the talons of a Nevermore.

"Exactly how is this a better idea!?" I exclaimed.

"It just is!" Ruby replied. "Now jump!"

"What!?"

No response. She didn't do what I think she did, did she?

"Ruby!?"

"Not even close!" a new voice said.

I turned around to see that it was... "Sonic!? How in the world did you get up here!?"

Sonic simply pointed below him. He was standing on the wing of a really small airship made to seat two people. I noticed that it had a propeller. This airship was CLEARLY outdated. I'm surprised it even worked properly. The other thing to say was that in the pilot's seat was a foxlike Faunus with...two tails?

"Who the heck are you!?" I asked the pilot.

He waved his hand. "Hi there! My name is Miles Prowler, but everyone calls me Tails."

How unoriginal.

"So Weiss," Sonic began, "how's it hanging?"

"Seriously!? You're making jokes at a time like this!?"

I noticed that Sonic let out a small laugh under his breath. "But seriously, how did ya get up here?"

"Why don't you ask Ruby? This was all her idea!"

"And I would, if she didn't just let go!"

"...WHAT!?" I looked behind me. Ruby was not there.

"Don't worry too much! She's fine!"

"How do you know that!?"

"I just do, okay!" Sonic held out a hand.

"What in the name of Dust are you doing?!" I asked.

"What does it look like, genius?!" Sonic replied. "I'm saving your life!"

* * *

 _Tails' POV_

"What!?" The girl whose name was Weiss exclaimed. Maybe the wind made it hard for her to hear us.

"I SAID, I'M SAVING YOUR LIFE!" Sonic repeated, this time with his hands cupped around his mouth.

"And exactly how are you going to do that!?"

Sonic then turned to me. "Tails! Get the Tornado underneath her!"

"Got it!" I then repositioned the Tornado so that Weiss was directly above the back seat.

"Alright! You're going to have to let go!" Sonic said to Weiss.

I'm pretty sure Weiss heard him, because she was starting to freak out a little bit. "Are you crazy!? You're going to get me killed!"

"No, I won't! You just have to trust me on this one!"

"But I don't trust you! I don't even like you!"

"I know! Look, just let go! I promise that nothing bad is gonna happen!"

"And how does that help!?"

"Sonic has yet to break a promise!" I intervened. "If he promises that nothing bad will happen to you, then nothing bad will happen to you!"

I saw as Weiss started to panic a little. The way I saw it, she had to options: either trust us and let go, or continue holding on and eventually fall off.

After a few seconds, Weiss made her choice. She let go of the Nevermore.

And landed safely in the backseat.

"See? I told you nothing would happen!" Sonic assured. "You had nothing to worry about."

Weiss opened up one of her eyes, and then the other one. "...You actually..."

"Told the truth?" Sonic put on a grin. "When it comes down to the safety of others, I don't joke around."

"...Thank you."

I heard Sonic mutter something under his breath. I think I heard him say, "I guess she can be nice after all."

I wonder what he meant by that.

"Are you okay?" I asked. "You seem a little nervous right now."

"Of course I'm nervous, you dunce!" Weiss snapped. "You just made me do something extremely dangerous!"

"...Well it was nice while it lasted," Sonic joked.

Just then, we heard a screech. The three of us looked up, only to see that the Nevermore had seen us.

"Tails, you gotta land at the forest temple down below!" Sonic said. "I'm hold it off!"

"Got it!" I replied. That's when I realized what he said. "Wait, what?"

Before I could try to stop him, Sonic had already jumped into the air and began attacking the Nevermore.

"He's your friend, right?" Weiss asked.

I nodded.

"Is he usually like this?"

I sighed. "You have absolutely no idea." I then began to have the Tornado safely descend towards the ground.

* * *

 _Sonic's POV_

"Is that the best you've got?" I taunted.

The Nevermore screeched again as it tried to get me off its back. Thanks to the gravity systems on Aero Anchors, I wasn't going anywhere.

"Oh please!" I continued. "I've beaten tougher enemies that were half your size!"

This is supposed to be one of the most dangerous Grimm out there? Yeah, right! This thing was just all bark and no bite!

...Actually, now that I think about it, this was getting a little boring too.

Just then, the Nevermore jerked it's back upwards for a bit, causing me to fall underneath it. I grappled onto its talon, only to see that is was firing large feathers from its wings at me. Being the awesome guy I am, I jumped from feather to get back on its back.

Guess this thing did have a few neat party tricks. Let's see if it could handle mine.

I pulled out the blue Chaos Emerald and raised it in the air. "Sonic Wind!"

A bunch of blue streaks formed from the wind, forming in the path of a grind rail. I used Aero Anchors to get onto it and started grinding. Once I got to the front of the bird, I jumped of the wind rail, used Metallic Blur to latch onto its face, and pulled myself in to use an extra fast Power Stomp.

The Nevermore let out a screech. Guess that means it worked.

"What's wrong buddy?" I taunted. "Not a fan of gettin kicked in the face?"

Suddenly, the Nevermore flipped itself over. I managed to use the grav systems on Metallic Blur to not fall towards my death.

"Not cool!"

I used the energy grapples as a swing. I managed to get enough momentum goin to de-grapple for a few seconds, followed by a Homing Attack to the Nevermore's face.

It worked, and the bird flipped back over.

I saw that it was gonna try to jerk me off its back again. This time, I managed to use Aero Anchors to not fall off again.

I watched as the feathers it tried to fire at me stuck to the ground fall below. One of them caught my eye, since I noticed that something red was stuck underneath it.

...

Wait a minute...

Ruby!?

The situation got worse, as I saw a giant scorpion moving towards her.

"Alright, buddy," I said to the Nevermore. "It's been fun, but playtimes over pal!"

In the blink of an eye, I ran onto its underside, stuck myself on with Aero Anchors, grappled onto its beak with Metallic Blur, and grabbed the energy beams.

Then I pulled towards the ground.

* * *

 _Ruby's POV_

"RUBY!" Yang screamed out of fear.

"I-I'm okay!" I replied as I tugged on my cape. "Just a little stuck!"

I watched as the Deathstalker kept getting closer and closer. No matter what I did, my cape was stuck.

Okay, now I was starting to panic. I kept on pulling and pulling, but nothing happened.

The Deathstalker was getting even closer.

"Eeek!" I shielded my eyes from what was about to happen.

...

"GERANIMO!"

I looked up in the air to see the Nevermore from a little bit ago fly straight down and collided with the Deathstalker. Right before the collision, I saw something jump off towards me, getting rid of the feather too.

That person was...

"Guess I took the phrase 'kill two birds with one stone' a bit too literally," Sonic remarked. He then turned towards me and put out a helping hand. "You okay?"

"..." I think I was still a little dazed from what I saw.

"Uh, hello?" Sonic asked. "You alive in there?"

"...That...was...AWESOME!" I exclaimed. "How are you so super amazingly awesome at fighting!?"

Sonic gave me a blank look for a few moments. "First off, 'super amazingly awesome' is not a real phrase, and second, what you just saw is almost a decade's worth of experience put to use."

"You've been training for almost a decade?" I asked with shock and awe.

"I wouldn't exactly call it training, but that works."

I wonder what he meant by that.

The two of us started heading over to the others, where I was greeted by Yang giving me a hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" she said. I think my big sis was hugging a bit too tight.

"...Yang...you're...crushing...me...," I managed to say. "...Can't...breathe..."

"Oh, my bad!" Yang let me out of the bear hug. She then turned to Sonic. "Thank you so much for saving my little sis."

The hedgehog Faunus put on a grin. "You really don't need to thank me. I just did what I had to."

Sonic was humble too? That just made him even more cooler!

Just then, something could be heard touching the ground. We all turned around to see a small airship. Well, it didn't look like all the other airships because of that spinney thing on the front.

"Ya know, when I said 'get to the forest temple,' I meant get there before I did!" Sonic said in a joking voice towards the airship thingy.

"Sorry about that!" an unfamiliar voice said. "We got a little lost."

"Make that VERY lost," a second, and much more familiar, voice said. Two people stepped out onto the ground. The first one was a younger-looking foxlike Faunus with two fluffy tails (which I really wanted to pet because they looked so cute!), and the second person was...

"Weiss!" I exclaimed with joy as I ran towards my partner with open arms.

"Don't touch me," Weiss said coldly. I stopped running and looked down in the defeat.

...

"HELP!" Sonic screamed. We saw that the girl who rode in on the Ursa (I think her name was Nora) had picked up Sonic (who was struggling to get out) and asking him a bunch of questions.

"Wow! You look so cool! Is that really what you look like!? Is that just a costume!? Or *gasps* what if you're an alien!? That means you have one of those ray guns! Where's your ray gun!? Can I-"

"NORA!" the ninja guy in the green clothing exclaimed.

"Coming Ren!" She let go of Sonic and quickly went towards the ninja guy.

The (cute) fox Faunus went over to Sonic. "Are you alright?"

Sonic barely managed to laugh between deep breaths. "Totally...fine...buddy...Just...need...to catch...my breath..."

The fox Faunus let out a laugh. "That's a first."

"Very...funny..." After a few moments, Sonic had fully caught his breath and turned to everyone else. "Now, how bout we all introduce ourselves to each other?"

* * *

 _Blake's POV_

Over the next few minutes, we had taken the time to introduce ourselves to each other.

I learned that Sonic's friend was named Miles Prowler, but preferred Tails. The airship Tails had flown down in was a custom made bi-plane (that's what they said it was) named the Tornado. It was also worth mentioning that despite its appearance, it was far from outdated, at least according to Tails.

I also learned the names of Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren. And speaking of Nora, Sonic got really nervous when he found out she had a hammer.

And after the last of us had picked our relics (Sonic had taken the white King, Ruby took the other white knight, and Janue took the other white rook), the ten of us had decided to return to the cliffs.

Using the Tornado.

"Wheeeeeeeeee!" Nora exclaimed joyfully from the front wing.

"Please tell me she isn't normally like this," I said.

"She is," Ren replied.

In the pilot's seat was Tails, who seemed concentrated on what he was doing. On the left side of the front wing was Yang and Ruby, with Nora and Pyrrha on the right side. Sonic and I were standing on the back left wing. Weiss and Ren were on the back right wing. As for Janue, we had placed him in the passenger seat. To ease his motion sickness, the blonde boy had decided to take a nap.

If I'm to be completely honest right now, I'm surprised all of us even fit.

"Told ya this was first class!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Speak for yourself!" Weiss shouted. "I feel like I'm going to fall off!"

"Don't you have those weird circle thingies that you can use?" Ruby asked.

"They're called glyphs, and that's beside the point. Whoever designed this clearly made it for two people."

Sonic and Tails let out a quiet laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

Sonic turned to me after he stopped laughing. "Tails is the guy who made this thing."

...

"You made this!?" everyone (except Sonic) exclaimed towards Tails.

"That's right!" Tails answered. "I based the design off of Sonic's old bi-plane, while adding a few extra features as well."

"You have one of these bi-plane things?" Yang asked Sonic.

"HAD one," the hedgehog Faunus corrected. "It doesn't work anymore. Plus, I'm too fast to need one."

"Oh yeah, your semblance," I remembered aloud.

"A semblance?" Tails asked. "Sonic, what's a semblance?"

"No idea," Sonic shrugged. "Everyone keeps sayin that I have one for some reason."

"Because you do have one, you dunce!" Weiss scolded. "Don't play this joke on me again!"

"...What joke?"

Weiss face palmed. "The one about you not having a semblance."

"But I don't! I have speed!"

...

Wait, what?!

* * *

 _Yang's POV_

We were all surprised from Sonic's statement. How could someone that has a semblance not know what a semblance is? Was he just really good or making jokes?

Or what if...

"Sonic, do you know what Aura is?" I asked.

Sonic looked at me with a blank look. "Weiss mentioned it back in the forest, but next to that, I've got no clue. What exactly does this Aura stuff do?"

"It's a manifestation of one's soul," Pyrrha explained. "It acts as a shield during combat and heals minor wounds. It becomes depleted over the course of a battle, and takes time to recharge."

"…Doesn't sound familiar to me."

"That would also be the same case for me," Tails added. "Where we come from, I've never heard anyone use that term."

...Something seemed off about that last part.

"And by that, he means the very secluded island that we come from!" Sonic suddenly added, followed by giving off a nervous smile. "Isn't that right Tails?"

"Uh...yes! Absolutely! That's definitely what I meant by that!" Tails replied, as putting on a nervous smile.

"...Okay?" I said. This whole conversation was starting to get a bit awkward.

"That doesn't make any sense," Blake stated. "Back when we were in the forest, I was able to feel the presence of Sonic's Aura. It was different from ours, but still there."

"I have this Aura thing?" Sonic asked. "Cool!"

"But that doesn't explain why you have one and didn't even know it," Ren said. "Unless you stumbled across a Dust crystal at some point, I can't think of how else it could be unlocked."

I think the better question is how Sonic had a semblance, and had no idea what a semblance was.

"I dunno," Sonic shrugged. "Maybe something triggered it?"

Suddenly, Blake's eyes lit up. "What about your Chaos Emerald?"

Chaos Emerald? What the heck is a Chaos Emerald?

"You know about the Chaos Emeralds?" Tails asked in shock. For some reason, his tone seemed a little worried.

"I told her 'bout them back in the forest," Sonic interrupted. "All I said was that there's seven of 'em in existence, and that they're scattered across the world. I even mentioned the-"

"Could someone just tell me what a Chaos Emerald is!?" I exclaimed.

"Even better!" the hedgehog Faunus said. "I'll show ya!" He then reached behind him and pulled out a glowing blue emerald.

"Ooooooooo, shiny!" Nora said.

"It looks like a Dust crystal," Weiss added.

"It's almost as shiny as my hair," I remarked. "Almost."

"Isn't that the thingy you had me use to power your weapons?" Ruby asked.

"Yes it is," Sonic answered. "Chaos Emeralds are gems with unlimited amounts of power, and are able to turn one's thoughts into power. There's only seven in existence, and come in the colors of green, purple, blue, yellow, red, cyan, and white. Legend says that collecting all of 'em causes a miracle to happen."

A miracle, huh? That sound pretty-

"I find that very hard to believe," Weiss stated.

"Huh?" Sonic and Tails said in unison.

"Do you really expect me to believe that there are seven super-powered gems scattered across the world that not only look like Dust, but are much more powerful than it as well?"

"Maybe you're forgetting that I'm holding one of said gems in my hand," Sonic pointed out.

"And how do you know that it is one of these 'Chaos Emeralds?'"

"...It just is?"

Weiss let out a sigh. "Let's say that is true. How are you supposed to find the others then?"

"That's easy," Tails said. "The Chaos Emeralds are naturally attracted to each other. When two emeralds are close to each other, they start glow brighter than they normally do."

I saw Ruby tilt her head in confusion.

"They're like a combination between a magnet and a radar."

"Ooooooooh."

Just then, an idea popped up in my head. "What if we helped you find them?"

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy

"You're kidding right?" Sonic said.

"Nope! What kind of person would I be if I didn't go on a hunt for seven extremely powerful gems that was also a great excuse to see the world?"

"...I take it you're a bit of thrill seeker like me. Nothin wrong with that, but ya do realize it might be dangerous when it comes to dealing with Grimm, right?"

"So? I like dangerous."

Sonic let out a sigh. "Suppose I can't stop ya. Welcome to the team! Anyone else wanna join?"

"Pick me, pick me!" Ruby said.

"I want to go on a crazy adventure too!" Nora added.

One by one, everyone else started to hunt for the emeralds as well. Weiss claimed it was a waste of time, but after some good persuasion, she eventually said yes.

"Alright then!" Sonic said in enthusiasm. "Let's go on a worldwide adventure!"

"Don't you all have to finish your Beacon initiation first?" Tails asked.

How could we have forgotten about that?

"...after we finish our initiation!" the hedgehog Faunus added. And with that, Tails continued piloting the Tornado back towards the cliffs.

It wasn't until afterwards that I remembered that Janue was sleeping in the back seat the entire time.

* * *

 _Shadow's POV_

"I thought you said we were infiltrating," Knuckles said bitterly.

"We are," I replied.

"And exactly how is this infiltrating?"

As I said earlier in the day, the three of us had snuck inside of Beacon to obtain information. Once we entered the building, I noticed that all of the students were gathering in a large room. If Sonic was here, that would be the best place to find him. That's why we snuck into the crowd and watched from a small balcony at the back of the room.

"If you don't keep your voice down," I began, "you will blow our cover."

"What cover?" Knuckles questioned. "We're in plain sight! Anyone could easily see us!"

"Can you please be quiet!?" Silver asked.

"Grrrr...Fine."

We continued to watch whatever was going on. From what we knew, it seemed to be some kind of initiation ceremony. The new students were being placed into teams of four. The most recent teams that had been formed were JNPR and RWBY. I don't know who the spelling was weird, nor do I care. The only thing that mattered right now was that Sonic was yet to seen.

"Where is he!?" I said with frustration.

"Not here," Knuckles said with the same tone. "Now let's go and look someplace else. We have other things to worry about too, like the Chaos Emerald that's in this place."

"Don't talk to me like you're in charge here. We leave when I say we leave. Understood?"

"One of these day, I'm going to-"

"Guys!" Silver interrupted. "You might want to see this."

"See what?" Knuckles asked.

"On the stage."

Knuckles and I looked at the spot Silver was pointing towards. The sight we received was both a relief and a partial mystery.

Because not only did we see Sonic up on that stage, but Tails right next to him.

* * *

 **SONIC AND CO. GOT THROUGH ACT 1**

 **TOTAL EMBLEMS: 12**

* * *

'WARNING! WARNING! ASSET 7395 OUT OF CONTAINMENT IN THE VAULT. SECURITY PROTOCOLS ACTIVATED.'

In the depths of Eggmanland, a titanium door was closed in front of the exit to the vault.

"This is supposed to hold me?" a metallic and monotone voice mocked. "How pathetic."

A powerful spin dash was preformed, and the door was blasted open.

For years, its mind was trapped within Eggman's computers. Its body was destroyed completely. It had taken time, but its mind broke free of its prison and secretly constructed a newer, better body. A body that had titanium plating over its body, along with three orange power cores located on its chest and arms capable of storing and amplifying Chaos Energy.

The figure walked through the base, the alarm continuing to sound in the background. But not even the alarm mattered now. It was looking for something.

After the mind gained its freedom, it secretly hacked into the security system of the 'park.' It saw how Eggman teleported Sonic to another universe. It saw how the Chaos Emeralds were sent through as well. It even saw how the machine had been damaged once Tails had gone through from excessive use with minimal cooldown. If it was to become a god, it would repair the machine and travel to that universe to collect the emeralds. All who stood in his way would die.

While searching, the robot began altering its settings. It had established its primary directives: 'Destroy Sonic, Collect the Chaos Emeralds, Kill any who interfered.'

It then came across its 'designation.' That too would be altered. The old designation of 'Neo Metal Sonic' made it feel inferior to its hated copy. Besides, a new body deserves a new name.

From this moment forward, it would be known by one name. A name that would soon belong to the overlord of the multiverse.

The name it picked...was Metallix.


	14. Chapter 13 (Act 2: First Semester)

**File Select**

 **New Adventure**

 **-Adventure 1**

* * *

 **Mode Select**

 **-Adventure**

 **Extras**

 **Options**

* * *

 **Act Select**

 **Act 0: Prologue**

 **Act 1: Accepted**

 **-Act 2: First Semester**

 **LOCKED**

 **LOCKED**

 **LOCKED**

 **LOCKED**

* * *

 _Previously on Sonic Adventure RX..._

 _Upon obtaining the blue Chaos Emerald, Sonic had decided to attend Beacon Academy. He once again ran into both Ruby and Yang, whom he had met the previous day. Sonic had met other students as well, including Weiss, Blake, and Janue. After learning that Ruby constructed her weapon from scratch, Sonic requested her to upgrade Metallic Blur to use gravity as suction cups. This also resulted in the dawn of his new sneakers called Aero Anchors. While in the middle of initiation, Tails appears in the Tornado. A battle occurs between Sonic and a Nevermore, with the hedgehog being victorious. He then tells his new friends and allies about the basic existence of the Chaos Emeralds, and they offer to help Sonic in his search._

 _Meanwhile, Shadow, Silver, and Knuckles have travelled to Remnant in search of Sonic, Eggman, and the Chaos Emeralds. Their search was proving to have little result until they found Beacon Academy. It was here that they confirmed that Sonic was on the planet, but for some reason is pretending to be a student along with Tails._

 _Can Sonic and Tails find the Chaos Emeralds while also attending at Beacon and keep the full truth a secret? Will Shadow, Silver, and Knuckles complete their objective? Find out in_ **ACT 2: FIRST SEMESTER**.

* * *

 **Act 2-1: The First Day**

 _Sonic's POV_

The first thing I heard that morning was the sound of a loud whistle in my ear.

"GAH!"

I immediately woke up and fell off my hammock.

"Seriously!?" I scolded as I got up off the floor. "A whistle!?"

Ruby let out a giggle. "Sorry! I just needed a way to wake everyone up!"

Everyone?

I looked around the room to see that everyone else in the dorm was awake. All four girls were in their school uniforms. Tails was also in a school uniform, which was much smaller and let his tails stick out.

"Why is this so itchy?" Tails complained.

"That's what you're worried about?" Weiss said. "I think my eardrums might be broken from the whistle."

"I didn't mind the whistle," Yang said.

"Of course you didn't," Blake said.

I didn't want to say it out loud, but I was already slightly regretting picking this team.

After we landed back at the cliff yesterday, I managed to convince Ozpin to let Tails into Beacon. It took a bit of time, but it was worth it. The teams were formed last night too. The only two I cared about were RWBY and JNPR. And 'cause Tails and I were the only pair that got a white king piece, we were allowed to choose whatever team we wanted to be extra additions to.

We picked RWBY. It was either this, or sleep in the same room with the scary hammer girl. Just thinking about her made me-

"Remnant to Sonic!" Yang shouted directly into my ear.

"Huh? Wha?" I said. "Did somethin happen?"

"You've been standing there for the past three minutes."

It's been three minutes already? I guess time really does fly.

I saw that Weiss had given me a small clothing pile. "And this is?"

"Your school uniform," Weiss replied. "You need to wear that."

"What's wrong with this?" I motioned towards the current clothing I was wearing.

The heiress face palmed. "Are you deaf or something?"

I groaned. "Fine."

"Besides, your current attire is absolutely horrendous."

Why did she feel the need to add that last part?

* * *

 _Silver's POV_

"Why are we doing this?" Knuckles questioned.

"It's for the plan, alright," I answered. "Look, when we get up there, just let me do the talking."

"Exactly what's wrong with me doing all the talking?"

"Do you really want the full list?"

That quickly shut him up.

After seeing Sonic and Tails last night, the three of us needed answers. Shadow told us to talk to the school's headmaster, while he would search for clues around the academy. Personally, I was glad we were splitting up from Shadow. I would never admit it, but I was secretly afraid of him.

We had learned that the office of the headmaster (whose name we also learned is Ozpin) was on the top floor of the academy, so we decided to take the elevator.

"Alright, almost there," I said quietly as the elevator was about to reach the top floor.

A few moments later, the elevator stopped, and the doors opened.

"Are we sure this is an office?" Knuckles asked. "Aren't offices supposed to be, I don't know, smaller?"

The office was actually much bigger than we expected. It was a large, circular room with a single desk and which several windows behind it that had a pretty good view of the ground below. No wonder this place took up a floor.

But the really important thing was that we were the only ones there.

"Great! He's not here!" Knuckles exclaimed. "So much for talking to whoever this guy is!"

"Maybe he just went to get a cup of coffee?" I shrugged. "Let's just wait a few more minutes to see if he eventually shows up."

"You would be correct."

I freaked out a little bit after I heard the new voice. Knuckles and I turned around to see a grey haired middle aged man standing there. He had a crutch in one hand…and a cup of coffee in the other.

"Uh, hi?"

"There is no need to be alarmed by my presence," the man said in a calm tone. "Please, have a seat."

I took the offer, while Knuckles decided to stand. "So, I'm guessing you're Ozpin."

"That would be correct," Ozpin replied.

"That was anticlimactic," Knuckles muttered.

"Anyway," I continued, "we were hoping you could answer some questions we have regarding one of your students."

"I see. Would this student happens to be a blue hedgehog by the name of Sonic?"

Knuckles' mouth fell wide open. "How did you-?"

"I met him earlier in the week, trying to interfere with a robbery. In his explanation, he gave descriptions of some of his friends and allies. You two seem to match some of those descriptions."

This guy was smart. "So, he's here?"

Ozpin nodded. "I asked Sonic if he wanted to attend here at Beacon to cover hide his true identity, and he agreed. Just yesterday, his friend appeared during the initiation, and I welcomed him into the school as well."

"Sonic said yes attended a school!?" Knuckles exclaimed in shock. "The end times are definitely near."

I gave Knuckles a glare. "Please stop talking."

"Hey, I'm just trying to point something out! What kind of person like Sonic would attend a school just to hide their identity?"

...

Wait a minute...

Sonic being here...

Possible home base...

Possible allies...

This could work.

"Why are you making that look?" Knuckles asked.

I completely ignored the echidna and looked back towards Ozpin. "You wouldn't happen to have room for two new students, would you?"

* * *

 **STAGE CLEAR**

 **TOTAL EMBLEMS: 13**


	15. Chapter 14 (Act 2: First Semester)

**Act 2-2: New Teammates**

 _Ruby's POV_

Classes were so BORING.

All Professor Port did was just talk about his boring 'glory days' or something like that. I attended Beacon to become a huntress, not to listen to this boring stuff! I mean, everyone else looked like they didn't want to be there, and Weiss was volunteering for some kind of demonstration or something and was getting ready in the locker room and-

"Hey, Rubes."

I stopped my thoughts and turned to Sonic. "Yeah?"

"You okay? Ya looked a bit tuned out just now."

"Oh, I'm just super bored."

"Join the club. Even Tails is bored from this." The hedgehog Faunus motioned towards Tails, who was leaning back in his chair. "And when Tails is bored, you know that it's officially boring. The only reason I haven't fallen asleep yet is 'cause I wanna see Weiss fight that Grimm."

"...Wait what?"

Sonic gave me a look. "Haven't you been payin any attention? Weiss is gonna fight a Grimm once she gets back. Something about being a true huntress or somethin among those lines."

"Oooooooooh."

"Yeah. But if ya ask me, I found it a bit weird that she volunteered immediately."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for starters, she seemed a bit mad at somethin."

"So?"

Sonic shrugged. "Just sayin that it seemed a little off to me."

Just then, I saw that Sonic's scroll was beeping. He looked at whatever kind of message he got and had a confused look.

"What did it say?" I asked.

Sonic turned back towards me. "No idea. It says I have to head to Ozpin's office with Tails after class ends."

"Someone's in trouble," I teased. All I got from that was an annoyed look from Sonic.

* * *

 _Shadow's POV_

"Where the hell are those two?" I muttered to myself.

I had given them one simple task: question the headmaster of the academy to if he knows anything, then meet up back outside. That was several hours ago, and it was now the afternoon.

It was times like these that I wished I had taken Rogue and Omega with me instead. Those two actually know how to follow orders.

Seeing no other means of finding them, I decided to search the building myself. And since Knuckles and Silver are too ignorant to rely on, I would also look for Sonic and Tails when as well.

The second part should have been easy. Sonic would most likely have the Chaos Emerald close to him whenever possible. My natural link to the Chaos Force allowed me to sense their unique energy signature.

But something was wrong.

I didn't know why, but it seemed that I could sense the Chaos Emerald everywhere. The walls, the ceiling, even the students gave off Chaos Energy. And while I hadn't said anything back in the city, I had the also felt the presence of Chaos Energy everywhere I looked.

That shouldn't be possible. Unless...

No, that can't be right. There's only seven emeralds, and there's always been seven emeralds. I need to remember that this is a different world. It's probably some form of energy very similar to Chaos Emeralds.

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt someone kick me from behind. Due to my unpreparedness, I was forced onto the floor.

"Oops. My bad," the person said in a sarcastic tone.

I got back on the feet and faced the person. He was tall, and like all the other students wore a school uniform. From what I could tell he was trying to intimidate me.

It wasn't working.

"Aren't you going to apologize?" I asked.

He let out a snicker. "For what? Being a freak?"

"You just said knocked me to the floor. Apologize."

"And what if I say no?"

I cracked my fists. "Wrong answer."

Before he could react, I ran behind him, forced him onto the ground, and forced his arm behind his back.

"What is wrong with you!?" the guy exclaimed in pain.

I increased the force on his arm. "If you had just apologized, I wouldn't have to threaten you like this. Now, you're going to useful by answering whatever questions I give you. Refuse to answer, and I will personally make sure that the next few days of your life are a living hell. Got it?"

He rapidly shook his head.

"Good. First off, what's your name?"

"Why do you care!?"

"Answer the question." I increased the force even more.

"C-Cardin!"

"Much better," I slightly lowered the amount of force on Cardin's arm. "Next question. Is there a student at this school by the name of Sonic?"

"You mean the spiky blue freak?"

"That's him."

"Then yes!"

"Excellent. Last question. Where can I find the headmaster's office?"

"I don't know!"

I started increasing the pressure.

Cardin started to panic. "Top floor! Top floor! Just let me go!"

"..." I released my grip, and Cardin went to catch his breath. "If you ever touch me again, you WILL regret it."

Having all the information I needed, I walked away from the area.

* * *

 _Tails' POV_

As soon as we entered the elevator, Sonic pressed the button to go to the top floor, and the door closed. We would have taken the stairs, but there weren't any.

"I wonder why Ozpin wants to see us," I wondered aloud.

"Same case with me," Sonic added. "Ya don't think we broke any rules already, do ya?"

"That's very unlikely. I haven't seen you do anything wrong yet. And if you did, it's only the first day, and we're still unfamiliar with the rules."

"So what else could it be?"

"It could be anything. You said he was helping us find the Chaos Emeralds, right? Maybe he found one and wants to give it to us."

Sonic had a downcast expression now.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. Totally fine! Why wouldn't I be?" Sonic hastily replied in a nervous way.

I gave him a deadpanned look. "You're not the best at lying."

Sonic let out a sigh. "Alright, ya got me. I just got a lot on my mind, that's all."

"Like?"

"Well, once we get the Chaos Emeralds, we'll have to leave, right?"

"That's the plan."

"I know we gotta head back to Mobius, but...well, I'm not sure if I'll be ready to leave this place when that times comes around."

So THAT's what this was about. He didn't want to say goodbye to everyone here. They reminded him of everyone back home, himself included. He wanted to enjoy his time here.

"Don't worry Sonic," I assured. "Once we get back, I'll begin working on a universal transporter."

Sonic's expression lit up. "Really?"

I nodded. "It might take a while to make, but once it's finished, you'll be able to visit this world any time you want."

"Thanks! I can always count on you to come through buddy!" We fist bumped. I heard a ding, meaning we had reached the top floor.

"Looks like we're here," Sonic noted. The doors opened...

And Sonic's mouth almost fell open when we saw Knuckles and Silver in the room with Ozpin.

"Well?" Knuckles asked with crossed arms. "Aren't you going to say hello?"

* * *

 **STAGE CLEAR**

 **TOTAL EMBLEMS: 14**


	16. Chapter 15 (Act 2: First Semester)

**Act 2-3: A Small Time skip**

 _Sonic's POV_

It's now been two months since I first got on Remnant. Still haven't found any of the other six Chaos Emeralds or Chip's bracelet. Kinda sucks that I haven't even had a single lead on any of 'em.

But hey, at least there's been some pretty sweet upsides too.

Tails was right 'bout Knuckles, Silver, and Shadow followin me here. Surprisingly, Knuckles and Silver took my whole 'attending Beacon as a cover' plan pretty well, and even went along with it. Shadow, on the other hand, had absolutely no interest in going along with it, since he said it was, and I quote, a complete waste of time.

So what happened was this: Shadow decided to stay at Beacon as a home base, while Knuckles and Silver decided to attend as our two new teammates. And the best part was that I was assigned leader, and proclaimed that we call ourselves Team Sonic.

Sadly, that name was not used, so we just decided to name our team like all the others.

And that's why I am the awesome leader of Team SKTS (pronounced skates). And since we're our own team now, that should mean we get our own dorm now, right?

Yes we will...next semester.

Ozpin gave us two options: share a dorm with Team RWBY until a dorm that would be read next semester, or share a room with Shadow. Personally, I'd rather be woken up by Ruby's loud and annoying whistle than be roommates with Shadow.

Speaking of Team RWBY, they had some mixed reactions regarding the whole thing. Ruby welcomed them with open arms, Weiss was downright against it, Blake seemed okay with it, and Yang used it as means of messing with Knuckles (which I totally didn't ask her to do in any way, shape or form).

A few other minor things happened too. A few weeks ago, Nora accidentally burned my casual clothes, so I started around in my normal appearance. It took a bit for everyone (except my teammates and Shadow) to get used to it, but I was totally fine it.

Only one really big thing happened. Remember how during initiation I found out I had some kind of Aura thingy? Well, apparently Tails, Knuckles, Silver, and Shadow got one too. We still have no idea how we even got it, and we aren't very good at using it.

The classes were boring in my book. I didn't really find anythin special 'bout any of 'em. Except for one.

Combat.

Being someone who's had a bunch of fighting experience, you wouldn't believe how excited I was when I found out this class existed. It was the place where I could show off just awesome I am at fighting. Sure, I would try to make it look like a fair fight, but I was still at the top of the class next to Pyrrha.

"Gah!"

I wish I could say the same about Janue though.

* * *

 _Silver's POV_

"Better luck next time, Januey boy," Cardin taunted towards the swordsman. As he left the battle area, he 'accidentally' shoved me to the ground.

I stood back up while gritting my teeth.

"You know, I could 'convince' him to stop harassing you," Knuckles offered.

"Knuckles!" Tails said.

"What? He deserves some kind of punishment and you know it."

"Well, ya know what they say," Sonic said with a smirk. "Karma always finds a way."

"What are you planning on doing to him?"

"Calm down, Knucklehead. I was just going to publically humiliate him."

"Not if I beat you to it."

"Guys!" I interrupted. "You really don't have to do anything. I'm fine."

"I beg to differ," Sonic stated. "The guy's been pickin on you and Janue since day one."

"It's fine, really. All he does is shove me around from time to time. It's not that big a deal."

"That still doesn't make it okay," Tails said.

At this point, Janue had managed to walk off the stage. I noticed that he had a downcast expression on.

"Poor guy," Sonic said. "He really hasn't been takin the whole Cardin issue very well."

"At least he's got his teammates," Tails noted.

"Yeah, but he just pushes 'em away like nothin's wrong."

"Gee, that sure sounds familiar," Knuckles said in an obvious tone as he looked at me.

"Seriously, it's not even that bothersome to me. Besides, Cardin seems to target Janue more than me. We should be helping him at the very least.

At that moment, the bell for lunch rang, putting our chat to an end.

* * *

 _Knuckles' POV_

"So there we were, in the middle of the night."

"It was day."

"We were surrounded by Ursai."

"They were Beowolves."

"Dozens of them!"

"Two of them."

"But they were no match! In the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!"

Ren sighed. "She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now."

"That was a dream?" I asked. "That actually sounded kind of real until you said that."

"All dreams seem real at first," Sonic said. "Unless it's something unbelievable like having chili dogs raining down from the sky."

"..." Everyone looked at Sonic in silence.

"That's oddly specific," Yang noted.

Sonic panicked a little. "It's not like I actually have dreams like that!" He then put on a nervous look.

"...Not buying it."

"Don't judge me!"

Our team had decided to sit with teams RWBY and JNPR for lunch. Aside from the not very surprising discovery that Sonic has weird chili dog dreams, nothing of importance had really happened.

I noticed that Janue was just playing with his food. "You okay?"

He snapped out the daze he was in. "Uh, yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you don't seem fine."

"That's ridiculous! Look, see?" Janue put on a nervous (and somewhat forced) smile.

"It's Cardin, isn't it," Pyrrha asked with concern.

"Who, Cardin Winchester? He just likes to play practical jokes, that's all!"

"He's a bully," Ruby added.

"Name one time he's bullied me."

"I can name several," I said. "He shoved your books out of your arms, he activated your shield so you would get stuck in a door, and shoved you in a locker and launched it off to Cha-I mean Monty knows where."

"I didn't land THAT far from the school."

"Not the point. Someone needs to teach that guy a lesson."

"I heard Shadow almost broke his arm a while back," Sonic smirked. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind doin it again."

"Oh, I know!" Nora said as he stood up. "WE'LL BREAK HIS LEGS!"

Tails let out a sigh.

"Guys, seriously, I'm fine!" Janue protested. "Besides, he's also a jerk to Silver."

"On occasion, and you're more of a target to him," Silver corrected.

"Janue, we're your teammates and friends," Pyrrha reminded. "Just let us know if anything is bothering you."

"...Thanks." The blond swordsman then got up and started leaving the mess hall. "I appreciate be thought."

As Janue left, we noticed the devil we were just talking about. Cardin was a few tables over harassing a Faunus girl by pulling on her bunny ears.

"Can you believe that guy?" I said. "Does he get joy from doing that?"

"He's a pig," Weiss commented.

"I can't stand people like him," Tails added.

"Poor girl," Blake muttered.

"Must be tough being a Faunus," Yang said.

I could have sworn I saw Blake's bow twitch.

It wasn't long before the girl got up from the table and ran out of the mess hall. A few seconds later, Sonic stood up.

"Excuse me for a second," the hedgehog said as he started to leave the mess hall.

"Where's he going?" Ruby asked.

"Maybe he's going to get that Shadow guy to get revenge on Cardin!" Nora thought aloud.

"I seriously doubt that," I said. "He only said that as a joke. Besides, Sonic isn't someone that takes a strong liking to revenge."

"So what is he doing?" Blake asked.

"One of the many things he knows how to do," Tails replied. "If I'm correct, then Sonic is going to cheer up that poor girl."

* * *

 **STAGE CLEAR**

 **TOTAL EMBLEMS: 15**


	17. Chapter 16 (Act 2: First Semester)

**Act 2-4: Chaotic Mystery**

 _Sonic's POV_

If there's one thing I'll always hate, it's seein others in pain.

No matter where I am, I've always seen that one person that gets shoved around, and how nobody really goes to help 'em. So I figure if no one else is gonna do it, then I gotta make it my responsibility to brighten their day.

So when I saw that poor Faunus girl run out of the mess hall after Cardin was a huge jerk towards her, I knew I had to do my thing.

Luckily, I could quickly find her. She had went into her team dorm and forgot to close the door. When I peeked inside, I saw her sitting on the edge of her bed. Since her hands were covering her eyes, I think it was safe to assume she was crying.

I knocked on the open door to get her attention.

"Go away!" she exclaimed while sobbing.

"I just wanna talk," I answered.

"About what? How much of a freak I am!?"

"Well, considering I'm one of said 'freaks,' I won't."

She took her hands away from her face and looked at me. There were tear trails on cheeks.

I gave her a wave. "I saw what happened back at the mess hall. Just wanted to make sure you're okay."

She wiped a tear off her face. "I'm...I'm fine. Thank you for asking. I'm used to this type of stuff happening."

That last part was a little shocking to me. She was used to this type of stuff happenin? I mean, I knew Faunus got discriminated against, but I didn't think it was this bad.

I decided to take a seat on an opposite bed. "That doesn't make it okay."

"I...I know it doesn't. But there isn't anything I can do about it." I noticed a tear roll down her face.

I put on a small smile. "If it makes ya feel any better, I know something that could help."

"...You do?"

I nodded. "If ya ever need anyone to go to if things aren't goin your way or someone's pickin on ya, there's always your teammates and friends to back you up. It's been workin for me for years, so I'm sure it'll work for you too."

"But what if it doesn't."

"Trust me, it will work. Your teammates are like your second family, and families always look out for each other."

"...Thank you."

I gave my signature thumbs up. "And if someone says somethin bad 'bout how ya look, just remember that it doesn't matter what or what you are. It's what's in here that counts." I pounded my chest to show what I meant."

The girl started to smile. "You know, you're the first stranger to go out of your to help me like this."

"Glad to fill that role for ya." I started to exit the room.

"Say, I never caught your name," she said.

I turned around to face her. "It's Sonic. What about you?"

"Velvet."

"Well Velvet, it was nice talkin to ya. I hope you take my advice."

"I will."

"Great!" I was just about to exit the room.

"Oh, one last thing!" Velvet said.

"And that is?" I asked.

"Do you think you would want to meet the rest of my team sometime?"

I put on a smile. "Sounds good to me!"

Velvet smiled. "Well, I think it's about time to head for me to get ready for my next class, wouldn't you agree?"

"Oh come on, it's not that-" I checked the time on my scroll. It was about 30 minutes 'till my next class. "Talktoyalaterbye!"

I heard Velvet chuckle before I dashed off.

Mission accomplished.

* * *

 _Blake's POV_

After the long day of classes, I decided to head back to the dorm room and relax.

Do not get me wrong, I don't hate going to class. I just don't have a very big liking to the teachers. Professor Port would keep on talking about his youth, Goodwitch could sometimes be too strict, and Oobleck talked too fast. As for my teammates, they wanted to do different activities around Beacon along with Team SKTS. I would be able to sit down on my bed and read a book in peace.

At least, I was about to before something caught my eye. That something happened to be the small drawer beneath Sonic's drawer.

I wonder what was in it.

I quickly shook my head. Sonic was my temporary roommate. Looking into other person's belongings was wrong and an invasion of privacy.

...But I suppose one quick peak wouldn't hurt.

I got up from my bed and walked towards the drawer. When I opened it, I only saw one thing in there.

The Chaos Emerald.

Weird. I thought Sonic had this with him.

I picked up the blue gem and held it in my hand. I don't know if it was just me imagining, but I could have sworn I felt some kind of power. A power that felt both peaceful, but also destructive.

Was that the power of these Chaos Emeralds? And if that's what the power of one emerald was like, I couldn't even begin to imagine to imagine what the power of all seven could do.

What if they-

"Hello!~"

"Gah!" I turned around to see Yang peering over my shoulder with a wide grin. She must have entered the room when I was lost in my thoughts. "I swear, this isn't what it looks like."

"Uh huh," Yang said. "So, you looking at that Chaos Emerald thingy?"

"I was before you came in," I replied as I put the emerald back in the drawer and closed it. "I was just trying to figure out what it is."

"Well, it's a blue gem."

"Besides the obvious."

Yang let out a small laugh. "But seriously, you think it can do anything cool?"

"I don't know," I replied. "You might want to ask Sonic's friend Shadow about that. I heard he's the expert on these gems."

"Cool."

"Speaking of Sonic, could I ask you something?"

"Go ahead. I'm an open book."

"Do you find anything off about Sonic or any of his friends?"

Yang thought for a moment. "A little. I mean, I never heard about the Chaos Emeralds before I met them, but that's somewhat understandable."

"It's not just that though. Their appearances aren't even close to resembling a Faunus. And the fact that they say they're a type of rare Faunus only found on a secluded island nobody's ever heard of just raises further questions."

"...Don't you think you're overthinking this a little?"

"Maybe I am overthinking this. But you can't deny that there is something he's not telling us."

Yang simply shrugged. "You might be right there." She started to head for the bathroom to take a shower before she faced towards me. "I do have one thing on my mind about the Chaos Emeralds."

"And that is?"

"What do you think Sonic meant when he said that a miracle happens when someone gets all seven?"

"...I don't know."

As Yang closed the door and locked it, I took the Chaos Emerald back out from Sonic's drawer. That same feeling from earlier returned again. And with the return of that feeling, a question appeared in my mind.

What was the power of a single Chaos Emerald capable of?

* * *

 **STAGE CLEAR**

 **TOTAL EMBLEMS: 16**


	18. Chapter 17 (Act 2: First Semester)

**Act 2-5: The Trap**

All was peaceful in Forever Fall. It was late in the morning, about five minutes before noon. By Remnant standards, everything seemed to be normal.

In the grass, a gem of the color red glowed. The Chaos Emerald had landed there months earlier, its energy signature shielded by the Dust underneath the ground. The Grimm seemed to avoid it, but at the same time felt attracted to it.

Suddenly, a small electric ball spawned into reality. Lightning bolts shot out from it as it expanded. Within moments, the silhouette of a figure could be seen in the ball. In a short amount of time, the ball dispersed, revealing the true identity of the figure.

Metallix immediately noticed the Chaos Emerald and picked it up. "This is almost too easy."

He would have absorb some of its power right then and there if something else hadn't come up.

'SONIC THE HEDGEHOG DETECTED'

The robot noticed the message on his visor. He flew up into the air to see an airship. A quick scan of the ship indicated that Sonic was on board, along with Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow. There was a hedgehog he was unfamiliar with, but was able to identify him as Silver thanks to the information stolen from Eggman's database. Others were on board as well, but they mattered little.

The only things that mattered was that Sonic was there, and had a Chaos Emerald with him.

Metallix looked back at the red Chaos Emerald, an idea forming in his mind. With the full knowledge that gems were attracted to each other, he began preparing a trap for the blue nuisance.

* * *

 _Ruby's POV_

Forever Fall looked SO awesome! I mean, the red leaves were as red as my really cool cape, and the same went for the grass too.

My team, along with teams JNPR, CRDL, and SKTS were assigned go to the forest on a special assignment for Professor Peach supervised by Professor Goodwitch. I was so excited to finally get to see the forest. Even that Shadow guy that Sonic is friends with decided to join us. Something about this place being a possible location for the next Chaos Emerald or something. And speaking of those really shiny gems, Sonic brought that blue room that he keeps in the room, and was throwing it up into the air and catching it.

"Ah yes, the Forever Fall. A beautiful place to sightsee indeed," Professor Goodwitch started. "However, that is not why we are here. Professor Peach has requested that we obtain samples from each of the trees. I'm here to match sure none of you get killed while doing so."

"Oh please," Sonic whispered to me. "Like some Grimm is gonna kill me."

"Each of you is responsible for collecting a minimum of one jar of sap. Remember that there are Grimm here, so be sure to stay close to your teams at all times. Everyone meet back here at 3 o clock to begin our departure."

And with that, everyone (except team SKTS, Shadow, and my team) split up. For some weird reason, Janue went with team CRDL instead of his own team. I'll have to ask him about that later. With the exception of Shadow, we all went to grab a jar for the assignment for supposed to do.

And then the Chaos Emerald in Sonic's hand started to glow brighter than before, which got the attention of our group.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing that it's glowing like that?" I asked.

Shadow crossed his arms. "It means there's another Chaos Emerald close by."

"About time!" Knuckles said with relief. "Two months of zero results, and we finally discover the location of one of them!"

"But the real question is where it is," Blake said. "Forever Fall isn't exactly small."

"And we only have three hours," Silver added. "That may be a lot of time, but Chaos Emeralds are pretty hard to find."

"No problem!" Sonic said. "We'll just split up!"

"We'll separate into groups of two," Tails said. "Sonic goes with Ruby, I'll go with Weiss, Silver will search with Blake, and Knuckles will head out with Yang."

"Uh, aren't we forgetting someone?" Yang asked.

"I can handle myself perfectly fine," Shadow said. "Since I'm not a student, I can search the more dangerous areas."

"But how will you fare against the Grimm by yourself?" Weiss asked. "You don't even have a weapon."

Shadow slightly chuckled. "Don't underestimate me." The black hedgehog Faunus dashed off.

"Alright then," Sonic said. "Let's find that emerald!"

"And get the samples of sap," Blake reminded.

"That too!"

* * *

 _Weiss' POV_

After the nine of us discussed the plan in our 'meeting,' Tails and I began searching as a group of two. The pairs other were doing the same in different areas.

We had two objectives: get a sample of sap for each of us, and find the Chaos Emerald. The first task was easy. As for finding the emerald, it was the exact opposite.

"Where in the name of Dust is that stupid emerald!?" I said.

"Settle down Weiss!" Tails advised.

"Settle down!? We've been looking for the gem for a half hour!"

"Well, they're not supposed to be easy to find."

"But still! Why couldn't you have built some kind of tracker to find them?"

"I did try that, but their energy signature is too similar to Dust and Aura to be of any use."

"Then why didn't you try to work around that issue?"

Tails let out a sigh. "I've been trying to for the past few months, but I'm still not done yet."

I let out a growl of frustration and kicked the ground. "Well, maybe if you spent less time with that dolt Sonic, you would have it finished by now."

Tails tilted his head in confusion. "What does Sonic have to do with any of this?"

"...It's nothing," I quickly said.

"...You don't like him very much, do you?" the fox Faunus asked.

I was a little surprised that he managed to figure it out so easily. Nonetheless, I stayed quiet.

"Look, I completely understand if you don't like him. People have their reasons for disliking others. But could you at least tell me why?"

"...No."

Tails sighed. "Alright then. Let's just keep looking."

I really wanted to avoid that question. I really didn't want to say why I despised Sonic so much. The reason I dislike him so much is because of that stupid attitude of his.

How can someone so laid back be so much better than everyone?! I mean, he's literally the same age as me and somehow has plenty of skill! And don't even get me started on his behavior!

And then he told us about the Chaos Emeralds during initiation. The way I saw it, collecting all the emeralds was like a competition. The first person to collect all seven wins.

That's why I want to find the emeralds: for the sole purpose of proving that I'm better than that annoying Faunus at something.

* * *

 _Shadow's POV_

Though I only said one reason for searching not by myself for the emerald, there was a second reason. I discovered that Dust and Aura were too similar to Chaos Energy, so it would be easier for me to focus on the Chaos Emerald. I could have taken Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, or Silver with me if they didn't somehow gain an Aura.

Besides, while the Remnans were aware of my ability to warp short distances and use Chaos Spear (though they didn't know it by that name), they were oblivious to my ability to sense Chaos Energy and the concept of Chaos Control.

It wasn't long before I found myself in a clearing. Since there was no Dust or anybody with an Aura nearby, I was able to sense the energy of the Chaos Emerald. And if I'm correct, then it should be here.

But where?

Suddenly, I heard something rustle in the bushes. "What the-?" I quickly turned and got into a fighting stance, only to see nothing there. "Weird."

When I turned back around, I was surprised. In front of me was the red Chaos Emerald.

That wasn't there a second ago.

I picked up the gem. Something doesn't seem right. Chaos Emeralds may be mysterious, but they don't just randomly appear in less than a second.

I reached for my Scroll to tell the others, only to have it shot out of my hand by something.

"Don't tell me that you of all people believed it would be that easy."

I quickly turned to my right in a fighting stance. The figure that spoke to me was a machine. It appearance looked like a more advanced version of Metal Sonic. The ends of the steel quills were white, and the orange parts on his arms and chest looked like energy cores.

"Who are you?!" I demanded.

The machine raised a fist towards me. Twin machine guns popped out from the sides of the arms. "I don't think you're in the position to ask me anything. Now, you can either tell me where Sonic and the Chaos Emerald your little group has is located and let me take that emerald, or I get to go down in history as the killer of the Ultimate Life Form."

* * *

 **STAGE CLEAR**

 **TOTAL EMBLEMS: 17**


	19. Chapter 18 (Act 2: First Semester)

_This chapter is dedicated to Monty Oum. You brought joy to many people, and now it's our turn to do the same._

* * *

 **Act 2-6: Powerful Foe**

 _Yang's POV_

"So, you guys got nothing too?" I asked.

"Yup," Sonic answered with a bored expression.

"Besides the sap, no," Blake added.

"Same here," Tails said. The eight of us let out sighs of disappointment.

It had been two hours and still no emerald. The only thing we could get was the sap, and not the fun kind. The only one who hadn't come back from searching was Shadow. Maybe he was having better luck than us.

"I don't get it," Silver complained. "How is it that we're having so much trouble finding one emerald?"

"Maybe it's just not here?" I asked.

"That's impossible," Knuckles said. "Chaos Emeralds tend to react like that when another one is nearby. There isn't any other logical explanation."

"Well, maybe that part of the legend is false," Weiss said.

"But that ain't possible!" Sonic said.

"Oh really? And how are you so sure?"

"..."

"Thought so. Now, clearly this hunt was a waste of time, so why don't we-"

Weiss never got to finish that thought, since we felt a small tremble.

"Please tell me that was just my stomach," I said as I activated Ember Celica.

"So that wasn't in my head," Sonic added, getting his weapons ready.

"Is there an earthquake?" Silver asked.

"No, it isn't," Tails said. "If it were, there would be some more signs."

"What if it's a Grimm?" Ruby asked.

"I doubt it," Blake answered. "A Grimm would have attacked us by now."

"Well, if it's not a Grimm or an earthquake," I started, "then what the heck is it?"

"Wait, do you here that?" Knuckles asked. We all started to listen to what Knuckles was talking about. It sounded like a fight was going on in the distance.

"It came from this direction!" Tails exclaimed.

"The energy from the Chaos Emerald is comin from that way too!" Sonic added. "Let's check it out!"

* * *

 _Shadow's POV_

I dodged another volley of bullets with a warp.

"I'll admit, you are a very worthy opponent, Shadow the Hedgehog," the machine stated. "But all you're doing is delaying your demise. Surrender the Chaos Emerald and I'll consider mercy."

"You think I care what you do to me!?" I exclaimed. "The only way you'll get this emerald is from my dead body!"

"That's the idea." The machine grabbed me by the leg, threw me into the air, and slammed me back into the ground.

It felt like a mosquito bite.

"Chaos Spear!" A volley of energy spears spawned, all of them fired at the robot.

"Gah!" The machine raised its arms in defense, blocking all the spears that hit it.

"How are you still alive!?" I demanded.

"Impressive, is it not?" the machine asked, motioning towards the metal alloy on its body. "This body was designed to withstand all of your attacks. Your petty Chaos abilities have no effect on me."

"Then I'll just have to hit even harder!" I charged directly at the machine, punching it in its face.

"Not bad," the machine began. "I actually felt that. Now, why don't we make this a little more interesting?"

The bottoms of its arms opened up, ejecting two cylinders that floated in the air next to him. Beams of energy shot out from the top of each cylinder, revealing their true function as remote control energy swords.

I clenched my fist, charging directly at the machine. I managed to us my hands to block the energy blades using my arms. Luckily, the Aura I had obtained months earlier prevented severe damage.

"Hyper Slash!" The robot's blades seemed to build up energy before dealing a powerful blow. While it didn't hurt me, the attack did knock me back into a tree.

Let's see how he fairs against the new trick I've been practicing.

I held the Chaos Emerald in the air. "Chaos Cloak!" After a brief glow, the emerald's power took effect, providing a cloaking effect.

"Impressive," the robot said. "Your use of Chaos Control has improved since last time. Of course, that doesn't mean much when talking about you, but A for effort."

Last time? What last time? This is the first time I've ever seen this thing in my life.

"Now, I know exactly what you're thinking. 'Where have I met this thing before?' Well go ahead, ask me. I'll be happy to answer."

It was trying to trick me into revealing my position. What I didn't understand is why it would make it so obvious.

"Still silent as usual. I supposed trying to detect you through audio was a failure, and visual detection isn't even an option."

It was making this too easy. That wasn't a good sign.

"But let me tell you something. Just because I can't hear or see you..."

The robot quickly slashed one of the swords at me with extreme accuracy. I flinched in pain as I landed on the ground. It cut right through the little Aura I had left and even ended the invisibility from Chaos Control. A large cut was seen on my chest.

"...doesn't mean I can't detect you." The machine put a foot in my back, causing me to lose my grip on the Chaos Emerald.

"...What...are...you..." I weakly managed to say.

The robot picked up the Chaos Emerald and looked at me. "I am Metallix, and I shall be the last thing you ever see."

At this point, my eyes were starting to shut as Metallix was about to finish me off.

"Not on my watch!"

* * *

 _Sonic's POV_

I quickly spin dashed into that Metallix thing right before it could take out Shadow. While it didn't leave a dent on the metal part, it did deal a considerable amount of knockback.

When I landed on back on the ground, I noticed two things: the other seven in our small group caught up to me, and Shadow was unconscious.

"'I'll totally be able to handle all the dangers out here.'" I said in a bad impersonation of Shadow.

"You're making jokes at a time like this?" Weiss dead panned. "Shadow could be seriously wounded!"

"Oh please, he's fine! The guy's just knocked out."

Blake put her fingers on Shadow's l wrist. "There's definitely a pulse. He's alive for now."

"See? Totally fine."

"Uh, Sonic?" Tails said. "You might want to turn around."

So I did, and I almost freaked out.

Metallix was on his feet (weird energy sword things still floating) and was throwing the red Chaos Emerald up in the air and catching it.

Rip off.

"Alright then. Here's what's gonna happen," I started. "You give me that emerald, and I'll consider not bashing you to bits."

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing to you," Metallix taunted.

I don't know why, but his voice was really familiar.

"Well, I think you'll find that we're a little more persuasive," Yang threatened as she cracked her knuckles.

Metallix directed his attention towards the blond brawler. "And what have we here? A little girl trying to be threatening?"

"Hey! I'm not little! I'm 17!"

"I don't care."

"Why does that matter to you?" I asked.

"It doesn't," Metallix answered. "It's just that I could've sworn that legendary heroes such as yourself are supposed to protect the youth instead of putting them in danger."

"Legendary...heroes?" Blake asked.

"What are you talking about?" Weiss added.

…

This was bad. Really, really bad. This guy was gonna expose our secret!

"You didn't tell them?" Metallix let out a dark laugh. "Funny. I didn't know you were so secretive."

"Shut up!" Silver shouted with rage as he raised a glowing hand.

"Put a sock in it, psycho boy. If my database is correct, then you should be in the future you live in."

"You're from the what!?" Ruby exclaimed. Silver started panicking at the revelation of his origins.

"And then we have Tails the coward," Metallix said. "Always relying on Sonic. It would truly be a shame if something happened to him."

"I...I don't..." Tails said.

"Leave him alone!" I threatened.

"Or what? You'll fight me? Like how you fight Doctor Eggman?"

"Doctor who?" Weiss asked. I clenched a fist.

"Let me fill you in on a little secret. I'm not some inferior Metal Sonic made by the doctor. I'm not one of his little slaves like the rest before me, and I'm most certainly not somebody's pawn on the chess board. I'm my own master. I make my own rules, do my own actions, and think my own thoughts. There are no strings attached to me."

I gritted my teeth. "Then what are ya then? Some kind of monster?"

Metallix let out another dark laugh. "No. I'm not a monster at all." He then held the Chaos Emerald up in the air. "I'm a GOD!"

Suddenly, the energy from the Chaos Emerald flowed out from the gem and into the orange thing on his right arm.

"What's he doing?" Ruby asked.

"Is he...draining its energy?" Knuckles realized.

Oh no.

A few moments later, the energy from the gem had been barely drained, leaving the Chaos Emerald that fell to the ground. Half of the orange thing on Metallix's right arm now had a red light coming out of it.

"Much better," Metallix said. "Now, if you don't mind, why don't you be a good little hedgehog and hand over the other one?"

"You want it?" I said. "Come and get it."

"...As you wish." Without a warning, Metallix flew into the air, retracting the energy blades back into his arms. "Chaos Control!"

My feet started to feel super heavy. I tried moving, but I didn't work. The other we're having the same effect.

"What the-?!" Yang said as she struggled.

"I can't move!" Knuckles stated.

That shouldn't be possible! There's no way he could cause Chaos Control after absorbing so little of the Chaos Emerald.

"And now, for my closing act," Metallix said. Suddenly, his arms turned into giant laser canons which he then mashed together. "DIE!"

The laser beam was fired, my vision gettin brighter as it got closer.

* * *

 **STAGE CLEAR**

 **TOTAL EMBLEMS: 18**

* * *

'NOW PLAYING FOOTAGE FROM DRONE 09D'

The feed from the camera on the drone filled the monitors. It was footage of Sonic and his group in Forever Fall, looking for the Chaos Emeralds.

Of course, the viewer was aggravated to see the blue nescience alive, but it wasn't a surprise. Sonic had shown up months earlier and intervened with one of Roman's robberies. He had been off the grid ever since.

However, there was something that caught his eye about this particular clip.

Towards the end, a robotic replica of Sonic showed up. This machine called itself Metallix, and due to scans on the robot's AI, was identified as the figure's greatest creation: the unit once known as 'Neo Metal Sonic.' How it managed to escape its digital prison was beyond him, but that mattered little at the moment.

"Interesting," the figure muttered as he watched Metallix absorbed so little energy from the red Chaos Emerald, yet somehow managed to match it's power. He watched as Sonic's entire group was knocked out by a single attack, and even watched as Metallix left the area after absorbed energy from the blue Chaos Emerald, causing the little energy to be stored in the energy core on its right arm as well. Then the machine took both emeralds and left.

The footage portrayed a very important detail: Metallix could either be a powerful foe, or a powerful ally.

Eggman put a wide smirk on his face before activating his communications device. "Roman, could you do me a favor and tell Cinder to meet me back at the warehouse. There's something she needs to see."


	20. Chapter 19 (Act 2: First Semester)

**Act 2-7: Broken Trust**

 _Shadow's POV_

When I woke up, I felt like my mind was spinning out of control.

My eyes slowly opened up to see that I was not in Forever Fall. I took a moment to observe my surrounding. I recognized this place as the Beacon Medical Wing, which I visited months back when I had discovered my Aura.

I looked down at my chest. A long white bandage was wrapped around my body. The most noticeable part was the blood on the wrapping. It covered the same spot where Metallix had slashed me.

Metallix...

My thoughts turned to that of anger. That machine would be at my mercy the next time it saw me, and I would make it sure it would be the last.

But the bigger subject on my mind was how I was still alive. I clearly remember Metallix about to finish me off before I blacked out.

"Took ya long enough."

I turned to my left to see that I had a visitor. Sitting a chair next to the bed was Sonic.

Of all the people to come and visit me, I wasn't expecting him of all people to pay me a visit.

"So, how was your nap?" Sonic asked as he leaned back in the chair.

My face turned to one of confusion. "What nap?"

"Ya know, the three day nap you just woke up from."

Three days!? I was out for three days!?

"Are you kidding me!?" I exclaimed. "How are you not treating this like a bigger deal!?"

"Oh come on, we both know you've survived WAY worse than a slash to the chest. And if it makes ya feel any better, I got knocked out for five days when I fell off a waterfall."

When and how Sonic fell off a waterfall was something I didn't know and didn't care about.

"So what happened after I passed out?" I asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Well, for starters, I saved your life." Sonic put on a smirk.

I had a feeling he wasn't going to let me this live this down.

And then I remembered something very crucial and important.

"Sonic, please tell me the Chaos Emeralds are safe."

The smirk on the hedgehog's face disappeared. "Yeah...about that. Metallix sort of...took 'em?"

...

"What!? How!?" I demanded.

"I don't know," Sonic replied. "He just absorbed some power of the red one, then he used a Chaos Control and knocked everyone else out with a giant laser beam. Then while we were out in dream land, Metallix must've done the same to the one we had."

This thing could absorb small amounts of energy from the Chaos Emeralds AND was able to use Chaos Control with that little energy!? This was bad.

"If we didn't have that Aura stuff, we'd be toast. And luckily he didn't get the Chaos Energy in my weapons, so that's good."

"I don't care about wheatear or not your weapons still work. I only care that Metallix stole the two of the Chaos Emeralds."

"Well, you might care about the other thing."

"...What did you do this time?"

Sonic defensively held up his hand. "I'm innocent! That Metallix thing is the guilty one! The guy talked like he personally knew me, but I've never seen him before in my life!"

"And this is important how?"

"Because he basically destroyed our disguises, and now every student in the whole freaking school doesn't trust us!"

...

This was definitely worse.

"How much do they know?"

"Next to nothing, but keepin everyone in the dark has made some issues. Weiss thinks we're liars and refuses to talk to us 'till we tell the truth, Blake is tryin to figure out what's going on, and Yang just outright ignores us. The only one that actually still trusts us is Ruby, but her teammates just drag her in the opposite direction whenever we run into each other. Everyone else either gives us looks or ignores us."

I smashed my fist into a nearby table, causing Sonic to slightly flinch. That piece of junk was smarter than it looked. Metallix just have figured that he could break the trust we had gained from the world's inhabitants, and now they were against us.

There was only one thing we could do now.

I pushed the blanket off of myself and stood on floor. I wasn't at my best, so it felt somewhat painful, but that didn't matter to me. I then started to exit the room.

"Where are you goin?" Sonic asked.

I stopped in front of the door and turned to face the hedgehog. "I'm leaving."

* * *

 _Sonic's POV_

I just stared at Shadow with a blank look. "What!?"

"You heard me correctly," Shadow said. "I said I'm leaving."

I just stood there like a complete idiot. To be honest, this wasn't the reaction I was expecting at all. I thought was gonma do something 'bout the whole situation, not ditch the place.

Shadow opened the door to the room, then opened the door to leave the Medical Wing after that.

"Wait!" I dashed out of the area and into the hallway to find Shadow walking off. "Ya can't just leave like that!"

"Stop trying to change my mind," Shadow stated. "My decision is final."

"...You're goin after Metallix, aren't ya?"

"..."

I couldn't believe it. This Metallix guy managed to slash Shadow across the chest with a freaking energy sword, put him in a three day coma, managed to take me and everyone else out with one move, and absorbed a bit of energy from TWO Chaos Emeralds and managed to use a Chaos Control with it! And the first thing Shadow wants to do when he wakes up is hunt down that same guy!?

I mean, I'm okay with a challenge, but this is absolutely insane!

"Are you kidding me?!" I exclaimed. "This guy mopped the floor with us!"

"He got lucky," Shadow replied. "And it won't happen again."

"How can you be so sure!? The only reason you're standin right there is because I saved your life, and barely at that! If you run into him again-"

"I'll beat him."

"You'll lose! Can't ya just trust me for once!?"

I don't know why he did it, but Shadow stopped in his tracks, and gave me a murderous look.

"Trust you? Trust YOU!?" he shouted. "What do you think I've been doing for the past months!? I put my trust in the idiotic plan of yours, and look where it's gotten us! Metallix as two Chaos Emeralds in his possession, and nobody at this damn place trusts us anymore! We could've had all seven emeralds by now and be home, but no! You just had to join a stupid school to maintain a pointless disguise and drag a bunch of people we barely know into this whole damn mess! The only thing you've done is waste my damn time! All of this is your fault! So how in the name of Chaos am I supposed to trust you when all you've done is made things worse!?"

"..."

"That's what I thought." He then began walking away.

"Wait..." I tried to stop Shadow one last time, but he quickly turned around and punch me square in the face.

"Try and stop me again, and I beat the living hell out of you," Shadow warned. I saw as he walked away from me.

I sat down next to a wall, putting a hand up to the possibly broken part of my face.

 _"All of this is your fault!"_

That same thought kept ringing through my head. I tried shaking it out, tried to think 'bout somethin else, but I just couldn't.

Maybe Shadow was right. Maybe this was all my fault. Maybe I'm the reason the rest of the students at Beacon don't trust my team anymore.

"Some hero I am," I muttered as I sulked back into the wall.

* * *

 **STAGE CLEAR**

 **TOTAL EMBLEMS: 19**


	21. Chapter 20 (Act 2: First Semester)

**Act 2-8: Revelation**

 _Sonic's POV_

It had been about a week since Shadow outright abounded us. To be honest, everything just got worse after that point.

Not only did everyone still hate us, but our spirit just went down. Knuckles became more closed off to everyone around him, Tails had a hard time focusing, and Silver was now Cardin's number one victim. As for me...well, I really wasn't feelin that well. No matter what I did, not matter what I tried, I just kept on thinking that everything that occurred was my fault.

Since Shadow left, our team just decided to take his room. I'm pretty sure that team RWBY didn't want to see our faces anytime soon. Same goes with team JNPR.

Long story short, our situation was worst case. Nobody trusted us anymore, our most powerful abandoned us, and we lost two Chaos Emeralds in one day. Just great.

On a side note, today was the day that students from other academies came over for the Vytal Festival. I heard that a lot of teams had decided to explore the city since classes were canceled for today. My team would have also gone if we weren't so depressed. I decided to spend my day in the dorm, where nobody could bother me.

Which was proven wrong when somebody knocked on the door.

"I'm not in the mood right now," I stated.

Another knock.

"Seriously, go away," I added.

A third knock.

I got up from my bed and walked towards the door. "What part of 'do not disturb' do you not under-" I stopped myself when I opened the door. "-stand."

The person was Ruby.

"Hey," the crimson haired girl greeted.

"Oh, uh, hey Ruby. Wasn't expecting you here," I said. "Can't help but notice your team isn't here."

"Well, Weiss and Blake are having this big argument about the White Fang, and Yang's there to stop from hurting each other."

"An argument, huh? I know I wouldn't wanna be near one, let alone one with Weiss. So, does your big sis know where you are?"

Ruby shook her head. "I told her I was going to make some upgrades to Crescent Rose as an excuse. I don't think she would have let me leave if she knew I was going to talk to you."

That I could believe. Yang was part of the many people that no longer trusted us. Ruby was probably the only one that still trusted me.

"Could I, um..."

"Oh! Sure thing," I opened up the door so Ruby could enter. We both saw down at the foot of my bed. "So, why did ya wanna see me?"

"It's, well, it's about..." Ruby let out a deep breath.

"...It's about me isn't it? How I'm keeping you all in the dark."

She nodded. I could tell just by looking at her what she wanted.

The truth.

Even after Forever Fall, even after Metallix caused everyone to lose trust in me and my team, Ruby was the only one that didn't turn their back on me. All the kid wanted was the truth, and it kinda seemed like she was beggin for it.

And if I'm gonna be honest, sayin no to Ruby was really difficult.

"You really wanna know, don't ya?" I asked. "The truth, I mean."

Ruby nodded again.

I took a deep breath. No going back now.

"Alright then, here goes," I said. "The truth is...I'm not from around here."

* * *

 _Ruby's POV_

I gave Sonic a blank look. "What do you mean by that? You already told me you're not from Vale, so does that you're from-"

"No, not like that," Sonic interrupted. "I'm not from another kingdom. I'm not even from a small town."

"So where are you from?"

"A completely different world."

...

...

I burst into laughter. "You're funny! Like, really funny!"

…

"That WAS a joke, right?"

Sonic shook his head. "Ya see, I come from a world called Mobius, completely different from Remnant. There's no Grimm, no aura, no Dust, no Huntsman or Huntresses. There aren't even any kingdoms."

I was completely shocked. I couldn't even begin to imagine a world without Grimm or aura of Huntresses!

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" I asked.

"Didn't you ever find it weird how you never heard of the Chaos Emeralds until you met me?" Sonic asked. "Or how me and my friends don't look like other Faunus? Or even why I didn't know what an Aura or semblance was?"

"...But what about your speed!? That has to be a semblance! And what about your quills and hedgehog like appearance!?"

Sonic shook his head again. "That's just natural. As for why I look like a hedgehog, I don't think I need to tell you that one."

What did that mean?

...Wait. Was he saying that he was a...

"...You're...an actual hedgehog..."

He nodded. "Speaking of which, my real full name is Sonic the Hedgehog, but that's more of a title than a full name."

"..." I was not expecting that at all. My first real friend at Beacon, the guy that was like a boy version of me...was a hedgehog.

...That was so cool!

"Wait, does that mean that you're teammates are also...animals like you?" I asked.

"Yup. Tails is a two tailed fox, Knuckles is an echidna, and Shadow and Silver are also hedgehogs like me."

I was going to ask what an echidna was, but Sonic continued talking.

"Anyway, while my world doesn't have the stuff yours does, that doesn't mean it's super peaceful?"

"Why not? A world without Grimm sure sounds great."

"Well, we have something worse than Grimm, or rather someone. There's this guy called Dr. Eggman who's absolutely obsessed with world domination. He's got an IQ of about 300, give or take, and has been trying to take over my world for the past seven years."

"So why hasn't he?"

Sonic pointed to himself. "You're looking at the reason."

...

...

"No way."

"Yes way. I'm the world hero of Mobius."

...

...

I pulled Sonic into a really, really tight hug. "OhmygodthatissocoolIcan'tbelieveI'veactuallymetaherothisisthebestday!"

"Can't...breath..." Sonic managed to say.

"Oh, sorry!" I quickly let go of the hedgehog. "It's just, I can't believe I actually met a legendary hero like you!"

"Well, I wouldn't exactly say I'm legendary, but I have gone toe to toe with gods."

I cracked up. "Now you're just making stuff up."

"I wish. But I'll admit, I did have a little help from the Chaos Emeralds."

"You've actually gathered all seven?"

Sonic proudly nodded. "Multiple times at that. I've even used their powers when necessary. I would tell you what they do, but I don't wanna spoil the surprise."

"I can't wait!"

"Me too, but...there's another reason I kinda need 'em."

"Which is?"

"Ya see, about a week before I met you, I was raiding Eggman's base under the belief that he was makin some kind of secret weapon. Turns out it was a trick, and I got sent here along with the Chaos Emeralds."

"...Oh." That made a lot of sense. No wonder he wanted to find the Chaos Emeralds; all he wanted was to get back home. "So, why did you keep it a secret?"

"I really didn't wanna," Sonic admitted. "After I got here, I met this guy. Guess he must've pieced together that I as from a different world and told me to use a disguise. And since I was figured out that I was on another world, I just went along with it. I mean, would ya believe if I just outright told ya I was from another universe."

I thought about the question for a moment. "I don't think I would."

"Exactly. But now I don't think it was the best choice. I mean, look at what happened: Metallix took the energy of two Chaos Emeralds, Shadow ditched us to hunt down Metallix and try to restore those emeralds, and nobody at Beacon trusts my team anymore. I just feel like this is all my fault, ya know?" Sonic looked down towards the ground after that last part.

"I don't think it's your fault," I said.

The hedgehog slowly raised his head. "Ya don't?"

I shook my head. "You can't blame yourself for things you can't control. You didn't have any idea that Metallix thing would show up, and it's not like everyone will say made at you forever."

"...Thanks kid. I appreciate it." Sonic gave a thumbs up.

"Soooooooo, what now?" I asked.

"You should probably head back to your dorm," Sonic suggested. "I don't want your teammates to start worryin about where you."

"Okay." I got up from my seat and walked towards the door.

"Hey Rubes," the hedgehog said.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for still trusting me."

I smiled. "Thanks for being my friend." And with that, I closed the door.

I don't know why, but whenever I looked at Sonic, I felt like I was looking at an alternate me.

* * *

 **STAGE CLEAR**

 **TOTAL EMBLEMS: 20**


	22. Chapter 21 (Act 2: First Semester)

**Act 2-9: E.G.G.M.A.N**

 _Yang's POV_

So after Ruby left, Blake might have implied that she was or is in the White Fang and ran off. And she's been missing all weekend, which just makes it worse.

The three of us went into Vale that Sunday to look for Blake. So far, we were having very bad luck.

"Blaaaaaaake!" I called out. "Where are you!?"

"We just want to talk!" Ruby added.

We kept doing this for about five minutes with no luck. The only person that wasn't doing anything was Weiss.

"I can't help but notice you haven't done anything to help," I said to Weiss.

"I am helping!" she exclaimed. "I'm helping you look, aren't I?"

"Not very well."

"Well then, why don't we go to someone that can help? I know! The police!"

"Weiss!" Ruby said.

"What? I'm just stating an idea."

"Wasn't a very good one," I muttered.

"And helping out that Sonic fiend with that fool's quest of his was?"

...Okay, she had a point there.

"Hey! That search wasn't pointless!" Ruby stated.

...Did she just stand up for Sonic after everything that happened a week ago?

I'll be the first to admit that I lost my trust in the guy after the meeting with that Metallix thing. Unlike Weiss, it wasn't because he was a Faunus, but because he was keeping too many secrets from us. I thought that Ruby being near the guy was a bad influence, so I did my best to keep them away from each other.

"How could you say that!?" Weiss scolded. "He dragged us into a problem that has nothing to do with us!"

"But he needed help!" Ruby rebutted.

"No he didn't! He could have just as easily looked for them himself! Heck, I wouldn't be surprised if he was going to give those emeralds to the White Fang in the end!"

"Okay, now you're just being judgmental," I replied.

"Why you-"

"Ahem!"

We all turned around after hearing the new voice. "If you don't mind, I would like to walk in peace."

The guy was wearing some kind of red lab coat. I swear to Monty it looked like the guy was wearing black tights or something. The lab coat also had six gold things on them, and even had white parts on it. His head was completely bald, except for the green goggles he was wearing. He also had a funny looking (and very noticeable) mustache that definitely looked better than Port's.

"Sorry!" Ruby said. "We're just looking for someone and we're super worried about her because we haven't seen her since-"

"Ruby!" I interrupted. "You can't just tell random strangers what we're doing!"

"Sorry sis! It just slipped out!"

"A private matter, eh? Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." He then turned to Weiss, sticking out his hand. "Now, if I'm not mistaken, you're Weiss Schnee. It truly is an honor to meet you in person."

"Please, you don't have to be so formal," Weiss replied before shaking his head.

"Who the heck are you?" I asked.

The man put on a proud smile. "Doctor Ivo Robotnik, at your service."

Okay, not trying to nitpick or anything, but what kind of parent names their kid Ivo?

"So, you here to watch the Vytal Festival?" I asked.

"No, as a matter of fact. I'm here looking for someone," Ivo replied. "Nothing too important, just a matter of business."

"Well, I hope you find who you're looking for," Ruby said.

"I wish the same for you." He then started walking off. "Thank you for the chat, by the way."

When the guy was out of earshot, we all turned the opposite direction and started walking that way.

Was it just me, or did that guy seem a little...I don't know, off.

* * *

 _"You're late."_

 _"Oh, I'm sorry. **I** just wanted to get some fresh air for a change."_

 _"Whatever. Just...please tell me you're ready for the heist."_

 _"Stop acting like I'm the incompetent one. Unlike you, I didn't get stopped by a 15 year old girl a few months back."_

 _"Well maybe SOMEONE should have warned me that he SENT HIS EXTREMELY SKILLED ARCHNEMESIS TO THIS WORLD!"_

 _"You think I knew that Sonic ended up here? Of course not! It was complete chance! And yes, my preparations are complete."_

 _"Same here on my end. Any news about our possible ally?"_

 _"I've heard that Cinder went off to convince Metallix to join our cause. A shame we'll have to give him the Chaos Emerald we found if he agrees."_

 _"Oh believe me, he will end up joining. Cinder is very...persuasive in more ways than one."_

 _"True. Now, enough to about future allies, Roman. We have a shipment of Dust to steal."_

 _"Couldn't have said it better myself, Eggman."_

* * *

 _Shadow's POV_

It was at times like these that I regretted not bringing Rogue and Omega to this world.

For starters, I was extremely frustrated. It had been a week since I left the group, and I didn't even manage to find ONE of the Chaos Emeralds. It felt like fate was against me. Luckily, I did manage to track down some leads: apparently, there was supposed to be a huge freight shipment of Dust from the Schnee Dust Company. And since Chaos Emeralds look similar to Dust, it was worth investigating.

The difficult part was telling apart Chaos Energy from the energy given off by Dust and Aura.

If the emerald had been isolated, I could have been able to easily track it. That was not very likely to be the case now, which meant that I would have to concentrate even harder. While not physically exhausting, this extra concentration is extremely taxing on the mind.

I walked throughout the maze of Dust shipments. From what my senses were telling me, the Chaos Emerald was close to my position.

Or rather, above my position.

I hopped to the top of a stack of shipments to find the one I was looking for. Slowly, I opened the metal container. This resulted in some Dust crystals compacted near the opening to leak out.

Along with proof that my theory was correct.

"Too easy," I said to myself as I picked up the green Chaos Emerald. "Now to get out of here."

But before I could leave, I heard the sound of a jet engine.

I quickly turned around to see an aerial vehicle landing on the ground. The hatch opened up, and a group of men wearing white clothes and masks came out of it. Judging by their appearance and the weapons they were equipped with, I guessed they were soldiers of some kind. They were followed by two others. The first was an orange haired man who wore a black bowling hat and a white shirt. He looked unarmed, not counting the unnecessary cane he had. The second person is what caught my interest.

"Is that...Doctor Eggman?"

Sure enough, there was the madman himself, seeming to be giving orders to those soldiers along with the other person.

At least the theory of Eggman being on Remnant were fully confirmed. But that didn't explain what he was doing at the docks during the evening. It wasn't like him to try to keep a low profile.

My sight drifted away from Eggman and caught sight of a figure. Whoever they were, they were running towards the scene. I had to use Chaos Control to warp closer to get a better view while still hidden from sight.

And when I peered from around the corner, I was not expecting the figure to be someone I knew.

"Blake?"

* * *

 **STAGE CLEAR**

 **TOTAL EMBLEMS: 21**


	23. Chapter 22 (Act 2: First Semester)

**Act 2-10: Battle of the Docks**

 _Blake's POV_

"Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you siding with this scum!?"

I don't know why I did it. I don't know what was going through my head. But the second I saw Torchwick step out of that ship, I felt anger. I ran straight at him, put my sword at his threat, and used him as a human shield.

But the question was wheatear or not my threat was empty. Would I have actually killed him if things had gone differently?

"You haven't heard?" Torchwick asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Heard what?!" I demanded.

"The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together."

"The same goes for me as well," the fat egg-shaped man added.

I gritted my teeth and put Gambol Shroud closer to Torchwick's neck. "How about you start making sense before I put an end to your little operation?"

The other person put a devilish grin on his face. "I don't think 'little' would be the appropriate term right now."

Suddenly, I could hear the sound of an airship overhead. I looked up to see several military Bullheads along with other airships that looked unfamiliar. Robots seemed to jump out of these ships and seemed more focused on getting the Dust shipments than attacking me.

Before I could be given the chance to end Torchwick's pathetic life, I felt something grab me and pull me away from the central conflict. "Gah!" When I got back on my feet and saw my attacker, my heart nearly skipped a beat.

It was a robotic version of Sonic with silver plating. "What the-?"

"Impressive, is it not?" the fat man mocked. "I present to you my most recent creation: Silver Sonic 2.0!"

The 'Silver Sonic' charged directly at me. I barely managed to block the attack with my sword.

"How do you know Sonic!?" I demanded while being slowly pushed back. "Who are you anyway!?"

"Wouldn't you like to know!" the man replied in a harsh tone. He then turned to Torchwick. "Focus on the Dust. We'll leave this one to Silver Sonic."

The criminal tipped his hat before heading off. "You said it, not me."

I tried to chase after them, but Silver Sonic stood in my way. I slashed at its waist, but nothing happened. It was like it had some sort of shielding.

I adjusted my fighting stance. Silver Sonic did the same. The two of us were about to charge at each other when someone intervened.

"Hah!"

The machine was punched in the side of the head. Silver Sonic managed to remain intact from the attack. I turned to where the punch came from to see a familiar face. "Shadow? What are you doing here?"

Shadow crossed his arms and turned to me. "Go after Eggman and Torchwick! I'll deal with this!"

Eggman? That must've been the name of the other person.

"What the heck is going on?!" I asked.

"I'll explain later! Just go!"

I was hesitant at first, but nodded. I then ran after the two madmen, leaving Shadow to deal with Silver Sonic.

* * *

 _Knuckles' POV_

"I'm so BORED," Sonic complained.

"Not my fault," I said. "Can't we just go walk around the campus?"

"And possibly run into Cardin and get picked on again? No thank you," Silver replied.

"Not my fault you don't have any backbone," I muttered.

"Yo Tails! The TV almost fixed?" Sonic asked.

"Almost," Tails replied. "Just a few more minutes."

Our team was currently just relaxing in our dorm. Sonic was laying down on his bed looking at the ceiling, I was doing the same, Silver was twiddling his thumbs, and Tails was fixing the television since it fell over after SOMEONE ran into the room too fast.

Speaking of Sonic, he was starting to go back to his upbeat self. I don't know what caused him to cheer up, but whatever it was worked. The overall mood of the team was also getting better. Tails was his normal self, Silver was still getting picked on but was slowly improving, and I started to actually talk to my teammates again. Speaking of which, teams JNPR and CVFY actually started talking to us again, so that's cool. However, they were busy today, so we just spend the day in our dorm.

"So," Sonic started, "anyone wanna play cards or somethin?"

"Hell no!" I said. "Not after last time!"

"Not my fault you suck at poker."

"You were using your speed to see my cards!"

"It was five years ago. I don't do that anymore."

"Oh really? Then what about the time we played war yesterday, and you just so happened to get the higher card on every single turn?"

"...Sheer dumb luck?"

It was times like these that I wanted to sucker punch Sonic.

"Don't we have a board game we can play?" Silver asked.

"Nah. Those take too long," Sonic argued.

Of course you think that.

"Got it!" Tails exclaimed as he stepped out from behind the TV. It should be working now."

"Sweet!" Sonic complimented. "Let's see what's on!"

Silver grabbed the remote on the desk and turned on the TV. The current channel was on the news.

"What the-!?" I started. The four of us started to get closer to the screen.

The current story was that someone was interfering at the docks. The scene was filled with transport vehicles carrying shipments. On the ground was a blurred portrayal of a massive fight.

"Well that's not something ya see every day," Sonic commented.

"What do you think is going on?" I asked.

"It looks like some kind of robbery," Tails replied.

"Wait, what's that right there?" Silver asked as he pointed to different parts of the screen. It was hard to see, but it looked like two black figures fighting. "Hey Tails, do you think you can enhance the images?"

"Already on it," the fox replied. The indicated areas were zoomed in on and enhance, showing that the identity of the figures were two familiar faces.

"Shadow!? Blake!?" we all exclaimed in shock.

"What are they doing there?!" I exclaimed.

"And that thing Shadow's fighting!" Tails pointed out. "It looks like an upgraded Silver Sonic!"

Sonic clenched a fist. "So Eggman is here! He's the guy that's been commanding those robots during those White Fang raids!"

"I find that both surprising and expected," Silver muttered.

"You guys know what this means, right?" I asked as we all faced each other.

Sonic put a smirk on his face, slipping on Metallic Blur in bracelet form and swapping his Power Shoes for Aero Anchors. "Looks like we've found somethin to do."

* * *

 _Shadow's POV_

"Chaos Spear!"

Nearly every spear I created made a hit on Silver Sonic. It may not have damaged the robot severely, but I was making progress. The difficulty of this battle was nowhere close to that of Metallix; in fact, it was quite similar to fighting the real Sonic, who I have defeated in several sparring matches.

Having a Chaos Emerald amply my abilities once more was something I welcomed greatly. My attacks were stronger, my capabilities enhanced. I was next to unbeatable.

But it came at a cost: Blake had seen me use the emerald.

She saw me use Chaos Control to slow down Silver Sonic. She saw me create a massive volley of Chaos Spears. There was a small chance that she wouldn't want answers after this incident.

The real question was whether or not I actually would give any answers.

Taking my mind off of the thought, I refocused back on the fight. Like I said, Silver Sonic was not a challenge compared to others that I've fought. The attacks were predictable, it's combat limited to close quarters, and a speed that wasn't quite as fast as the real Sonic.

But the part that truly baffled me was how it wasn't a pile of scraps yet.

This thing not only managed to replicate Sonic's fighting style, but was also very durable. It withstood all of my attacks with little to no damage obtained. Perhaps Eggman added a shielding system to Silver Sonic. But a shielding system this efficient couldn't work without a Chaos Emerald, and that definitely wasn't the case here.

Unless...

I put my concentration in trying to sense Silver Sonic's power unit. Sure enough, my theory was right; Eggman managed to give this thing an artificial Aura using Dust.

I must admit that it was impressive, but from what I've learned about Aura, there's one very exploitable issue with it: Aura doesn't last forever, and when it runs out, the opponent becomes much easier to defeat. And since Silver Sonic had been using Aura, it probably didn't have much left.

I put on a small smirk. This was too easy.

Immediately, I charged directly at Silver Sonic. I punched it in the chest region multiple times, weakening its Aura even more. The silver robot started charging up a Spin Dash. Seeing the attack coming from a mile away, I dodged out of the way and countered with several kicks.

Perhaps one more hit should do the trick.

Silver Sonic began charging another Spin Dash. The difference was this time it jumped over me. Once it did that, it continued the same attack, while launching spikes from all angles.

After a while of doing this, it began charging right at me, giving me the chance I was looking for. Without hesitation, I punched it in the head and watch as its Aura completely ran out. Then I threw a Chaos Spear directly at the robot's chest, ending its existence as it feel to the ground.

And Sonic said this thing was difficult for him to beat.

"Shadow!"

Speaking of which...

I turned around to see Sonic and the rest of his team running straight for me. I wasn't sure wheatear they were worried about me, or were angry at me, but I really didn't want to see them.

Which is why I raised the Chaos Emerald into the air and used its power. "Chaos Control!"

* * *

 _Tails' POV_

"Wait!" Sonic exclaimed.

By the time Sonic had said that, it was already too late. Shadow activated Chaos Control, warping him and the green Chaos Emerald out of the area. Some of Eggman's robots had seen us and started running towards us, but Silver destroyed them with a Psychic Knife.

"Dang it!" Sonic cursed as he kicked the ground.

"Guess he's still pissed off at you," Knuckles commented.

"Nobody asked you, Knucklehead! Now how are we gonna find him?"

"Beats me," I replied. "It's likely we'll encounter Shadow again in the near future, so it's not like we'll never him again."

"You've got a point there," Sonic said.

"...So we're not going to talk about the fact that Blake is running towards us with some monkey guy?" Silver asked.

We all turned to face the same direction Silver was looking. Sure enough, Blake was running towards us with some guy with a monkey tail. And she didn't look very happy to see us.

"What are you guys doing!?" Blake scolded once she came to a stop. "It isn't safe here!"

"You act like we don't know that," Silver replied. "We're here to stop whatever the heck is going on here."

"Yeah, about that," the monkey boy started, also scratching his head. "Someone's already taking care of that."

We looked behind him to see what he was talking about. Apparently, there was a red haired girl with six or seven small swords slicing up pretty much anything that qualified as 'hostile.'

"Aww," Sonic said in disappointment. "And I was hoping for some action."

"I wouldn't say that just yet," Silver said. "Look over there!"

Sonic looked to where Silver was pointing. It was hard to see, but there were two figures retreating. And one of them just so happened to be someone we were familiar with.

Sonic clenched a fist. "Eggman!"

"Who the heck is Eggman!?" the monkey boy asked.

Sonic turned back towards us. "I'll go after Eggman! You guys just wait here!"

Before anyone could stop him, Sonic started running towards the mad doctor. Blake turned to face us. "Where's Shadow?"

"The guy freaking ditched us! Again!" Knuckles complained.

"And he had a Chaos Emerald with him," I added.

"So why are you here?" Silver asked.

"Hey! We asked you first!" the monkey boy argued. Though she didn't say anything, I'm pretty sure Blake was thinking the same.

Knuckles, Silver, and I all looked at each other. If we going to tell them why we were at the docks, we would have to explain everything for them to fully understand. Who we really are, why we're here, and what's truly at stake.

The three of us nodded at each other as I turned to face Blake, and started telling her the full truth.

* * *

 _Sonic's POV_

You have no idea how great it felt to finally bash one of Eggman's robots again.

Seriously, I never felt so ALIVE. I used homing attacks to bash so many robots in a row. Of course, these robots were always cheap pieces of junk, but that's beside the point I'm tryin to make. And don't even get me started on the bots. Seriously, would it kill Egghead to have a little originality for once?

And speaking of the fat man himself...

Finding him was too easy, not that I'm complainin or anythin. He was running towards one of those heli-planes along with that guy robbin that Dust shop a few months back. I jumped off the shipping container I was on and landed on the ground.

"Leavin the party so soon, Egghead?!" I called out.

That got the attention of both of 'em. Eggman looked at me, and looked pretty pissed off. "Sonic!"

I put on my cocky grin and did my signature finger wave. "Long time no see. I've been meanin to personally thank you for that skydiving adventure a few months back."

"Well, I'm glad you liked it, since it's the last one you get."

I just started laughing after hearing that. "Seriously!? Out of every comeback you could use, you go with one of the oldest in the book!? I'm starting to think you stopped tryin!"

"You're one to talk," the other guy said. "If I recall, I knocked you out with a single hit, rat boy."

I put my arms at my sides. "Don't ya know anything? I'm not a rat; I'm a hedgehog!"

"And I REALLY don't care. Now, why don't you be a good little rodent and take a nap." He raised his cane and fired a rocket thingy at me.

I effortlessly side stepped the thingy, watching it hit a shipping containing behind me. "So you wanna fight, eh? Alright then, bring it on!" I charged a spin dash directly at him...

...Only to have something block it.

"Huh?"

I back flipped off the thing that blocked me and used Aero Anchors to quickly get back on the ground. Apparently, some short girl that looked like ice cream was standing in front of Eggman and that other guy. And she was holding...an umbrella?

Was this some kind of joke?

"Well, what a pleasant surprise!" the bowler hat guy exclaimed in a semi sarcastic tone. "I'd love to stay and have a rematch, but I have more important things to do."

"But don't worry, you'll have plenty of time to get acquainted with Neo here," Eggman taunted. "Farewell!"

"Wait!" I dashed right at them, but 'Neo' stuck her foot out. Thus, those two got away on the heli-plane, and I tripped and fell face first.

Talk about playin dirty.

I stood up and brushed myself off, followed by me facing Neo. "So that's how ya wanna play? Alright then. Bring it on!"

I dashed right at Neo and started throwing punches. She managed to dodge every single one or block 'em with that umbrella. (Was that thing made of steel or something?) Whoever trained this girl did a pretty good job, 'cause you have to be pretty fast and agile to block a hit from me. The only people that managed to do that with Ruby 'cause of her speed and Pyrhha 'cause of her skill.

Anyway, I started using my kicks. I got in a few hits, but it didn't really do much. But hey, at least I was doing fine.

"Oof!"

Spoke too soon. She kicked me in the face. And let me just say that it hurts...a lot.

"Cheap shot!" I cried out. "That is so not cool!"

Neo just gave me a smirk. A silent, devilish smirk.

"Let's see if you can handle this!" I used Metallic Blur to energy grapple two opposing shipping containers. I then catapulted myself directly at Neo...only for her to shatter like glass?

"What the-?" Before I had time to react, Neo appeared from out of nowhere and kicked me in the stomach, sending me into a shipping container.

How the heck did she do that!?

I noticed that there was a sticky note on Aero Anchors. I grabbed the piece of paper and looked at was on it.

 _Too slow ;)_

...

I could feel my eye twitching with anger. It only got worse when I looked at Neo again.

There she was, standin a good distance from me, mimicking my signature finger wave.

Nobody, and I mean NOBODY, does my finger wave and gets away with it.

"That's it!" I exclaimed, ripping the note in half. "No more Mister Nice Guy!"

That's when I started chargin up by spin dashing in place. Since Aero Anchors had Chaos Energy as a power source, it's not crazy to think that I could try a Lightspeed Dash.

Luckily, I was right. When I stopped charging up, there was a green aura of energy surrounding my body. All I had to do was channel that energy into a very quick burst of speed, and I'm good. "Ready..."

The two of us started charging at each other. I put my sunglasses down over my eyes.

"GO!"

Faster than anyone could see, I rushed forward. And I used that burst of speed to kick Neo in the face. And you best believe it worked! It sent her into the air and then she landed on her back.

Neo slowly got back up, looking a little tired. "Who's too slow now?" I taunted.

And then the weirdest thing happened. Just before I could attack her again, Neo's expression changed to fear. Then she just...left. Really anti-climactic if ya ask me.

"Oh come on!" I complained. "I was just getting warmed up!"

I sighed out of disappointment. Guess it's safe to say that fight ended in a draw.

I wonder what caused her to take off like that.

As I started to walk off, something caught my eye. The shipping container Neo hit had a crack in it. Some Dust had spilled out...

...along with a very shiny cyan gem that didn't quite fit in.

I rushed over to the small pile, pulling out the object I was looking at: the cyan Chaos Emerald.

Guess Shadow was too busy with fighting Silver Sonic to notice. But hey, at least things were gonna be a little easier.

"Ahem!"

...Or not.

I turned around to see Weiss and Yang lookin right at me, waiting for some kind of answer. It took me a few seconds to see just how bad my situation looked.

"Well," I started while nervously scratching the back of my head. "This is awkward."

* * *

 _Ruby's POV_

Turns out Blake was at the docks, and so were all of team SKTS. And there was also a monkey Faunus named Sun there too.

I learned that Tails had told Blake and Sun the truth. They found it really hard to believe, but I think they said that it was the only truth they could get. When I showed up, the fox explained it to me too, even though Sonic had already secretly told me. I didn't mind hearing it again; it was actually a really cool story.

Anyway, we were all quietly sitting on some boxes waiting for something. I couldn't find Penny though. She just disappeared after the White Fang left.

I hope she's okay.

Just then, I heard footsteps. We all looked to see Weiss, Yang, and a nervous Sonic.

"So I MIGHT have told them the truth about us," Sonic said to his team. "And they might think I'm crazy."

"What did you expect?" Yang asked. "Your story sounded like something out of a fairy tale."

"Well, he's telling the truth, so..." I trailed off.

"I'm surprised you're vouching for him," Silver replied. "I mean, we did just tell you the truth and you're assuming it's accurate."

"It's not like you've heard it before or anything," Knuckles added.

I scratched the back of my head. "Yeah, about that..."

"Could we please talk about this later?" Weiss asked. "There's something else I need to focus on right now."

And everyone knew what that something was.

Weiss started walking right toward Blake. "Weiss, I can explain. I haven't been part of the Fang since-"

"Do you know how long we've been looking for you!?" Weiss scolded. "Twelve hours! Which means that I've had twelve hours to think about this."

Everyone braced themselves.

"I don't care!"

...

What?

"Who are you and what have you done with Weiss?" Yang asked.

"Huh?" Blake said.

"You said you're not part of them, right?" Weiss continued.

"Yeah, I haven't been since I was-"

"Apupupup! That's all that matters. You're not one of them. Which means that I can trust you...for now a least. Just promise that the next time something like this comes around, you'll come to your teammates."

"O-okay."

"Thank you." She turned towards Sun. "I still don't know how I feel about this one."

Sun shrugged it off. "Well, it could be worse, right?"

"I like this guy," Sonic commented. "We should keep him around."

"As for you," Weiss said as she turned towards Sonic. "Would you care to explain what's really going on with you and your team?"

"But I did!" Sonic protested. "All we want is collect the Chaos Emeralds so we can get back home. We would've told ya sooner, but you guys probably wouldn't have believed. Trust me, we feel really bad about lying to you guys, so if you're gonna take your anger out on anyone, then take it out on me."

"Sonic..." Tails trailed off.

"Guys, seriously, you shouldn't have to take blame for somethin I told ya guys to do. It's my fault we got ourselves into this mess, so this is me getting us out of it." He then turned back towards Weiss, held out his arms, and closed his eyes. "Alright, I'm ready. Do your worst."

I really didn't want to watch Sonic get smacked, or punched, or whatever Weiss was going to do to him. I looked away from the scene and waited.

...

...

...

"Apology accepted."

I could hear a record scratch in my head.

"Wait, what!?" Sonic exclaimed. "You're not gonna kill me or anythin!?"

"You're sorry about lying, right?" Weiss asked.

"Of course I am! I don't like lying to people!"

"Well, that's all I really care about. I'm still not sure if your story is actually true, but it's a starting point."

That...seemed a little TOO nice for Weiss.

"Of course if you four lie to us about something like this ever again, I WILL hurt you."

Aaaaaaaand she's back. But on the bright side, at least we're all friends again...I think.

"So, I guess you guys are gonna look for those Chaos Emerald things?" Sun asked.

"You want in, don't you?" Silver asked.

"Who wouldn't want in? Anyone who doesn't want super powered gems must be crazy."

"Then welcome to the team!" Tails said. "Now if only we could find another Chaos Emerald to make our search a bit easier."

"That shouldn't be too hard," Sonic said with a smirk. He then pulled out a glowing cyan gem. Everyone (except Weiss and Yang) looked really shocked.

"When did this happen?!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Just now. It was in a small Dust pile that fell outta one of the shipping containers."

I didn't really say anything, but the cyan Chaos Emerald looked really pretty.

"Hey Sonic," Yang said. "You say you're a hero where you come from, right?"

The hedgehog proudly nodded. "Ya could say I'm the hero of my entire world. Why?"

"Doesn't that mean you've got some stories of your adventures?"

Sonic put on a smirk. "I thought you'd never ask!"

And then he started talking about his adventures. They were really interesting to listen too. I was really shocked when I heard him mention that he fought a giant lizard thing attached to a space station. That sounded really cool!

Maybe one day, I'd be a super awesome hero like Sonic is.

* * *

 **STAGE CLEAR**

 **SONIC AND CO GOT THROUGH ACT 2**

 **TOTAL EMBLEMS: 22**

* * *

As soon as his radar detected someone, Metallix immediately had the machine guns in his right arm enter sentry mode and pointed them at the figure. "I'll only ask this once. Get out of my way, or die."

"I will," the person responded, "after you do something for me."

Metallix scoffed at the proposal. "You must truly have a death wish if you think you can negotiate with me."

"Do that, and you'll miss the opportunity of a lifetime."

"And what is this so called 'opportunity' you speak of?"

"To destroy everything Sonic the Hedgehog holds dear." The person stepped out of the shadows to reveal a woman in a fiery red dress.

Metallix was shocked from the woman's offer, deactivating his machine guns in the process. "How do you know about him!?"

"Let's just say that your creator is a very informative and helpful associate."

The robot crossed his arms. "Then you should be fully aware that I am not on speaking terms with him. I refuse to become his puppet again."

The woman smirked. "Then how do you feel about him being your puppet?"

This seemed to spark Metallix's interest. "Go on."

"You see, Doctor Eggman is just a pawn in my revolution. And as we speak, another of my associates is using the Chaos Emerald we have obtained to search for the rest. If you join our cause, I promise you three things: the two of us will be equal partners, you will be given all seven Chaos Emeralds, and I will make sure that you will have the chance to crush everything that Sonic holds value to in front of his very eyes. Do we have a deal?"

Metallix thought about the proposal. All of the things the woman promised him were things he both needed and desired. Besides, breaking Sonic rather than killing him sounded much more interesting. And if this woman was lying, he could easily dispose of her in the blink of an eye.

That was why the robot stuck out his arm and shook the woman's hand. "Deal."


	24. Chapter 23 (Act 3: Mysteries Unveiled)

_AUTHORS NOTE: If you put questions in reviews, I will PM you an answer to the best of my ability._

* * *

 **Fi** **le Select**

 **New Adventure**

 **-Adventure 1**

* * *

 **Mode Select**

 **-Adventure**

 **Extras**

 **Options**

* * *

 **Act Select**

 **Act 0: Prologue**

 **Act 1: Accepted**

 **Act 2: First Semester**

 **-Act 3: Mysteries Unveiled**

 **LOCKED**

 **LOCKED**

 **LOCKED**

* * *

 _Previously on Sonic Adventure RX..._

 _Sonic and Tails became temporary extra additions to Team RWBY. That quickly changed once Knuckles, Silver, and Shadow found their way into Beacon. Knuckles and Silver decided to attend as students with Sonic and Tails, and Sonic became the leader of Team SKTS (skates). Shadow decided to stay at the school as a guest. Two months later, during a trip to Forever Fall, things went haywire. A sentient robot named Metallix showed up. After luring Shadow into a trap involving the red Chaos Emerald and almost killing him, the robot confronted Teams RWBY and SKTS. Unfortunetly, he absorbed some energy from the red emerald, knocked out both teams with a single attack, and got some energy from the blue Chaos Enerald that Sonic had, along with taking both emeralds. Afterwards, the students at Beacon started to lose their trust in team SKTS, and Shadow left Beacon in rage after awakening from a small coma. One week later, during a secret visit, Sonic told Ruby the truth about who he was. This was followed by the events at the docks, which included Shadow obtaining the green Chaos Emerald but quickly leaving the scene, duels with Silver Sonic and Neo, and Sonic obtaining the cyan Chaos Emerald. Not to mention that Eggman has been confirmed to be working with the White Fang. After that, Team SKTS finally revealed the truth to the remainder of Team RWBY._

 _Why is Eggman siding with the White Fang? Who is Metallix and why does he hate Sonic? Will Shadow decide to rejoin our heroes? Find out in_ **ACT 3: MYSERTIES UNVEILED** _._

* * *

 **Act 3-1: Best Day Ever**

 _Ruby's POV_

"The heck did you put in this thing!?" Sonic complained.

"Only the most funnest of activites in all of existence to have the best day ever!" I replied.

"I get that, but was it really necessary to put it in a giant binder? Couldn't ya have just put this in your scroll or something?"

"Oh, don't be such a baby! We're almost there! And then starts the best day ever!"

The hedgehog sighed. "I'm just hopin my back doesn't snap soon."

Today was going to be the best day ever! Me and Sonic were on our way to the cafeteria to meet with both of our teams about today. I had Sonic carry my binder (which I totally didn't steal from Weiss) full of fun activities planned out. It was going to be so AWESOME!

"Could ya remind me why you're not carryin this and I am?" Sonic groaned.

I chuckled. "Because you're a boy, duh. You're stronger."

"It was your idea though."

"But you're older."

"We're not siblings, so that doesn't have an effect on me."

"Well, we're almost there anyway, so..."

Sonic sighed. "Fine, but you owe me a chili dog."

"Deal!"

About five minutes later, we reached our super awesome teams. They were all sitting together at one table. That's when I had Sonic drop my binder of super fun activities for the day.

I think they would love them!

"Ahem!" I cleared my throat. "Sisters! Friends! Mobians!...Weiss."

"Hey!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream..."

"This should be mildly interesting," Silver muttered.

"A dream that one day, the eight of us would come together, as a two team combo, and have the most fun anyone has ever had...EVER!"

"Did you steal my binder?" Weiss asked.

I put up peace signs with my hands. "I am not a crook."

"What are ya talkin about?" Sonic asked. "You had me get this from Wei-" I put my hand over his mouth.

"What do you mean?" Blake asked.

"I'm talking about kicking off the semester with a bang!" I replied while pointing at her.

"I always kick my semesters off with a _yang_!" Yang joked. "Eh? Eh?"

...

Nobody thought it was funny. Nora even threw an apple at Yang from the other table.

"No, just no," Knuckles muttered.

"I'm not sure wheatear to be excited or scared for what you have planned," Weiss commented.

I noticed that Yang chucked an apple back at Nora.

"How about worried? That seems like a good middle term here," Tails added.

"Come on guys!" I begged. "Between new exchange students arriving and the tournament at the end of the term, we're gonna have a super awesome time! But classes start back up tommorrow, plus we still need to make it up to team SKTS for being meanies to them."

"Kid's got a good point there," Sonic added. "You do kinda owe us."

"I don't know," Blake said. "I think I might sit this one out."

"Well, regardless of what we do, I think we should spend this day as a team," Weiss said before standing up. For some reason, Yang was swiping the air in front of her neck with both her hands. It kind of looked like she was telling someone to not do something. "I for one think that-"

And then a pie hit her in the face which was thrown by Nora, and everyone at the table gasped. Sonic tried to hold back his laughter, but couldn't help himself.

With resulted in Weiss picking up the remains of the pie and chucking it at his face. The hedgehog cleaned his face, and we all noticed his VERH twitchy eye. "Oh, it's on."

* * *

 _Knuckles' POV_

About two seconds later, everything went to hell surprisingly quick.

Sonic officially declared a 'food war' between our team, team RWBY, and team JNPR. Food got thrown everywhere, people were screaming, and I saw Janue get thrown into a window (which surprising didn't break). Eventually, all the tables on the back side ended stacked in a very messy fashion with team JNPR standing on them. Our team and team RWBY were on opposites sides of the cafeteria. Also, everyone else ran out screaming for their lives.

The part that baffles me is that it happened over the course of two minutes. Then again, this isn't the weirdest thing I've ever seen.

"Ahahahahaha!" Nora laughed from the top of the 'table fortress.' "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!"

Ruby stomped her foot on a table. "Justice will be quick! Justice will be painful!" She crushed the milk carton in her hand. "It will be **DELICIOUS!** " The rest of her team backed her up with a loud 'yeah.'

"Alright team!" Sonic exclaimed as he pulled out his cyan Chaos Emerald. "No extra life monitors! No mercy!"

"Right on!" Tails added.

"For whatever we're fighting for!" I exclaimed while getting into a fighting stance.

"...I've got nothing," Silver said as he readied his psychokinesis.

And then the clash began.

* * *

 **STAGE CLEAR**

 **TOTAL EMBLEMS: 23**


	25. Chapter 24 (Act 3: Mysteries Unveiled)

_IMPORTANT REWRITE ADDED!_ _Metallix's energy cores can now absorb AND amplify Chaos Energy, meaning he no longer has to absorb the full energy of a Chaos Emerald to match it's power._

* * *

 **Act 3-2: Food War**

 _Sonic's POV_

"Off with their heads!" Nora screamed.

"Yang! Turkey!" Ruby ordered.

"Knux! Silver! Take on team JNPR. Tails and I got RWBY!" I said.

"Last one to finish owes the other fifty rings," Knuckles challenged.

I chuckled. "Is that a challenge I smell? Alright Knucklehead, bring it on!"

What can I say? I'm a sucker for stuff like this. Sure, nobody in the fight had weapons and we were all in the super itchy uniforms, but that just adds to the whole experience.

So as Knux and Silver went to fight team JNPR, Tails and I went to fight off RWBY. Normally, I would be game to fight Pyrrha since we're both at the top of combat class, but the thought of her beating up Knuckles was just amusing to me in so many ways.

Also, I wanted personal revenge on Weiss for throwing a pie in my face. So uncalled for!

I used the Chaos Emerald to preform a Sonic Wind to grind on wind rails while avoiding the watermellons in the air. It would have been easier if there weren't so many to dodge in the first place.

Seriously, why were there so many freakin watermellons!?

I jumped off my air rail and started fightin Weiss in one on one combat. It wasn't nearly as hard as fightin someone like Pyrrha, but still somewhat challenging. Maybe it was because she was a using a swordfish like a...well, sword. And if there's one thing I REALLY don't like, it's anything that remotely resembles spikes. That, and a giant body of water. And also giant mallets.

"What's the matter Ice Queen?!" I taunted. "Having trouble keepin up?"

"It's not my fault you're insanely fast!" Weiss replied as she lunged at me again.

"Me? Too fast?" I chuckled. "You're just too slow."

Never gets old.

So yeah, I basically spent somewhere around twenty seconds dodgin hits from Weiss and throwing punches and kicks at Weiss. Eventually, I managed to land a really fast back kick which sent her into a piller.

Which then fell. Followed by Ruby saving her.

"Weiss? Weiss!? Don't leave me! NOOOOOOOOO!" Ruby cried as the piller hit and ground.

Sheesh, and people say _I_ overreact.

It didn't take long for Yang to come charging at me with two turkey gloves. I countered her kick with my own.

And that's when I saw Silver about to hit Yang with a table. What's so bad about that? It was gonna hit me too.

""Wait Silver don't-!"

Too late.

* * *

 _Silver POV_

You know those moments where you do something that you're pretty sure it's something helpful but actually turns out to make everything worse and you immedietly regret said decision? I was having one of those moments right now.

Apperntly the table I used to hit Yang also hit Sonic. The two of them went flying upward and through the ceiling.

To be honest, I'm not sure wheatear to feel guilty that I launched them through the roof, or surprised that the hit didn't have any effect on the table.

"Uh, sorry?" I said in a really awkward manner. Sonic is a pretty forgiving guy though, so I don't think he too hard on me when he lands...right?

Anyway, I got back into the brawl. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Pyrrha beating Knuckles. Unfortunetly, my smile faded once I saw who was charging straight at me.

It was Nora.

Chaos have mercy on my soul.

Reacting quickly, I use psychokinesis to use a nearby serving plate as a shield. I don't care if Nora was using a pole and a watermelon as a hammer, she's would probably use them to break my legs...repeatedly. And last I checked, Aura only healed minor wounds, not broken bones.

Lucikly, I blocked the attack. Wanting, to fight someone that wouldn't result in me going to the ER, I started creating Psychic Knifes and launching them at Ren. The guy was really quick and able to avoid every single one.

At this point I watched as Pyrrha used her semblance to make a giant air path of soda cans that hit Blake, which launched her into a wall.

What happened next was really unexpected.

"Look out!" Tails warned, and Knuckles, team JNPR, and I all looked to what he was talking about.

Ruby ran right past all of us at max speed, which caused a draft SO strong that it created a crack in the wall and sent us flying into said wall (which we didn't go through). And just when things couldn't get worse, the seven of us got pelted with a bunch of food that had gotten caught in the draft.

"Ooww..." Janue complained as we all fell to the floor, completely covered in food.

"The pain...it hurts..." I added.

"Never...again..." Knuckles said while we all stood up.

And then everyone immediately froze once Goodwitch came through the doors and started using telekinesis to fix up the mess hall. (No wonder this place always seem in good condition.)

"Children, please," Goodwitch started while glaring at us. "Do not, play, with your food."

Oh my god, she _is_ terrifying.

"...aaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Literally the moment that all the present members of our teams sat down in somewhat dissapointment, Sonic and Yang came crashing down through the roof and face first into the floor. It didn't take long for both of them to get back up.

"Am I ever gonna get a normal landing?" Sonic complained as he brushed off his uniform and quills.

"Well, at least we kicked off the semester with a _yang_!" Yang joked.

...

It doesn't matter how many times she says it; that pun will never be funny.

* * *

 _Shadow's POV_

Saying the past month had been difficult for me would be an understatement.

Ever since the incident at the docks one month prior, getting the Chaos Emeralds before the White Fang became a much larger priority due to the group's alliance with Eggman. And so far, I had made zero progress.

While I didn't make much progress in my hunt for the emeralds, I did make headway in other areas. I was currently on my way to meet an anonymous person by the name of 'Raven' claimed they had something I needed. Wheatear or not this was a trap was something I kept in mind, so I needed to be sure I was on my guard at all times. I wasn't even sure if this was the best choice, but right now it seemed like this was my only chance to actually make progress.

It didn't take me long to reach my destination, which was in an alleyway towards the outskirts of the city. Sure enough, there was someone waiting for me. The person wore red clothing and a mask to hide their true identity. Due to the long black hair, it was reasonable to assume the person was female. At their side was a sword in an unfamiliar looking case.

"You must be Raven," I guessed.

The person nodded and responded with a woman's voice. "Indeed I am. Which means that you must be Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Life Form."

I crossed my arms. "So, you know what I am."

"I know many things about you and the other Mobians here," Raven replied. "But that is besides the point. There is something you need to see."

"And that is?" I asked.

I watched as Raven produced a weapon and handed to me. From what I had learned about Remnant, it was a standard issue rifle use by the Atlas military. The difference with this model was that is was painted black. "If you went through all this trouble to give me a weapon, then you're wasting my time." I was just about to toss it away when I sensed something coming from it.

Chaos Energy.

I immediately took out the magazine. I don't know how, but the clip was a modified Chaos Drive. "How is that possible?"

"Doctor Eggman managed to get his hands on this rifle," Raven replied. "Upon reverse engineering it, he not only managed to mass produce them, but also converted to convert the ammunition from Dust to Chaos Energy through the use of these modified Chaos Drives."

I reinstated the Chaos Drive back into the weapon. I noticed that near the gun's rear was the weapon's name: the Chaos Rifle.

Sounded like a fitting name.

"Seems like the doctor's been busy. But how did he even his hands on Atlas technology?" I asked.

"About a month before your blue counterpart and the Chaos Emeralds fell out of the sky, half of a train belonging to the Schnee Dust Company was stolen by the White Fang. The cargo included various Atlas prototypes and weaponry."

I slightly cursed to myself. The White Fang was a lot more resourceful then they looked.

"That's all I know," Raven concluded. She then drew her sword, turned around, and slashed the air. A red portal came into existence. "Until we meet again."

As she started to walk towards the portal, there was one last thought I needed answered. "You said only half the train went missing. Why?"

Raven stopped and turned back around. "Because a traitor to the Fang had detached the cars."

"Who?"

"A girl with amber eyes and a black bow." With that, Raven stepped into the portal, af the red vortex vanished.

I put the Chaos Rifle at my side and thought about the vague description. Amber eyes? Black bow?

There's only one person I know that has both of those, and she just so happens to attend Beacon Academy.

* * *

 **SHADOW CAN NOW USE THE CHAOS RIFLE**

 **STAGE CLEAR**

 **TOTAL EMBLEMS: 24**

 **'PHASE 2' EXTRA UNLOCKED**


	26. Chapter 25 (Extra: Phase Two)

**Mode Select**

 **Adventure**

 **-Extras**

 **Options**

* * *

 **Extra Select**

 **-Phase Two**

* * *

 **NOTICE: Extras are merely extra scenes in the story that could not be worked into the Adventure mode. Emblems cannot be earned in this mode.**

* * *

 **Extra 1: Phase Two**

The warehouse near the docks was known be territory of the White Fang. What many people are oblivious to is that is was holding shipments upon shipments of stolen Dust throughout the entirety of Remnant. At the moment, the White Fang was loading shipments of both Dust and stolen Atlesian Paladins onto military Bullheads to their newfound base in the southeast.

Currently entering the warehouse were the master theif and the assassin, Emerald and Mercury. They weren't part of the Fang, and never would be. They were here for their next set or orders.

Unforunetly, there was someone there also waiting for their same person, and making final preparations for the rally tommorrow night: Roman Torchwick.

Torchwick heard the footsteps from the two and turned around, putting a fake smile on his face. "Oh look, she sent the kids again." He gave them a fake hug. "This is turning out so much better than the divorce."

"Sheesh," Emerald said in disgust. "Spare us the thought of you procreating."

"That...was a joke," Torchwick replied while walking away. "And this..." he pulled out a card, "will tell me where've you been all day."

"What the-" the master theif checked her pockets. "How did you-?!"

"I'm a professional sweetheart. Maybe you'll learn something." He looked at the paper's markings. "Why do you have this address?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Not the answer I was looking for."

"Well, if you have know, we were cleaning up your problems," Mercury replied.

"I had that under control."

"Two packed bags and a ticket out of Vale said otherwise."

"Listen, you little punk," Torchwick threatened. "If it were up to me, I would take you and your little street rat and-"

 **"Do what, Roman?"**

The three turned up towards the sound of the voice. Up above them, on a descending elevator, was their superior Cinder. At her side was her second in command Metallix. The latter was now sporting a yellow light in half of the left arm's energy core, courtesy of the yellow Chaos Emerald.

"I'd...uh...not kill them?" Torchwick finished.

"Cinder!" Emerald said with enthusiasm.

"And...the other guy," Mercury muttered with much less enthusiasm.

Both statements were ignored as Metallix walked straight up to Torchwick. "I thought we made it VERY clear to eliminate that would be runaway."

"I was going to..." Torchwick trailed off.

"He was going to escape to Vacuo!" Emerald interupted. "Mercury and I decided to take it upon ourselves to kill the rat."

"I think he was some kind of cat," Mercury wonders aloud.

"What, like a puma?"

"Yeah, that."

"Enough!" Cinder scolded. "Did I not be specifically clear to keep your hands clean while in Vale?"

"...But, I thought-" Emerald began, but was quickly interupted.

"Don't think. Obey."

"...Yes ma'am. Won't happen again."

"Be thankful that I was able to tamper with the evidence to make it look like a hate crime BEFORE the police showed up," Metallix warned before turning to Torchwick. "As for you..."

"...What about me?" Torchwick asked.

"Why wasn't this job done sooner?" Cinder asked.

"Uh...Eh? Ehhh? EHHHHHH?!" He mentioned towards all the Dust shipments behind him. "Sorry if I've been busy a bit busy steeling every speck of Dust in the kingdom!"

"You're an inspiration to every punk wth a gun and a ski mask," Mercury replied with sarcasm.

"I'll have you know know that it's not that easy, you little pipsqueak!"

 **"Oh, you thank that's difficult? Try being me for a day."**

The current group turned to see the newcomer approaching them. It was the builder of their 'alliance': Doctor Eggman.

"Of course the mad scientist shows up," Mercury muttered.

"How goes the production of the Chaos Rifles?" Metallix asked.

"They're going splendidly, thank you very much," Eggman replied. "All models have been created. All that's left is to set up for the rally tommorrow night."

"Excellent," Cinder said with a smirk on her face. "Everything seems to be going according to schedule."

"And what about the prototype?" Metallix asked.

"It took a while, but I've managed to substitute the Dust in one of the Paladin's power unit with a Chaos Emerald. It's only a prototype, but it would make a great display at the rally," Eggman responded.

"You know, maybe my robberies would go a little smoother if you guys actually LET ME USE SOME OF THAT TECH!" Torchwick shouted.

"That won't be necessary," Cinder assured. "We're done with Dust."

"...Okay? What now?"

"Have the White Fang clear out this building, and move everything to the southeast quadrant. Metallix, I need you to continue searching for the remaining Chaos Emeralds with the assistance. We need all seven for the plan to work."

"Understood," Metallix replied. The machine then used a Chaos Control to warp out of the building and to his next destination.

"Wait, everything?" Torchwick asked. "What for?"

A small, devilish smirk appeared on Cinder's face. "We're proceeding to Phase Two."

With that, Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury walked off, with Eggman leaving in a different direction to attend to his matters. Torchwick put his cigar to his mouth, but found that his lighter was missing. He looked up to see that Emerald was holding it in her hand, the small flame lit.

The master thief stuck out her tongue before closing the lid.


	27. Chapter 26 (Act 3: Mysteries Unveiled)

**Mode Select**

 **-Adventure**

 **Extras**

 **Options**

* * *

 **Continue from last save point?**

 **-Yes**

 **No**

* * *

 **Act 3-3: Unexpected Guest**

 _Tails' POV_

Aside from getting in trouble with Goodwitch because of the food fight, I think the semester break was well spent!

I managed to get some help from Ruby with modification to Sonic's weapons. For starters, I remade Aero Anchors with the same lightweight material from Sonic's old Soap shoes (since they already looked the same), increasing his speed while wearing them and improving his grinding. I even took the liberty of upgrading the gravity systems, allowing Sonic to run while the gravity systems were active. As for Metallic Blur, I managed to get rid of the gauntlet transformations which made them match the apperence of the Bounce Bracelet, decreasing the weight and allowing Sonic to use energy grapples much quicker. The braclets may have lost the gravity systems, but Sonic said he didn't use those as much.

Not only, but I managed to start construction on weapons for the rest of our team. Knuckles wanted improved Shovel Claws, Silver asked for a collapsible staff, and as for me... Well, I finished them, but I wanted it to be a surprise that I'd reveal when I finish the other weapons. Hopefully, it would be before our missions next week. And to top that off, I made some special upgrades for team RWBY that I'd give to them on the same day, but I'd only finished one for Yang.

So, what were we doing now? Hanging out with teams RWBY and JNPR in the library.

"Yang Xiao Long and Knuckles the Echidna, prepare your kingdom for battle!"

"Bring it on!"

...What? I never said it was going to be quiet.

Team RWBY was playing a board game that reminded me a lot of Risk from back home, while team JNPR was studying (who were joined by Silver). I was watching the former, since it seemed more entertaining, especially to Sonic and Knuckles, who were playing with Ruby and Yang respectively.

Why am I not suprised they wanted to play against eachother?

"We deploy, the Atlesian Air Fleet!" Sonic exclaimed as Ruby slammed the card on the table.

Yang let out a fake gasp. "No way!"

"But that's not all!" Ruby continued. "Since Atlas cards get us a bonus, our recharge wait is...one turn!"

"Looks like we've got upper hand on ya," Sonic taunted. Just then Yang and Knuckles started laughing. "What is it?"

"Pretty sneaky," Yang said. "But you just activated out trap card!"

Sonic's mouth fell open in fake shock. "No!"

"Giant Nevermore!" The brawler smashed her fist into the table. "If we roll a seven or higher, Mr. Feathers will tear through your forces!"

"But if you roll a six or lower, the Nevermore will turn on your own forces," Ruby countered.

"That's a chance I'm willing to take."

Knuckles the rolled the die...and it was a seven. "Hah! In your stupid blue face, Sonic!"

Ruby flopped down onto the table and starting crying while Sonic resisted the urge to get into a fight with Knuckles.

"I...have no idea what's going on," Weiss admitted.

"That's easy!" Yang said as she slid over to Weiss. "You're playing as Vacuo, trying to take over the kingdoms of Remnant."

"...Uh huh..."

Yang continued to explain to the heiress how to play the game. I don't remember what she said exactly. What I do remember was Yang giving Weiss a strategy, causing her to give off an evil laugh.

"MWHAHAHAHAHA! Fear the almighty power of my forces! Cower as they pillage your homes and weep as they take your children from your very arms!"

Okay, some people take this game WAY too seriously.

Knuckles put on a wide grin. "Trap card."

"W-wha-!?"

Yang quickly rearranged the board. "Your armies have been completly destroyed."

"I hate this stupid game of emotions we play!" Weiss complained as he sat back down, now crying.

Ruby suddenly jumped into her lap. "Stay strong Weiss! We'll get through this!"

"Shut up! Don't touch me!"

I found it funny that Weiss immediately gave Ruby a hug.

* * *

 _Sonic's POV_

...This game is rigged. That's the only logical reason I can think of as to why I was beaten by Knuckles.

I mean, come on! I got defeated by KNUCKLES of all people! For crying out loud, he can barely guard the Master Emerald! How can he possibly play a strategic card game and BEAT ME!? It makes no sense!

Though in my defense, he did have some help, so...

I snapped outta my mental rant to get my head back in the game. "Alright Blake, you're up."

"Hm?" Blake said, snappin out of a daze. "Oh...um...Sorry, what are we doing again?"

"You're playing as Vale trying to conquer the kingdoms of Remnant," Yang explained. "Just so you know, me and Knux are in the lead."

Yes, rub salt in the wound, why don't you!?

"...Right," the cat Faunus replied.

"H-Hey, could I play?"

We all turned to see Janue standing near our table. If hangin out with these guys taught me anything, it's that this was probably another one of his lame attempts to hit on Weiss.

"Sorry Janue," Ruby apologized. "Unless you want to team up with someone, we're already playing with the max amount of players."

"Besides," Weiss continued, "this game requires a certain amount of tactical cunning that I seriously doubt you have."

"Didn't you attack your own naval fleet two turns ago?" Tails asked. The heiress glared at him.

"Oh yeah? Bring it on Ice Queen!" Janue challenged. "I'll have you know that some people consider me a natural born leader."

"By who, you mother?" Weiss mocked.

"A-and Pyrrha."

"Hello again!" Pyrrha kindly greeted at the mention of her name.

Back to the main event goin on at out table, Janue looked lime he was gettin a little desperste. "Come on! Just let me play your hand for a turn!"

"I'm not trusting you with the citizens of Vacuo," Weiss said.

"Why not? You've trusted me with way more important things. Like how you told us Blake is a Fa-"

" _Fun_ loving person! Whom we all admire and respect," Pyrrha quickly interupted, runnin up to Janue and covering his mouth. This earned the blond swordsman a glare from the 'fun loving person' herself.

"Right. That," Janue said nervously before awkwardly waking away.

Ya see, this is why my team wanted to keep the whole 'being from a different universe' thing a secret. And for the most part, it still was. Sure, we might have also told teams JNPR and CVFY because we trusted them and they were the first teams to re-trust us. And though they swore they wouldn't tell anyone, I have this feelin that Janue is gonna accidentally spill the beans (no offense).

I mean, could you imagine what would happen if EVERYONE on this world knew about the Chaos Emeralds and that all seven were currently on this world? I can tell ya it probably wouldn't be pretty, since those gems were the cause of a lot of very, very violent conflicts on my world.

Soon after Janue walked off the another part of the library, we all saw our other friendly Faunus: Sun.

"Sup losers," he greeted.

"Hey Sun," Ruby replied.

"Ruby, Sonic, Tails, Blake, Yang, Knux, Ice Queen."

"Why does everyone keep calling me that!?" Weiss complained.

Do I really need to explain that one?

"So, whatcha doin?" I asked while kicking Aero Achnors up into the table. (And before ya ask, which you probably won't, I was also wearing Metallic Blur and my green sunglasses.)

"Nothing much. Just wanted to show off my old friend to you guys."

Our attention was then directed to the guy wearing the red shirt next to Sun. The things that stuck out the most to me were the goggles (or whatever the heck they were) on his forehead, the 'cool' attitude he seemed to give off, and his blue hair...which had a style that was VERY similar to my quills (in the sense they were spiky).

Either this guy was rippin me off, or it was a coincidence. I'm just gonna stick with latter for now.

"Uh, aren't libraries supposed to be for studying?" the guy asked.

"THANK YOU!" Silver and Ren exclaimed from their table.

"Gah pancakes!" Nora shouted as she woke up from a nap.

"...Shut up don't be a nerd," Sun muttered.

"Ackgakgak! _I_ _ntellectual_ , okay?" He then waved towards us. "'Sup. I'm Neptune."

Before anyone else had a chance to reply, I quickly got up from my seat and ended up right next to Neptune with my hand out. "Nice to meet ya Neptune! I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog."

"More like Ego the Hedgehog," Knuckles muttered.

Only Knuckles would be dumb enough to insult someone when said person was _standing right in front of him_.

"So, you're this Sonic guy Sun told me about," Neptune said as he shook my hand. "Got to say, you look a lot cooler than the description."

"I don't blame ya. A lot of people would agree with you," I bragged. "Nice hair by the hair."

"Thanks. You too." Neptune then walked around me over to Weiss. And you'll never believe who started the conversation.

"So Neptune," Weiss began, "where are you from?"

"Haven," Neptune replied as he finally stood besides her chair. "And I don't think I got your name, snow angel."

"U-Um, I'm Weiss."

"Are you kidding me!?" Janue exclaimed in the background.

"Pleasure to meet you," Neptune said, having a look of victory on his face.

At this point, my mouth almost fell open. From the time I spent with these guys, nobody, and I mean NOBODY, had been able to have Weiss be that nice them. Heck, even I had a difficult time with that. But then this guy that shares a very close resemblance to me just waltzes up to her and not only causes her to be nice to him in the matter of a heartbeat, but also managed to do the impossible and have her fall head over heals for him.

Janue could really learn a lot from this guy.

Sun then walked over to Blake. "I never took you as the board game type of person."

"Actually," Blake said, suddenly getting up and placing her cards at the table, "I'm done for today. I'll see you all tommorrow." With that, she went to her dorm.

So much for her being a 'fun loving person.'

"Psht! Women." Nora commented.

If the circumstances were different, I probably would have laughed myself to death.

* * *

 _Blake's POV_

I don't get it. No matter how hard I try to understand, I just can't.

How can everyone be so calm about what was going on!?

The White Fang was out there, siding with dangerous criminals like Torchwick and that Eggman person! They're out there, plotting something big, and I had no idea what it even was or how to stop it!

I mean, what if the White Fang was hunting for the Chaos Emeralds too? I'd seen what just one was capable of, and the thought of anyone getting all seven...

It horrified me.

And yet, here everyone is, acting all calm about the entire situation! Even team SKTS, who were trying still to get the other Chaos Emeralds to go home and prevent them from falling into the wrong hands, didn't seem very concerned!

I eventually reached the room to the dorm. I used the scroll to unlock the door and open it.

But when I did, someone unexpected was there.

"I never knew you liked this kind of literature so much."

"...Shadow?"

There he was, the black hedgehog, leaning against a wall close to my bed, reading one of my books. The only difference from the last time I saw him was the rifle he now had.

"Been a while," Shadow said, breaking the small silence and placing the book with my other belongings.

"Yeah...it has," I replied after I closed the door. "I thought you ran off with that Chaos Emerald."

"I did. But due to the circumstances, I came to ask you for some help."

"For?"

"Let's just say it has to do with your old job."

My heart nearly skipped a beat when he said that. "Y-You know? How did you-?"

"Find out?" Shadow interupted. "Earlier today, an anonymous source told me that about a month before Sonic arrived on this world, half of a Schnee Dust Company train went missing due to a female traitor of the Fang with a black bow and amber eyes. And since you're the only person I know that has those specific traits to your apperence, I took my chances with a guess, which you just unintentionally confirmed." He crossed his arms. "Need I go on?"

I slowly shook my head.

"Good. Now, onto why I'm here." He then took the rifle from his side and showed it to me. "In my hand is the latest addition to the White Fang arsenal, known as a Chaos Rifle. Eggman managed to reverse engineer Atlas military technology on board the half of the train that went missing, and combined it with technology from my world to produce this weapon. And according to my source, they're been produced on a mass scale."

And just when I thought the situation couldn't get worse.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked.

"That, is up to you," Shadow replied. He then holstered the Chaos Rifle at his side and pulled out his green Chaos Emerald from the docks. "Meet me at the fountain in front of Beacon at 9:30 tonight to discuss a plan. Bring anyone you think could be of assistance, but try to limit the number to the best of your ability."

"I understand," I replied. "But I do have one question."

"And that is?"

"Why ask me?"

Shadow thought about the question for a moment. "Let's just say we're more similar than you think." With that, he used the power of the emerald to warp out of the room.

With Shadow's offer now given to me, I sat down on my bed and thought about what I would do, eventually losing myself in my thoughts.

* * *

 **STAGE CLEAR**

 **TOTAL EMBLEMS: 25**


	28. Chapter 27 (Act 3: Mysteries Unveiled)

**Act 3-4: Hatching a Plan**

 _Shadow's POV_

When I told Blake to only bring people that could help, I didn't mean bring seven other people.

She brought not only the rest of her team with her, but team SKTS had followed as well. The explanation was that they refused to be left out on this investigation and wanted to help. Seeing as how stubborn they were acting, I gave in and let them help.

The original reason I wanted so little people was in case something went wrong. Being an agent of GUN, one of my top priorities is to prevent civilian causalities. As skilled as team RWBY was in combat, they still fell under that category. As for team SKTS, I felt that they would slow me down in more ways than one.

And because of this reunion, I was forced to involve in a short 'catching up' conversation. The only thing I found interesting was that Sonic had the cyan Chaos Emerald. That meant that the whereabouts of four Chaos Emeralds were known, and two were in our possession.

Anyway, I was now in the dorm room of team RWBY, along with teams RWBY (obviously) and team SKTS, with the former sporting different. We were going over our plan before starting.

"Alright everyone, today's the day!" Ruby exclaimed. "The investigation begins!"

At least, that's what we were supposed to be doing.

"I'm so glad we're taking this so seriously," Weiss remarked sarcastically.

"The feeling is mutual," I agreeded.

"Hey, we've got a plan!" Yang said. "That's...moderately serious."

I don't think that helps. At all.

"Does everyone remember their roles?" Tails asked.

Everyone nodded, with Weiss starting the talking. "Tails, Ruby, and I will head for the CCT and check the Schnee Dust Compant records for any other Dust robberies or inconsistencies. Seeing as I'm in the family, it shouldn't be a problem."

"The White Fang has holds regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members," Blake continued. "If I can get in, I can hopefully find out what they're planning."

Next to speak was Yang. "I've got an old friend on the shady side of town who tends to know things. Me and Knuckles should be able to get some info out of him pretty easily."

"And hey, if he doesn't, at least I get to punch someone in the face," Knuckles said with a grin while pounding his fists together.

Seriously, why is this idiot the guardian of the Master Emerald?

"And lastly, but most certainly not least," Sonic boasted, "me and Shads will check around Vale for any stray Chaos Emeralds. Shouldn't be too hard since both of us have Chaos Emeralds."

"And if at all possible, we'll try to find out anything on Metallix's whereabouts," I added.

"We'll meet up by Yang and compare notes on what we found," Ruby finished. "This should be a piece of cake!"

"Wait, what do I do?" Silver asked.

"Hm?" Ruby questioned before changing to a face of realization. "Oh my Monty, we forgot about Silver!"

"Wouldn't exactly be a first for me," the psychokinesis dead panned. "I...guess I could just go with Blake in case something goes wrong."

"You sure you want to come along?" Blake asked. "The White Fang don't take too kindly to intruders."

"I've come to this timeline multiple times to fix a ruined future on more than one occasion. I think I can handle something like this."

"He ain't lyin," Sonic added.

"Anyway," Ruby continued, "I now officially declare that our investigations starts now!"

"Yeah!"

Oh for crying out loud!

* * *

 _Yang's POV_

So our mystery guest was Sun, who was (literally) hanging outside our window. And he also got Neptune up here, somehow. Not that I have a problem with it or anything like that.

After we let them into the room, Neptune still stood there like a cardboard cutout. I regret not taking a picture of him.

"Alright, let's hatch a plan!" Ruby exclaimed.

"But we already have one," Blake reminded.

"Well we're hatching a new one!" Ruby started pushing Neptune towards me and Knux. "Neptune can go with you and Knuckles, and Sun can go with Blake and Silver. Everyone else still has the same roles."

"Alrighty then," Sonic said with a cocky grin. "See ya guys later!" Sonic then dashed out of the room, followed by Shadow.

"Actually Ruby," Weiss started, "why don't you go with Yang? I mean, she is your sister after all."

"But then who would go with you?" Ruby asked.

"Well, I guess Neptune could come with me."

Is that blushing I see? Oh man, this was WAY too good to be true!

My sis just stood there for a few moments before laughing. "Nah!" She then proceeded to drag Weiss out of the room.

"Well that was a thing," I muttered.

"I should probably go ahead and follow them," Tails said. He started to leave, but then stopped. "Oh, I almost forgot!"

"Forgot what?" Blake asked.

Tails reached behind him and pulled out a small box. And then he handed it to me. "Here. I made this for you."

"Wow, you got her a box," Knuckles remanded. "That's a lame present."

Nearly everyone facepalmed.

I opened the small box to see a small anklet with a red gem. "Tails, if you really wanted to charm a girl with jewelry, I'd try Weiss."

The fox just shook his head. "It's much more than that. Along with making weapons for Knuckles, Silver, and myself, I've also decided to construct upgrades for your team. Originally, I was going to give them to everyone on Monday once everything was finished, but I figured I'd give you yours now because of the circumstances." Tails pointed at the anklet. "This is the Flame Ring. It used to belong to Sonic, but I made some modifications so that it boosts your semblance."

Okay, now THAT is awesome.

I quickly put the Flame Ring on my left ankle above my sock. Got to say it looked pretty cool. "Thanks for the upgrade."

"No problem!" Tails greeted. "See you all later." He then ran out of the room to follow Ruby and Weiss.

"We'd best get going too," Blake said as her group starting leaving the room.

"Let's just pray nothing too crazy happens," Silver muttered.

After the three of them left, Knuckles looked at the still frozen Neptune and then to me. "You're making me carry him, aren't you?"

"Yup!" I replied.

The echidna sighed. "I hate you so much right now."

* * *

 **YANG CAN NOW USE THE FLAME RING**

* * *

 _Weiss' POV_

Saying that I didn't want to make the call in the first place was a massive understatement.

Personally, I feel that the better term would be uncomfortable. To put it in a way all of you would understand, imagine seeing someone that you haven't seen in a long time and the two became extremely distant from each other. That is how I feel right now.

Ever since I'd learned Blake's true identity, I started to show more gratitude towards the Faunus. And since my family's company doesn't have the best attitude towards the Faunus in general, it would just feel awkward.

I'd just ask for what I needed, then end the call. It sounded so much easier in my head.

Anyway, the three of us were now walking in front of the CCT. Ruby, as usual, was in awe from it...even though she sees this place everyday.

"I keep forgetting how big the Transit tower looks up close!" Ruby said in her awe.

"You should see the one in Atlas," I replied.

"That's also the location of where the first CCT tower was built, right?" Tails asked.

I nodded. "Atlas developed the Cross Continental Transmit System to allow the four kingdoms with one another. It was their gift to the world after the Great War."

"Oooh, look at me! I'm Weiss! I know facts! I'm rich!" Ruby mocked.

"Don't be a pest!" I snapped. "Besides, the only reason we're here is because you like the tower so much. We could have just as easily made this call from the library."

"I know, but it's just so cool!" Ruby basically squealed. "Ooh, I'm going to take a picture!"

And like the clumsy dolt she is, she dropped her scroll. Naturally someone picked it up. "You dropped this."

What I wasn't expecting was the person to be a certain red head.

"Penny!?"

"Uh..."

"Who's Penny?" Tails wondered.

"Where have you been?" Ruby asked, going up to Penny. "We haven't seen you since that night at the docks!"

Tails then had a look of realization. "You're the girl my team saw at the docks that was attacking with the flying swords?!"

"S-Sorry. I think you're confused," Penny replied. She then hiccuped, causing Ruby's scroll to end up back in Ruby's hands. "Uh...I've got to go!" And like that, she just took off.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out," Ruby said, chasing after Penny. "You two go make the call! I'll meet up with you later!"

Naturally, Tails and I tried to get her to come back, but it failed. That left the two of us to walk into the CCT, and the hardest part of my role began.

* * *

 _Tails' POV_

How would I describe Penny? Well for starters, she's weird.

When I say weird, I don't mean the normal kind of weird. This was FAR from that case. I may have just met her for the first time, but something about her behavior seemed off. Even the way she talked didn't seem normal. And this might just be me, but something about her hiccup sounded suspicious.

It almost seemed like Penny was a...robot...

...

Yeah, I'm definetly overthinking this.

Back to the task at hand, Weiss and I entered the CCT. To give you a summary of what it looks like, it's basically a giant computer. I don't think I need to say why.

But I wasn't extremely focused on the area at the time. I found myself more concerned about how Weiss was acting.

She wasn't acting, well, like herself. She seemed nervous just going up the elevator, which anyone could notice through her trying to force a smile.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Hm?" Weiss turned towards me. "I'm fine."

"You sure? You just seem not yourself right now."

"You're imagining things."

I sighed. "If you say so."

The elevator got to the communications floor and the two of us exited. Weiss talked to the hologram to request a call, resulting in the two of us being directed towards a terminal. Obviously, Weiss sat down for the call while stood to the side.

After she took a deep breath, Weiss made her call. The first thing I saw was a girl I was unfamiliar with, who I assumed was the operator. "Thank you for calling the Atlas- Oh! Ms Schnee! Good afternoon! Would you like me to patch you through to your father? I think your sister Winter might be here as well."

Weiss had a center named Winter? That's a weird name to give someone.

"No thank you," Weiss replied. "I was actually wondering if you could find some files for me. I've compiled a short list." She then placed her scroll into the terminal.

"I see," the operator said. "If you don't mind...may I ask what this is for?"

Weiss shrugged. "School project."

The operator looked at the screen from her end. "Um...there are some sensitive documents on this list, ma'am."

"Well then, I'll be sure to handle them with care."

"Right." There was a pause. "The data is being transferred to your scroll."

"Wonderful!" Weiss thanked. "That will be all then."

"Are you sure you wouldn't like to talk to your father before you go?"

"...Yes, I'm sure."

"Well then...have a nice day!" The call ended, and Weiss' smile faded immediately.

"Seriously, are you sure you're alright?" I asked again.

Weiss hesitated. "...Yes."

"Sure? You seem...well, not fine."

"I said I'm fine, alright!?" Weiss snapped. "Just stop pestering me about it already!"

...That certainly ended that topic of discussion. Though I couldn't help but wonder what was really bothering Weiss.

I just hope the others weren't dealing with a near mental breakdown like Weiss was.

* * *

 **STAGE CLEAR**

 **TOTAL EMBLEMS: 26**


	29. Chapter 28: The Rewrite is Coming

**Hey guys, it's me! And I'm back on this account to post one final thing: the official trailer for the rewrite of Sonic Adventure RX!**

 **In this new version of the story, Sonic the Hedgehog and Ruby Rose have switched worlds. Now each of them must deal with taking the place of the other and adjusting to each other's worlds, all while trying to figure out how to set things right. The canonical setting of the story is after Sonic Lost World and during RWBY Volume 4.**

 **But that's not the interesting part. What is important is that this adventure will be divided up into TWO stories: Sonic RX and Ruby SX.** **Sonic will be traveling with JNR on their way to Haven and re-uniting the rest of Team RWBY in SRX, while Ruby will end up combating Dr. Eggman and his nefarious plans in RSX. The main objective in both stories is collecting the seven Chaos Emeralds, which have been scattered across both of their worlds. These two stories will also be strictly first person, with Sonic narrating SRX and Ruby narrating RSX.**

 **Speaking of which, there's something I'd like to try out. I'd really like to collaborate with another author on this project. If you are very familiar with the characters of Sonic the Hedgehog and/or RWBY and find yourself interested by this offer, send a PM to Levi Xavier so we can arrange the details.**

 **With that said, that's it for this account. I had a nice run on here and it was great to see so many people read all of my stories. Thank you so much for that support! I'll see you over on my new account!**

 **Your truly,**

 **Levi Xavier/CaptainFalcon99**


	30. Chapter 30

**I am proud to announce that the first chapter of the rewrite has posted. You can find it on my other account, Levi Xavier. The story is titled Masters of Speed Act 0: Windy Petals.**


End file.
